Fall Into The Sun
by Rhiannon A. Christy
Summary: A Tree ,a Wolf, a Ring. After surving James, Bella is plagued by strange dreams. Though she doesn't understand them, she knows that they have something to do with Jake. What happens when Bella realizes things have changed...and what is Sam's Problem? J/B
1. Preface

Preface:

_My heart raced within my chest. It beat erratically against my ribcage, reminding me that I was still human. I knew I was running, but I was unsure to where or why. All I knew was that I could not stop._

_My eyes grew wide as the meadow, Our meadow came into view. It was still as beautiful as the first time Edward took me there. Still as beautiful, yet changed. Directly in the center, surrounded by wild flowers there stood a tree._

_It reached towards the sky in all of its six feet. The branches heavy with berries, bowed down towards the earth. I watched with wonder as from the dark wood came a wolf. His russet fur gleaming in the afternoon light._

_He gazed with an awed attention towards the tree. His eyes wet and sparkling with love and lust. I had to hold back my gasp at the emotions running through the animal's face. _

_Slowly, as though afraid, he approached the tree. The branches seemed to reach out and embrace him as he settled against the trunk. _

_A shiver spread through me as the fur of the massive beast rubbed across the bark. There was something almost sensual and intimate about these two. Though above all, something familiar. As though I should know this pair._

_The wolf raised its head, his eyes connecting with mine. In that moment it felt as though my very being had been exposed to his scrutiny. With a short nod he had judged me and found me worthy. _

_The scene before me faded away, only a whisper of a voice left. My voice._

"…_Anam Cara…" _

_

* * *

_

(Author's Note: Ah yeah, well a couple of weeks ago I had planned on going on a hiatus from fanfic. I was getting ready to backup all my writing and actually pack up my computer for awhile. Well I was going through some of my stories and came across this one. It didn't have any real fandom to it. I had a bit of an idea when this image of a rowan tree being protected by a wolf came to mind one day while watching The Mists of Avalon.

I wrote a short idea down and had three ideas for it. One I would do a Labyrinth/Twilight crossover using a character I came up with for another Labby, or have this a Bella/Jacob, or possibly a full original.

Well as at the moment I am rather obsessed with the Twilight Saga I thought about it and stared at the screen for a good fifteen minutes…and needless to say I have decided that this will be a Bella/Jacob. Though a somewhat different kind. This takes place after Twilight and ignores basically the rest of the books, though I might use bits and pieces of it.

For those who happen to read my Labbys you already know my style of writing, and my love of the world of Fae. I'm bringing that to this story and writing a full story in first person for the first time in something like fifteen years. Scary!

Anyway I am Team Switzerland, so no worries about Edward bashing.

Also, I have and will be using the term Anam Cara, _Soul Friend_. Now I haven't done as much research into it as I would like, so I know I most likely will not be using it all that correctly in this fic. But my usage of it is not as in Soul Mate, or necessarily in that big of a romantic sense. Though as this is a Bella/Jacob romance it will be implied.

I will get into more of it as the story goes on, it would ruin it to say too much right now.

The POV will be both Bella and Jacob, and I might mix in some Alice and possibly a few of the Pack members. We will see how it goes. Hopefully people will enjoy this, as it is my first Twific.

Also this is not Beta read, as I am updating from the Library computers as I can't from home it would be a little harder to communicate. So I apologize now if my grammar is rather horrid or my spelling. I try to look over as best I can though.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah if I owned Twilight I really doubt I would be sitting in my room, in the middle of nowhere, writing fanfic. No, I do not own Twilight. Though I own more Twilight Merchandise than is healthy for one person….not kidding just ask my friends!)


	2. Lacroix, Dolce and Gabbana…Oh My!

Chapter One: Lacroix, Dolce and Gabbana…Oh My!:

**Bella:**

My eyes slowly opened as the rare Forks sun shone through my window. A sigh escaped my throat as I realized that I would not be seeing Edward today.

School had just started a few days ago and after a wonderful summer with my vampire family I was reluctant to return to the monotony of academic life. Though if I was honest it was more to do with Mike than anything else. I still didn't get his, or anyone's, fascination with me. Mostly Edward Cullen's. It just didn't make sense.

The soft ring of my phone pulled me from my thoughts and reminded me of the time. Limbs still weak from sleep I almost dropped the phone before I could check the Caller ID.

_Alice._

She was someone else I just didn't get. The sweet little pixy took it upon herself to integrate herself into my life as my sister. This was something I was far from used to, but at the moment I couldn't care less. I would take what I could get from these wonderful people and hope they never realized how much better they were than me.

"Hello." Ugh, my voice always sounded too rough in the mornings.

"Don't even think about it!" Great, more random and vague demands from the squirt.

"Last time I checked Alice, I could not read minds. You are going to have to actually tell me what it is that you disapprove of." This had become our little game. She would call me up and shout at me for no reason, things along the lines of; _'Try it and I will burn all of your yoga pants,' 'I promise that if you do I will jump you in the hall way of the school and forcefully re-dress you,' 'I think not! I will get Jasper if I have too,' _and of course the ever popular; _'Do it and Die!'_

After any one or combination of these I would reply with the same, _'I have no idea what you are talking about, you scary little pixy,'_ and the game would proceed with her telling me what I have yet to do wrong in her eyes. I, of course would then ignore the instructions on how to make it right.

Fun game? I thought so.

"Holy Dior! In the name of Coco Chanel, just don't do it!" Ah, ok this has to do with my wardrobe. Or as Alice has dubbed it, my donation bin.

"Right, Alice what is it that I am going to do, or wear that offends you?" An exaggerated huff came from across the line. Hello! _Really_ can't read minds here!

"That abomination you have the nerve to call an outfit you bought yesterday! I swear you wear that and I will not be held accountable for what I do to you when we get to school tomorrow." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her dramatics. For goodness sakes, it wasn't like I was the only one to wear jeans and a sweater. Ok, maybe they came from a discount store and they were a bit plain in color, but really!

"I'm not a supermodel Alice, nor am I a vampire. I can't pull off what you and Rose wear, I would look ridiculous." Small spluttering sounds echoed in my ear and I could just see Jasper standing behind her trying in vain to calm the excited little imp.

"Ridiculous! Ridiculous she says! What about that little Gucci dress I bought you?" By this point in the conversation I had already made it over to my closet and started looking through the startling amount of clothes Alice had 'gifted' me with. Or let's try with, forced upon me.

"Which little Gucci dress? The little Gucci dress or the little Gucci dress…or I know how about the little Gucci dress?" Really, how many did one girl have to have?

"Don't be a pain Bella! You know the one I bought you last weekend? You were suppose to wear the first day of school. We were suppose to match, instead you looked like a walking…" I coughed loudly before she was able to finish. She really did have interesting insults.

"I'm sorry, ok, but I am not going to wear _that_ to school! In fact I will never be wearing _that!_ Now are you finished with your morning round of investigation for the fashion police? Because I'm going to be late for school."

"Don't worry, your first class today will be canceled due to some freshman's idea of a homecoming prank. You won't miss anything besides an hour of gossip. Now about your outfit…" A soft groan sounded somewhere behind Alice. I could only imagine which one of the Cullens she was annoying at the moment.

"_Alice, just let it go. You know she will never wear that, not that I blame her. Now come on I'm getting bored here and want to go hunting!"_ Ah, Emmett. Got to love the big bear.

"Fine! But I swear Bella one day you Will listen to me, or so help me…"

"Or so help you Giorgio Armani you will throw acid on my clothes, yes I know Alice."

"Actually I was going to say Prada, but it is nice to see that at least you have been listening to me." It was my turn to huff.

"Yes, yes you can be proud, I know my designers. Now really Alice I have to go. Talk to you later." I hung up before she had a chance to reply, only to have my phone ring once more.

"No, Alice! Go hunt!"

"Humph! You are no fun anymore! Rose!" Her voice trailed off as she most likely turned her head to yell at her sister.

"_No Alice, hang up!"_ One last humph and the line went dead. I was finally free to get ready for school. A quick look towards my clock had me rushing to pull on a pair of jeans and sweater. The same ones that offended Alice so. Deserves her right, damn pixy took up most of my time. It was her fault I had to wear whatever I could pull on in a hurry. I giggled softly at that. Oh well, I knew this was not the last I would hear of this.

Annoying psychic vampire.

* * *

Oh course Alice had been right. I inwardly thanked her with a grimace, her call this morning saved me from having to sit around and pretend to listen to Lauren and Jessica gossip.

After the halls had been cleared of all whipped cream, the freshman having thought it to be funny to pour buckets of it throughout the school, I headed into my next class. The day of course dragged on, as it normally did when it was sunny out.

Lunch was almost physically painful, what with Mike's not so subtle hinting at his dislike of the Cullens, Edward in particular. So I was more than happy when the final bell for the day rang through the halls.

I maneuvered the best I could through the parking lot, hoping in vain that I would make it to my truck unseen.

"Bella!" Great, it was Mike and Eric. Oh and they had _that_ look on their faces. Time for 'the talk' again. As if I needed another person telling me that Edward and his family were bad news.

Not in the mood to defend my relationship I pretended to not hear them. Ok, maybe that was rather rude and yes very cowardly. Can you really blame me though? No, thought not.

They continue to yell as I make it inside the cab of my old truck. I was sure I would hear about it tomorrow, though luckily Alice said they would be there. While everyone had no problem with confronting me when alone, no one dared bother me when I was flanked by Cullens.

As I crept along the road I allowed my thoughts to wander. I couldn't get the images of this one dream out of my head. After everything with James I had had several nightmares. Who wouldn't after an experience like that? Though the nightmares hadn't lasted as long as I had led Edward to believe.

It hadn't been long before they had been replaced with this one dream. Every night it was the same one, over and over.

I had been running, just running. Though I didn't know where or even why. Not until I came across the meadow. The tree that stood there in my dreams seemed important, though I wasn't sure why. Though it was the wolf that held my attention. His eyes were so familiar, so inviting. I just knew that those eyes belonged to someone in my life. I just couldn't place them.

By time I made it home I had ran through just about everyone I knew, but none of them seemed to fit.

I pulled into the drive alongside a car I knew well. I had forgotten that Billy and Jake would be over for dinner. Charlie was even less subtle than Mike. Both him and Billy seemed to hope that Jacob and I would get together. I knew that at some point tonight Jake and I would be left alone together after a comment by one or both of our fathers about how good we look together, or how well suited our personalities are.

I rolled my eyes as I entered the house. It had been awhile since I had seen Jake actually, and even though I didn't appreciate those old hens and their matchmaking I really did think of Jake as one of my friends. He just had this way about him.

"Ah Bella! We weren't expecting you for awhile yet."

"Yeah, well Edward and the rest of the Cullens went hiking today and…" I trailed off not really knowing where to go with that. Thankfully it didn't matter as I realized that Charlie hadn't even been listening to me.

"Oh well, Jake will be happy at least. He's out back starting up the grill, why don't you go and give him a hand." So, it starts right off the bat then. With a nod and a quiet hello to a smiling Billy I grabbed a couple of cokes and headed out back.

"I see those two old gossips have banished you to my company already. Couldn't even allow you to sit for a few minutes huh?" Jake laughed quietly as I allowed the back door to slam behind me.

"I wouldn't call hanging out with you banishment Jacob."

"I don't know, it seems that way, what with you not coming to see me in awhile." Though I knew he was teasing me I couldn't help but notice the hurt in his voice. I looked over at him, his back turned away from me as he stacked the coals into a high mountain in the middle of the grill.

It may have been awhile since I had actually seen him in person, but surely not long enough for him to look like that! Even from the back view he looked huge. What happened to my scrawny little Jake? I shook myself out of my thoughts and tried to change the subject.

"Yeah well, I've been busy. What about you, is my company considered banishment?" He just laughed again as he set the pile of coals on fire.

"No, I was here first remember? I was banished to the back yard, you are just their torture device." His voice was teasing as he turned, a smirk curving his lips.

"Oh haha…" I quickly quieted as I looked up into Jake's eyes.

They were his eyes.

* * *

_Chapter two preveiw: _

_Not even thinking about what I was doing I leaned up, grabbing onto his pants and yanked. With a loud "oof" Jake fell onto of me. I had planned on getting as much coke on him as I could, but his eyes kept me still._

_He was looking me over like I was a piece of meat and he was a starving wolf. I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine. Edward had never even looked at me like that._

_Edward! Oh God, what would he say about this? I tried to will myself to move, but my body was not listening to me. I could see Jake as he moved his head down towards mine. I started to panic. I just knew he was going to kiss me. Why wasn't I stopping him?_

(Author's Notes: I just Love Alice! She reminds me so much of my baby sister Charlie. The only thing is Charlie isn't that huge in clothes and whatnot. (That would be me, you should see my closet!) But hyper and bouncy, yes!

Ok I think I'm showing my age _"I'm not thirty yet…yet"_ with the Gucci dress bit, damnit it seems like just yesterday that the Spice Girls were popular and every girl wanted to be one….I was Posh by the way. For those who do not know, that was stolen from Spice World. I just had to put that in there, though I really do want a little Gucci dress!

Now I have rated this M, not for lemons, I don't do lemons. But for safety reasons, there will be language and violence towards the end. Though the rating might change if I decide not to be too descriptive in that department.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. Though I do own more merch than I should. _"Dances around in her twilight Pjs and hoodie with wolfie ears!"_)


	3. Eyes Wide Open

Chapter Two: Eyes Wide Open;

* * *

They were _His_ eyes, his eyes and they were filled with the same emotions as in my dream. The same love and lust, the same protectiveness and longing. I hadn't realized that I never finished my sentence until Jake decided to flick me upside my head.

"Ow! Jacob!" he just laughed again. I was beginning to think that I might become addicted to that laugh.

"Sorry, but you just spaced out there. I've been talking to you for ten minutes at least. I didn't realize that I was that boring." I just rolled my eyes at his attempt at a pout and puppy eyes.

"I don't think you are capable of being boring. All you have to do is walk into a room and everyone laughs." The pout was replaced with a smile before it clicked in his head what I had said.

"Hey, ok now you will pay for that!" I took off at a run as Jake started to chase me around while shaking his can of coke. Me being me, I tripped over air and landed on my knees. I had just turned around when Jake popped the tab and covered me head to toe in the sticky sweet drink.

Not even thinking about what I was doing, I leaned up grabbing onto his pants and yanked. With a loud 'oof' Jake fell on top of me. I had planned on getting as much coke on him as I could, but his eyes kept me still.

He was looking at me like I was a piece of meat and he was a starving wolf. I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine. Edward had never looked at me like that.

Edward! Oh God, what would he say about this? I tried to will myself to move, but my body was not listening to me. I could see Jake as he moved his head down towards mine. I started to panic. I just knew he was going to kiss me. Why wasn't I stopping him?

He was leaning just above my lips, Oh God! I clenched my eyes shut right before I felt something warm and wet run across my cheek. My eyes shot open in shock. He didn't?

"Ewwww! Jake! What are you a dog now?" A mischievous smirk spread across his boyish face.

"Woof, woof." I stuck my tongue out at him before I realized that we were no longer alone. Just outside the backdoor stood Charlie and Billy, both with raised eyebrows. Normally when a father finds some boy laying overtop his daughter the way Jake was on me he would have tried to beat the crap out of said boy. But oh no, not my father. He only laughed at our antics and shook his head as he carried a plate of various meats to the grill.

I couldn't help the groan that passed my lips as Jake shifted over me. Jeez, he has gotten heavy.

"Do you mind Jake, can't...breathe..." To emphasize this I coughed a little and beat at his chest. He just laughed. Of course.

"Hey you were the one who did this. I figured if you were so hot for it I might as well oblige." I am sure my face was bright red by now. My mouth hung open unable to respond without digging myself deeper.

"Bella Honey, you might want to close that mouth. You are..." I cut him off with a rather hard slap to his arm, effectively removing him from on top of me. What had gotten into him today? I looked over to our fathers. yeah they were just laughing.

Thanks dad, I feel so loved and protected!

I huffed as I walked back into the house to get cleaned up. The moment I closed the backdoor I heard three loud laughs. Somehow I couldn't be mad and giggled myself.

* * *

The rest of the evening passed pretty much the same. Jake was so full of it and our dads couldn't seem to get enough. I was beginning to think I needed a few more girl friends to hang out with.

Later on after all the food had been devoured; there was no other word for it; Charlie had rolled Billy out to his car. All of course to give Jake and I some time alone. You would think I didn't already have a boyfriend.

"Seriously Bella, I have missed you. We are all having a bonfire this weekend, come on down huh?" All laughter had left his face as he said this. The look from the beginning of the evening coming back into his eyes. The same intensity that made my breath hitch. It took me a moment gather my thoughts.

It was suppose to be cloudy this weekend, and I knew Alice really wanted to go shopping. I hadn't actually agreed I would go, she just told me I was going to. It would most likely bother her, but as I looked up into Jake's eyes I found myself not caring at the moment. I nodded my head and watched as a smile spread over his face.

"Alright, I'll go. But if you are anything like you were tonight I am never hanging out with you again. Got it?" He smiled down at me sheepishly. He wasn't fooling me for a second, he didn't regret anything he did.

After he left I had to dodge Charlie and his oh so subtle hints about Jake. The only thing was they didn't seem so outlandish as they did before tonight.

* * *

I was already in bed when I heard my window open and edward silently slide through. He made no noise as he laid down on my bed and pulled me into his side. I said nothing for awhile, just enjoyed being in his arms.

Charlie's comments from earlier had been replying in my mind ever since he had gone to bed. I knew I wanted Edward. I mean I was willing to give up everything to become like him just so I wouldn't have to live a moment without him.

It wasn't even his comments really that had gotten to me. No, it was Jake's eyes. That look that I had seen every night all summer in my dreams. I just couldn't get it out of my mind for some reason.

"Is everything alright Love?' I sighed as his breath washed over me. I don't think I would ever tire of his scent.

"I'm fine, just had a long day. Jake and his dad had come over for dinner, and Jake was rather wound up. I think it was tease Bella night." I could feel him tense under me though I didn't understand why.

"I am sure it wasn't that bad." I sat up and looked into his eyes with as serious expression as I could muster.

"Oh no, it was. Worse than Emmett actually. They plan these nights out, have a set date and everything. You can look if you want to, they mark it on the calendar. Tease Bella Night, all in read and circled." This of course just earned me a raised eyebrow. Well I thought it was funny.

He was quiet for awhile longer, thinking he was planning to allow me to sleep I was startled when he spoke.

"Alice is upset you know? Jasper had to promise to go with her this weekend. She was ranting just before I left, haven't seen her this annoyed in awhile. What did you do to offend her?" I frowned, I knew Alice would be upset. It wasn't like this was the only time we could go shopping, plus I never actually afreed to go in the first place.

"Don't you know? Didn't you hear it in her mind?" He shook his head and looked like he was in pain for a moment before he responded.

"No, Alice has been blocking her mind lately and no one seems to know what she is hiding. Jasper is beginning to worry. he said she has been really upset lately, and she won't talk to him about it when he asks. I wonder what was going on. Alice just seemed like Alice to me lately.

"I am sure whatever it is she will say when she is ready. Anyway, tell her I'm sorry for me will you? She wanted me to go shopping with her this weekend. I never actually agreed, so when Jake asked me to a bonfire this weekend down at La Push I kind of said yes." Again he stiffened.

"Bella..." I held up my hand, not really wanting to hear it.

"I know, but I'm not actually a Cullen yet so I am allowed to go. Plus Billy is Charlie's friend and I really like Jake. I would like to spend a bit of time with him." He let out an annecessary breath and ran his hand through my hair.

"Well this jacob _really_ likes you." he wasn't jealous, was he?

"Edward! Seriously, even if he does _really_ like me I don't like him like that. Now if you are going to be like that I am going to sleep." I curled up into his side as close as i could. It wasn't very long before I drifted off. Sadly it was not a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_This dream was different. I was already in the meadow, the tree still standing proudly in the middle._

_The skies were no longer sunny, but dark clouds hung heavy above me. The wolf stepped out of the wood, only this time his image seemed to be juxtaposed with an image of Jake. Or at least I thought it was Jacob._

_He was huge, he had to be almost seven foot tall. All muscles and raw power. He wore nothing but a pair of shorts, and his once long hair had been cropped short._

_Both images looked over to me and smiled before looking up to the sky. As if it had been waiting on the two, the clouds busted apart and spilled their cold rain over the scene. the wolf/Jake began to whine as they were soaked. _

_The branches of the tree moved in a nonexistent wind, almost reaching out to the two. They moved quickly to sit the trunk. The two images merging together till all I could see was the russet wolf._

_Just as I was about to turn i saw ghostly arms extend from the tree and wrap around the Jake wolf. The strangely familiar fingers playing through his fur. The rain continued on, but I could just hear the whispered words coming from the pair._

_"Rest now, Mo Anam Cara. Sleep and I shall watch over you."_

_The dream faded slowly away, but I knew that the image of those two would be forever burned into my mind._

* * *

_Chapter Three Preview:_

_I see Jake just a few yards away, his arms full of driftwood and two other boys at his side. He sees me and pushes his armload onto one of the other boys before running over to pick me up._

_"Jake! Put me down!" I can't help but laugh. jacob is always so happy it is hard to be upset at him. I swear he will always be the eternal little boy. Even if he does one day get as big as he is in my dreams._

Author's Note: Can't believe I finished another chapter so soon! Also almost have chapter three done as well. I sort of have net at home again, so I might be able to update more often. Also I am going on vacay on the 30th till the 6th, but I just got me a new notebook, si I might be able to update while I am gone. We will have to see.

Also next chapter will be where we really diverge from New Moon.

* * *

Disclaimer: Nope don't own!


	4. Kidnapped

Chapter Three: Kidnapped;

* * *

I spent my time up until the bonfire preoccupied with reviewing my dreams. Now that I recognized Jake's eyes my dreams had taken a strange turn. The meadow remained, so did the tree, but now the image of the wolf would flicker between the animal and Jacob.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as I stared blankly in the mirror. It was a good thing Jake didn't expect me to dress up or anything. Besides the fact that I really, _really_ hate having to primp, I have angered my personal pixy stylist. She has refused to speak to me since I agreed to this weekend with Jake. I know she will get over it, though I shudder at what I will have to do to achieve that. Most likely a week long shopping spree in Seattle over spring break.

Oh hell... I look ahead at the mirror mentally counting down to the ring I knew I would hear from the kitchen. I get to ten when I realize that maybe, just maybe I upset Alice too much this time.

I brush it off as I look over towards my clock, time to go. I had talked to Jake yesterday and planned to just meet him down at the beach.

I wave to Charlie as I leave, knowing that I would see him later anyway at Billy's. I guess there was game on somewhere in the world they could watch.

As I arrive at the beach I notice a few boys already down at the water's edge. I had seen them before just briefly in passing before when I was in La Push. They look up and wave before going back to talking.

I see Jake just a few yards away, his arms full of driftwood and two other boys at his side. He sees me and pushes his armload onto one of the other boys before running over to pick me up.

"Jake! Put me down!" I can't help but laugh. Jacob is always so happy it is hard to be upset at him. I swear he will always be the eternal little boy. Even if he does one day get as big as he is in my dreams.

"No, not today." He grinned widely and held me even closer.

"What are you planning on carrying me the entire day?" He just nodded and shifted me to his back, hooking his arms under my legs and taking off back towards his two friends.

We stopped right in front of them, my arms holding on tightly so I wouldn't fall. Both boys had the same smooth russet skin and inky black hair as all the boys on the rez. They were just as handsome too. I may have been taken, but I wasn't blind. The rez girls are very lucky, that is all I am saying.

One of the boys was trying hard not to laugh and raised an eyebrow at Jake, while the other looked like he was trying to strike a pose. Though he looked less dashing and more ridiculous as he still had his arms full of driftwood.

"Bella, these are the guys, Quil and Embry. Guys this is Bella." Both smirked as soon as Jake said my name and set the wood on the ground before coming to shake my hand.

"Ah the infamous Bella Swan! I'm Quil Atera, and it is a real pleasure to meet you my lady." Quil winked and took the hand he had shook and brought it to his lips. Jake stepped back with a slight growl before belting out laughing.

"Reading again Atera? Hope you didn't strain anything this time." I giggled a little. It wasn't hard to figure out which one was the player in this group. Embry smiled at his two friends and took a step up to me.

"Hi, Embry Call." His voice was soft and rather shy, very young sounding but you could just hear a hint of what he would sound like when he grew older. He took my hand carefully and gave it a gentle squeeze.

It was amazing how drastically different these three were. Jake was your happy-go-lucky one, always smiling and joking. Quil was the player, or player wannabe. All the while Embry was the calm one, the one most likely you would have to coax to speak.

For the next couple of hours Jake kept his promise and refused to put me down, even when he helped gather more driftwood. Everyone finally had finished setting things up and the fire had just been lit.

I thought I would finally be allowed to walk on my own. I was wrong. Jake sat down on the ground after turning me around in his arms, and placed me on his lap. I was sure his back had be hurting, but when I asked he just waved it off.

Someone had pulled out a radio and switched on some music. I recognized a few of the songs, a few recent chart toppers. Though mostly they were oldies, and the classics mixed with the company and popping of the fire relaxed me. I felt like I belonged here. A strange feeling as I had felt it only once before. With the Cullens.

Sometime through the evening bags of chips, hotdogs and bags of marshmallows were passed around. I watched on as Quil speared a hotdog on a stick, topping it with a marshmallow before sticking it into the fire. When he pulled it out most of the boys around me laughed, I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I watched the melted white marshmallow drip from the stick. Boys.

Jake just threw a bag of chips at Quil's head and pulled off the hotdog he had just roasted and handing it to me. I remembered the first time coming down to La Push when I moved back. It hadn't felt this easy then. So many of the other kids from Forks had been there.

Sure they had all known each other their whole lives, but they didn't have this feeling of family that this group did. Right then as I sat on Jake's lap and listened to the jokes and stories of the boys and the few girls that had come, I couldn't help but wish that I had grown up here.

I hadn't realized that the radio had been shut off until I heard the first few cords of someone strumming on an old acoustic guitar. I wasn't sure who it was, but that didn't matter. Jake hummed along for awhile till he recognized one of the songs being played and started quietly to sing _A Horse With No Name_ in my ear.

I don't think I have ever felt so good in my life. So happy. It was an odd feeling for me, but as I snuggled deeper into Jake I knew I wanted to feel more of it.

* * *

I opened my eyes, completely confused as to where I was. The last thing I remember was listening as Jake sang quietly in my ear. I guess I must have fallen asleep.

I felt warmth on my right side and turned to find that I was pinned between the wall and Jake's rather large frame. What was I doing in his room? Oh God, Charlie was going to freak.

"Calm down Bella, you are hyperventilating." Jake didn't even open his eyes, only turned on his side and pulled me into his arms. He ran his hand up and down my shoulder before slipping it into my hair, leaving it to rest there.

"Calm down? Jake, Charlie is going to try and shoot you and lock me up for the rest of my life if he sees me in your bed." I knew I was just about yelling, but really this was not good.

"He already knows…" Ok, I couldn't breathe. I tried to wriggle out of his arms, but he just held me tighter.

"Stop moving will ya, and be quiet we are not the only ones trying to sleep you know." He had his eyes open by now and was looking at me with amusement.

"But Charlie?" He laughed softly and ran his nails across my scalp lightly. Oh that felt nice.

"Knows, yes. he is fine with it. Him and Billy drank way too much and seeing as you were already asleep he decided to stay the night.

"He was going to crash on the couch and you on my bed. I just did a little smooth talking is all." Great, Jake was going to die. Charlie would agree to most anything while drunk. Once he woke up in the morning and realized that Jake and I shared a bed, well yeah Jake was a goner.

We were both silent for awhile and I thought that maybe he had fallen back to sleep. Until he ran his hand down my back, resting it just above my behind. It felt strangely right.

"This feels nice. Hey..um…" I looked up into his eyes and saw his hesitant expression.

"What?" He pulled me even tighter against him, forcing my leg to lift and rest over his. What the hell?

"What are you doing for your birthday?" Lovely, he had to bring that up!

"Nothing, hopefully. And I don't want to do anything either. I just want to forget that day even exists." He lifted a brow and shook his head. He most likely thought I was crazy. I was going to be eighteen and I hated that fact.

"Ok, fine. So no surprise parties then?" I hit him and tried to turn away, but he refused to let me.

"Jake!" I could feel his laughter vibrate through my body.

"Just kidding. Go back to sleep now." Just as I was slipping off I swore I felt him kiss the top of my head.

* * *

I hate today! It wasn't just my damned birthday, but I had to deal with the annoying apparently deaf pixy. The morning after the bonfire she had showed up at my house just as I was getting home. She made a few remarks about how she was upset and it would have been nice if I had thought of her, but I was her sister and she would just have to make it up with a larger shopping trip.

Now she was giving me a presents, and I know she is planning something I really don't want to be a part of.

It was lunch already and I have had to dodge birthday greetings all morning. I had just stepped outside and was surprised to see Jake across the parking lot, his arms folded and leaning against an old rusty car. He smiled brightly when he saw me and waved over.

As I neared I noticed both Quil and Embry were sitting atop the hood, both looking like they knew they were hot. Several girls were eyeing the three with obvious hunger. If they garnered this reaction now I could just imagine in a few years once they fully grew into their bodies. Heaven help the girls of Forks. Noticing Jessica and Lauren eyeing them I amended my statement. heaven help the La Push boys.

"What are you doing here?" Not that I wasn't happy to see them, this was a definitely a highlight of this horrid day, they were suppose to be in school.

"Kidnapping you." My eyebrows were now hiding under my bangs. Quil made a little scoffing noise.

"I thought we agreed we were going to call it Bellanapping, it has that certain je sais quoi!" He said this of course with an exaggerated flourish of his hand.

"Do you even know what that means Atera?" He just shrugged his shoulders as he slipped from the hood.

"I don't really care, it sounded good to me." Quil shook his head before glancing behind me.

"hey, if we are going to do this I suggest we leave now before the boyfriend and that scary pixy make their way over here." I looked behind me to see Edward and Alice trying to run at a human pace towards us. Before I knew what was happening Jake and Embry had both picked me up and shoved me inside the door that Quil was holding open.

They were laughing as they shifted the car into drive and high tailed it out of the parking lot. I just waited until they had finally calmed down, my arms crossed over my chest.

"Anyone mind telling me what you three are doing? Why have you kidnapped me?" Quil raised his hand, most likely to correct me on the term, but Embry smacked him upside the head before he could get a word out.

"Charlie called my dad last night. Guess the little Cullen had been making plans for a birthday party for you. She called Charlie to finalize her plans. Dad told me and I remembered what you had said about not wanting to make a big deal out of it.

"So I decided that I would kidnap you for the day. They can't be mad at you since you weren't even in on it. Though your dad on the other hand…" I knew I was gaping, but holy hell!

"Ok, so thank you for getting me out of…wait Charlie was in on this?' Jake looked sheepish, but kept his eyes on the road as he drove.

"Well not like he helped plan it or anything. I called him right before I got here to tell him what I was planning so if anyone reported seeing you kidnapped by three guys he wouldn't be worried.

"He told me to tell you to have fun, and that the less he knew the better." I was seriously having doubts about Charlie's sanity when it came to Jacob.

"So what do you plan on doing with me then?" Crap, that was a bad way of wording it. I watched as all three of the guys smirked. Damnit!

"Oh I am sure we could think of a few things we could…" this time I was the one who smacked Quil upside the head, and I didn't hold back either.

"Fuck! Bella you have some power in those arms. That gives me an…" I raised my hand to smack him again. He cringed down in his seat, his hands covering his head.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry. I'll shut up now, just don't hit me again. you're messing up the hair!"

* * *

The rest of the drive to La Push was the same. Quil got hit a few more times. That boy just didn't learn. By the time we pulled up to Jake's house I still didn't have an answer to any of my questions. They just grabbed me and dragged me out to Jake's makeshift garage.

I think my eyes about popped out of my head as we walked in. The place was clean and devoid of any oil or car parts. Instead the floor had been covered with tons of blankets and pillows, and what I think were couch cushions. A large TV had been set up with a dvd player at one end of the room and a table covered in all sorts of food on the other.

"Jake?" He just shrugged and plopped down on a pile of pillows.

"What? I knew you didn't want a party, and I really wanted to spend your birthday with you. So…Think of it this way. We are not actually celebrating your birthday, we are just four friends ditching school and hanging out." He pouted at me, which Quil and Embry both mimicked till I was faced with three pouting puppy dog eyed boys. Well that was so not fair.

"Fine! But the moment one of you wishes me a happy birthday, I'm out of here." They nodded and crossed their hearts causing me to giggle.

All afternoon we watched movies, most all of them action and involved some sort of murder. Not that I minded, Jake hadn't picked out any really gory. At five Quil had left to pick up a few pizzas. He returned with five, I ate two slices the boys at everything else.

We had popcorn at the beginning, I'm not sure who started it, but we ended up using it to throw at each other.

I was lying on my back, Quil had his head resting against my stomach and Embry was using my legs to prop his head up so he could watch the movie better. Jake was on his side, his head resting in his hand. He smiled down at me and used his other hand to remove bits of popcorn from my hair.

"Can I ask you a question?" His voice was whispered, almost like he was reluctant to break the silence. I just nodded.

"Why are with _Him_?" The way he said him made you feel like you made him take a bite of something rather horrid.

"Because I love him. Jake, you know this." He cut me off by placing his hand on my mouth. He was silent for a moment, his thumb running back and forth across his lips.

"Do you think if you had met me first you would have…never mind I don't think I want to know that. Just forget I said anything, ok?" I really couldn't answer him as he still had his thumb running across my mouth, so I just nodded again.

He hesitated a moment before lowering his head. My eyes were wide thinking he was going to kiss me. He diverted his head at the last moment and kissed my cheek. His lips were warm and left my whole body tingly. It was a reaction I have never had. I could feel myself heat up. THIS was _definitely_ not the way my body reacted to Edward.

Just as Jake was pulling back up we were both hit in the face with two large pillows. We turned to see Quil and Embry ready with two more pillows.

"Hey, none of that! Unless of course Bella is into moresomes." He wiggled his eyebrows as both Jake and Embry groaned. I wasn't sure if it was out of annoyance to his comment or at the image they provoked. I really wasn't sure I wanted to know.

"Atera!" I screamed and threw how many ever pillows I could get my hands on.

After an hour of wrestling around we all cuddled up in a pile in the middle of the pillows and blankets. I was the main pillow for the three boys of course. Not that I cared, I wasn't sure why, but I had never felt as safe or right as I did around Jake and his friends. My friends now I guess.

* * *

_I could hear growling all around me. I stood once again in the meadow. The tree stood with her limbs shaking, almost as if in anger. The growling grew louder, causing me to whip my head around to catch the source of the noise._

_I wished I hadn't, I was surrounded by glowing red eyes. There were so many that the forest looked on fire._

_A pained howl came from within the trees and I knew it was the Jake wolf. A few moments later he came out from the darkness. It was just Jake. He was dragging himself across the meadow, one of his legs had been broken. Blood ran down his arms and naked chest, staining the ripped jean shorts._

_I hollered out for him, but he didn't seem to hear me. He just kept dragging himself towards the tree. Once there he fell. I kept waiting for him to move, but he didn't. I realized soon that he wasn't even breathing. He was dead._

_I tried to go to him, but someone was holding me back. I collapsed into their arms as I cried._

"_Watch young one. Watch and learn." It was Billy's voice. He kept a strong hold on me as I continued to try and get to Jake. Couldn't he not see he was dead? Did he not care? _

_I took in as much air as I could into my lungs and screamed._

"_JACOB!"_

* * *

I jolted awake at the screaming in my dream. For a moment all I could think was; "Jake was dead." I looked around me franticly till I looked down and realized that he was wrapped around my waist. I let out a breath and snuggled back down and pushed myself as close to him as I could. The dreams had never been anything but relatively peaceful. This one on the other hand left me with a bitter taste in my mouth.

I closed my eyes and hoped that the dreams wouldn't come back tonight. I couldn't take another one like that.

* * *

_Chapter Four Preview:_

_I opened my eyes to the sight of Charlie and Billy standing over me. Both with raised eyebrows. Shit! Moaning came from beside me, below me…under me? I looked down at where I was and found myself tangled head to toe in russet skinned boys._

_Jacob had a hold of my waist, one hand knotted in my hair, the other clasping tightly to my thigh which he had flung over his hips. His head rested just above my own._

_Quil had somehow gotten himself under me, my head resting just on his stomach as one of his leg had flung itself over the one of mine that was over Jake. _

_Embry was the cutest by far. He was below the three of us and had wrapped his arms around my legs like he was holding onto a teddy bear._

* * *

(Author's Notes: Yay next chapter done! Hehe by far this is one of my favs.

Now I'm sure most know the song, A Horse With No Name from America, if not listen to it! Seriously one of my fav songs and it just seems like a great song to sing at a bonfire.

Now though it will not be posted for awhile I have another Bella/Jake story planned out, one I have had in mind for months actually, It will be all human though. So just thought I'd say.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own anything twilight or the song A Horse With No Name.)


	5. Forsooth!

Chapter Four: Forsooth!

* * *

I was hot, not just hot, but sweltering. I could feel beads of sweat as they rolled down my back, soaking my shirt. Arms tightened around me, several arms. More than one person had. I heard a loud cough and what sounded like someone trying not to laugh.

I opened my eyes to the sight of Charlie and Billy standing over me. Both with raised eyebrows. Shit! Moaning came from beside me, below me…under me? I looked down at where I was and found myself tangled head to toe in russet skinned boys.

Jacob had a hold of my waist, one hand knotted in my hair, the other clasping tightly to my thigh which he had flung over his hips. His head rested just above my own.

Quil had somehow gotten himself under me, my head resting just on his stomach as one of his leg had flung itself over the one of mine that was over Jake.

Embry was the cutest by far. He was below the three of us and had wrapped his arms around my leg like he was holding onto a teddy bear.

"If we didn't know better, I believe we should be really angry right now." Billy laughed a bit as he reached to grab something from between his hip and wheelchair. Before I could register what was happening I was blinded by the bright flash of a camera. I would kill them!

"I'm going to need a copy of that Billy." Quil muttered as he burrowed his face into the hair at the top of my head. His movement caused Jake to squirm, making something scarily apparent. My eyes went wide as that apparent something was ground between my legs. Oh God! Jake was practically humping me with his two best friends wrapped around us and his father and mine watching. I wondered if I asked nicely enough if the ground would open up and swallow me.

A moan passed through Jake's lips as he continued, what was worse was he had tightened his hands. The one on my hip was pushing me into him while the one in my hair pulled my head back so my neck was exposed. Surely after this Charlie wouldn't allow Jacob anywhere near me.

"Help!" My voice was more of a whine than I had planned it to be. Before Jake's little dream hump could go any further Quil had slapped him across the head.

Jake bolted up right, effectively tossing me harshly on the floor. Luckily Quil's stomach was in the way so I didn't bust my head open.

"W-what? What the fuck Quil?"

"Jacob!" Billy's voice was harsh as he looked down at the four of us. Though I swear I saw laughter in his eyes. Jake straightened up and pulled away from me.

"Um, it's not what it looks like. We...um.." With that both our fathers burst out laughing.

"It's fine Jake, just watch your language around a lady. I know I've taught you better." Oh, nice. So Jake couldn't curse around me for fear of offending my sensibilities, but humping my crotch in front of our fathers was perfectly acceptable? I think it was time I had a little talk with Billy about getting his priorities straight.

"Sorry." Jake hung his head while giving his father his 'You know you want to forgive me, I'm your favorite' face. Billy shook his head as he turned to follow Charlie out.

"Don't even try that Jake, it won't work. Plus Rachel is my favorite." Billy just winked at me and left.

It was silent for a moment before Quil busted out laughing, the rest of us just staring at him like he had three heads.

"Shit Jake! If Old Quil had caught me humping Bella like you were I would be dead. I wish my grandpa was more like Billy." Jake rubbed the back of his neck and it took me a moment to realize that under his russet skin he had turned a bright red.

"Fuck, Bella…I'm sorry…" Embry cut in at that moment with an evil smirk on his face.

"Yeah, he is only sorry he wasn't awake while he did it." I watched while for the next hour the three boys, my three boys, wrestled around.

I think this may have been the best birthday I had ever had.

* * *

Oh course all things have to come to an end, whether good or bad. Around noon Charlie returned to tell me that we needed to go soon. Turns out Alice had been calling all last night and all morning and the only way Charlie could get her to stop was promise that I would be at my house by dinnertime.

I bid the boys goodbye and hopped into the cruiser feeling completely content for the first time in a very long time. When we pulled up in our drive Alice and Edward were actually sitting on our porch. I really shouldn't have been surprised. What did surprise me was for the first time since I had met the Cullens I was not excited by their visit. I found myself wishing that they would leave.

Charlie gave a nod to both of them and abandoned me to my fate with the very angry pixy and disappointed boyfriend.

No one spoke for sometime, just looking back and forth between each other. I finally got tired of it.

"Ok, fine…I'm sorry. But it wasn't my idea, how was I to know they were actually going to come and kidnap me in the middle of school?" Edward sighed and shook his head. I hated the look he was sending my way. It made me feel like a five year old child that had disappointed her father.

"You could have told them no, marched right back around and came to me. Do you realize how hurt everyone is? Esme was really looking forward to spending time with you. Emmett was like a child that had his puppy kicked. Bella, how could you do this to all of us?" I really, really hated when he did this to me. Dear God, he was actually making me feel guilty because I couldn't stop three guys, that were much larger than me, from kidnapping me so I couldn't go to a party I didn't want in the first place.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. I had had such a wonderful night and in the matter of only minutes Edward had ruined my good mood. I was suddenly very tired and all I wanted to do was go lay down for a bit.

"Look, Edward, Alice, I'm sorry. But I told you already I didn't want a party, I didn't want this to be a big deal. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't blame me for something that was out of my control, and for once allow me to make decisions for myself for once. Thank you." I pushed past them a little surprised when they allowed me through.

"Now, I'm going to go and make dinner for Charlie and then to bed and I ask, Edward, that you just let me be alone tonight." Edward hung his head and nodded while Alice picked up a bag from beside her feet.

"Of course. Here, these are your gifts….well all but one. Emmett installed a new radio in your truck while you were gone last night. Love you Bella." I could hardly look into Alice's eyes. I had expected to find hurt, annoyance, possibly anger. The resignation in them shocked me. It looked like she had just given up. On what I wasn't sure.

She left then without another word. Edward looked at me quickly before kissing the top of my head softly.

"Alright, but we are going to talk about this tomorrow. Love you." I just nodded and went into the house leaving my unnaturally beautiful boyfriend just standing on my porch.

* * *

I flipped the CD from Alice and Edward over and over in my hand. I hadn't felt this confused over my feelings before. How could I have just left Edward standing there? I hadn't even said I love you back. Why?

The CD slipped from my fingers and landed on the bed beside me. Everything the Cullens had gotten me were wonderful, mostly the tickets. It had been awhile since I had visited Renee. I was pulled from my thoughts by clinking against my window. Surely Edward wouldn't be out there?

I couldn't help the huge grin that covered my face as I looked down at the ground. My three boys stood there with handfuls of rocks. Embry noticed me and waved me down. I shook my head, I had told Edward that I wanted to be alone. If he found out that I had spent the night with these three he would blow it.

Jake and Quil joined in, even going so far as starting one very embarrassing dance when I still refused. I opened the window and amidst my giggles tried to tell them to go. I hadn't got very far when the three of then got down on one knee and produced a rose each from behind their backs.

"My Lady, How now? Thou art fair. Aye, thine eyes art like jewels wet with dew…um…" I had to bite my lip just to keep from laughing out loud. What in the world were they doing? Jake nudged Embry to continue where he left off.

"Um…where thou goest, we follow..ith. I say to thee…" Embry shrugged his shoulders and motioned to Quil who picked up where his friends left off.

"Prithee….oh for God's sake Bella get that tight ass of yours down here before these two start sprouting boobs! They've had me talking like a pansy all afternoon! I'm begging! Help!" That did it. I had to hold onto the sides of the window just to hold myself up as I laughed. I just hoped Charlie didn't wake up.

"Forsooth!" I just shook my head and closed the window before throwing on a pair of jeans and shirt. The least I could do was see what they wanted after that little performance.

I tiptoed the best I could through the house and outside where my three gentlemen stood waiting with their roses in their hands. One at a time they handed me a rose and gave me a kiss on my forehead. I didn't fail to notice how Jake had lingered much longer than the other two.

"Ok, so what exactly was that about?" Quil wrapped his arm around my shoulder and begun to push me along with him towards the street.

"We have decided today that you, our fine woman, should be apart of our club." I cocked my head at that. Club?

"What? Do you guys have a clubhouse and everything? Meetings after school and a secret handshake too?" Quil flicked my arm lightly. I could hear Jake and Embry laughing behind me.

"Haha, you think you are so funny, don't you Swan?" I only nodded, though I really should have been paying attention to where we were going as before I knew it I was once again being stuffed into the back of a car.

Ok, this was going to get old real quick.

"What Quil means is that he decided that since you are hanging out with us more that you should have some sort of initiation. Sorry, Bells, we tried to stop him. We thought we should come along at least to make sure he didn't too carried away." Fear started to rise in my stomach. I could just imagine what Quil had in mind, I really didn't like it.

"Oh don't look like that! Now, to First Beach my boys!" I really, really didn't like it.

* * *

Author's Note: SO SORRY it took so long to get this out. I love this story, but Nightingale has pretty much stolen my muse. Though I don't plan on forgetting this one, because I do love it.

Now it looks like I will be moving in the next month or two, so I might not be able to update all that much. What I'm hoping to do is write one more chapter of all of my other Pack stories...on here and Black N Pack...and then write six chapters for Nightingale and update once a week so at least all you lovely readers will have something read even though I will not be able to write.


	6. The Initiation

Chapter Five: The Initiation;

* * *

I may not have known Quil all that long, but one thing I have learned in the short time we have been friends is that when Quil has an idea…run! This proved true as soon as we had all made our way to the beach.

Quil was standing in front of the three of us, his hands placed firmly on his hips and a huge grin on his face. Both Jake and Embry looked torn. Myself, I was sure my jaw was opened so far that my chin was in the sand.

"You want to do what?" My voice rose up a few octaves on the last word, but I just ignored it in favor of staring at my new perverted friend in shocked horror.

"I don't think I stuttered Bella. I said, that we were going to go skinny dipping." I just blinked at him for a moment.

"In the ocean, here…with you three?" He was looking at me as though he was contemplating on whether or not I was dropped on my head as a baby. I was already sure he had been….several times. I bet under all that wild hair we numerous dents.

"No, in the bathtub with Curly, Larry, and Moe. Of course in the ocean with us. Come on Bella, it will be fun, and liberating!" I glanced over at the other two hoping to have their support on the idiocy of this plan. Only I could tell as they looked me over that the idea of getting wet and wild with a girl was winning over the absurdity of this all. I took in a deep breath in order to calm myself and not punch Jake in the jaw for even considering this.

"No, it will be cold and embarrassing! And dangerous! It is the middle of the night Quil." He shook his head and started to remove his shirt. I averted my eyes really not wanting to know any of the boys that well.

"Fine, no skinning dipping. But we are still going swimming. We won't go out too far." I refused to say a word. This whole thing was stupid and I should have just left them standing under my window. Charlie would have woken up and possibly shot off his gun a time or two just to scare them. The thought caused a smile to slip over my lips.

There was one thing I really needed to learn if I was going to hang around these three, and that was to always keep alert. Before I could register what was happening, I was picked up by two sets of strong arms. One locking under my arms and around my chest, the other clasping tightly to my ankles. No matter how loud I yelled or threatened them they refused to let me go.

That was until my body was flung up into the air only to come crashing down in the icy water. I came up spluttering and ready to kill. I stopped the moment I saw Jacob in front of me. He had taken his shirt off and was standing almost waist deep in the water. His hair was already wet and half of it was flung over his right shoulder. The wet strands curling down his chest, rivers of salt water flowing from the tips, over his tight stomach and down into the ocean.

I could speak, couldn't think. The moonlight cast down over his body making him appear to almost glow with a supernatural white light. He wore no smirk or smile, his lips were set straight and his eyes were so deep I felt as though I were swimming in them instead.

He reached his hand out and cupped my face, his thumb running along my bottom lip. He pulled it down slowly, allowing the pad of his thumb to rest on the hot moist skin of my inner lip. He took a step closer and I was sure I heard myself whimper from the heat of his stare.

The moment was broken when Quil yelled before splashing water at Embry. Jake smiled and let go of my face and turned to attack his two best friends. Even though I knew I shouldn't, I found my tongue running over the inside of my lip gathering the salty taste of Jake that remained there.

* * *

We spent the next hour horsing around in the water. Mostly taking turns dunking each other. Though I do believe the highlight of the night was the prank that we all pulled on Quil.

It had been Jake's idea to get him back for his first suggestion, but what we did had been mine. I distracted him…ok I flirted with him. Horribly, but he didn't seem to mind. While he was busy trying to impress me Jake had ducked under the water and ripped down his shorts and quickly tossed them to Embry who had been waiting closer to the beach.

I should learn to think my pranks out more, because I wasn't expecting Quil to run out of the water and chase Embry all over the beach. I think THAT image was one I was never going to get out of my brain.

At the moment we were back in the car, but I was sure they were not taking me home yet. Not that I minded at all. I snuggled closer into Jake's arms and allowed him to warm me up. I should be worried about what is going to happen once Charlie finds out that I snuck out, but I was too busy being happy. And I was, happy.

It was strange the way I felt around these guys, mostly Jake. There really was only one word I could use to describe what it felt like around him. Home. Jake felt like home.

My mind went back to my dreams and the phrase that I always heard. Mo Anam Cara. I have heard that phrase before, but for the life of me I could not remember where.

"What are you thinking so hard on down there?" Jake's voiced whispered across my face and I shivered. He just pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head.

"Nothing, just wondering what I'm going to tell Charlie if he realizes that I am out with you guys." Jake smoothed a bit of hair out of my face before settling back further in the seat.

"Don't worry, we will have you home before he gets up. Anyway I think he likes me, I mean if he hasn't killed me after I practically humped you in front of him I am sure he won't shoot me for taking his daughter swimming." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, his attitude towards you is a little frightening. Even so I am not sure he would be alright with you throwing his daughter into the cold September ocean in the middle of the night." He just shrugged his shoulders. Slight snores came from beside us where Embry was currently resting. Quil refused to allow any one of us up front after the stunt we pulled, in fact he still hasn't spoken besides to tell us to get our asses in the backseat now! Poor Quil.

The car stopped and I looked out to notice that we had arrived at Jake's garage. This place I assumed was home base.

We all got out and piled into the garage. Jake pulled an old space heater from behind a pile of junk in the corner and set it up in front of the pile of blankets and pillows that he had yet to clean up. It wasn't long before our clothes were dry and we were drifting off to sleep.

"Shit!" Embry's shout jolted me awake, as well as both Jake and Quil.

"Shit you guys we've got to get Bella home, now!" I looked to the small clock on the wall and silently cursed myself. It was ten to five in the morning. Quickly we gathered up everything and piled into the car.

"So, hey even though we didn't skinny-dip am I still in your club?" Quil plastered on thoughtful expression.

"That depends. Which one of you thought up that prank on me?" I bit my bottom lip for a moment, not sure if I should admit to it or blame the other two. In the end I knew my lying skills sucked so I had no choice.

"Um, yeah that would be me." Quil's lips spread out into the largest smile I had ever seen before he started laughing.

"Go Bella! I knew you had it in you! Yeah Babe, you are in our club." He winked at me and settled back into his seat.

* * *

I watched as my three boys drove off before I opened the back door and crept inside. I hoped that Charlie had yet to wake up. I really wasn't sure what I would tell him where I have been. Luckily for me I could still faintly hear his snores through the house.

I tiptoed up and stairs and into my room. I would have to take a long shower later, the salt water had left my skin feeling tight and icky. But at the moment all I wanted was to curl up under my blankets and sleep.

"Hello Bella." I stopped in my tracks. Shit!

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get this out. Nightingale has pretty much highjacked my muse, but i am trying to update all my other stories as well.

Ok, I have been debating this for awhile now, I am thinking of uping the time that the boys phase. Since we don't have zombie Bella to deal with and all of that I am thinking of having them phase a bit sooner than in the books. So just to warn you.


	7. Human

Chapter Six: Human

* * *

Shitshitshitshitshit! Could he never just listen to me for once? I quietly closed my bedroom door afraid of waking Charlie if I should actually loose it. I must say, at the moment I wouldn't mind a little yelling match. This was the second time in less than twenty-four hours that he ruined my mood.

"What do you want Edward, I think I remember telling you that I wanted to be alone tonight." He lifted one elegant eyebrow and sat silently down in my rocker. How the hell could he look so aggravated and calm at the same time?

"The key word there being 'alone.' A word that normally implies the absence of others. From what I can see you were nowhere near alone tonight. What were you doing with those boys, and why do you smell like salt and fish?" His wrinkled his nose up.

"First off what I did is none of your business. And second, that is ocean water thank you very much!" I huffed a bit as I went through my drawers for a clean set of sweats and shirt.

"Ocean…you went swimming? At night? In this weather?" I don't think I have ever seen that expression on Edward. He looked to be simultaneously angry, surprised, and confused. It was like his eyebrows could decide if they wanted to be up or down, together or apart. It really was rather funny, and I had to hold myself together. I don't think it would have been a good idea to laugh at my boyfriend in the middle of an argument.

"Yes, yes, and oh yeah…yes. Sheesh Edward, it isn't like I went deep sea diving. We just waded out a little ways, not too far. And the water wasn't as cold as you would think, see I'm perfectly fine." He was silent a moment. I had hoped he was done, of course though he wasn't.

"What were they thinking? You could have been hurt! So many things could have happened to you. I swear you have no sense of your own safety. Bella promise me that you won't do something so stupid again." That stopped me in my tracks as I had been on my way to clean off my bed. I knew that tone of voice. THAT was not a request, THAT was his way of ordering me. Anger bubbled in my chest and I had to bite my lip for a moment in order not to grab something and chuck it at his head.

"I am no more breakable than any other human. And that is what I am, human. You wanted me to remain that way, so guess what? You are just going to have to live with it." I could see the annoyance swimming in his eyes. This was what he wanted, he had his chance to make me like him. He chose to keep me human.

"Love, most people don't fall while standing still. I don't want you around those boys again. It is obvious they are a bad influence on you. You would have never snuck out in the middle of the night before." Bad influence? I don't think there could be three more good people in the world than my boys. Sure Quil was an incorrigible flirt, but he was mostly harmless. Not something I could say about Edward. One wrong move and I was dinner. I stared down at my hands as I pulled my blanket back.

I had never actually thought about Edward or any of the Cullens that way. In fact since I met them I have worked my hardest to make them understand that I didn't care what they were and that I was not afraid. So why all of a sudden was the fact that they were vampires bothering me?

"You don't know that. In fact I can pretty much assure you that had the situation presented itself with you I would have snuck out. I mean, My God Edward, look at everything I have done since I met you. Sneaking out for a swim with three of my friends I think is pretty mild next to running away while being chased by crazy vampires." I grabbed my clothes and headed for the door.

"That is not the same. Just promise me Bella." I looked over my shoulder at him, my face as blank as I could make it.

"No. You are my boyfriend not my father. I am tired and want to go to bed. When I get back in here I want you to be gone. And if you are smart you will leave me alone for a few days. Right now I'm not liking you very much." With that I left for the bathroom. I could believe I actually told him that, but for some reason he was getting on my last nerve lately.

When I returned to my room he was no where to be seen. I shut and locked my window, going so far as to pull my curtains tightly closed.

* * *

_Smoke was everywhere. Horrid purple smoke. It was so sweet that it made my stomach churn. Arms were still clasped tightly around my waist and I realized that Billy still had a hold of me._

_Tears were pouring from my eyes and all I wanted to do was tear myself away from Billy and run straight to Jake. His body was broken and bleeding against the tree. I could tell he wasn't breathing. Still Billy wouldn't let up his hold._

_I watched helplessly as all around me a battle was fought. I couldn't make faces out. Only blurs of fur and white marble._

"_Watch Child. Just watch." Everything around me began to slow, the only thing I could focus on was Jake. The image of the ghost hands appeared from the tree once again. They stroked the side of Jake's face, and for just a moment I saw a vision of a young woman running her fingers through the fur of wolf-Jake._

_Jacob didn't stir, but a light seemed to pulse from the two. I watched in awe and fear as the ghost hands plucked several berries from the branch of the tree and place them in Jake's mouth. The image of the girl I had seen moments before fully stepped from the trunk of the tree._

_I couldn't see her face, only the length of brown hair that toppled off her shoulders. She pressed her lips to Jake's and whispered against his mouth._

"_Don't leave me, Mo Anam Cara."_

* * *

I woke to find my eyes flooded with tears. I wiped them away and sat up. I wasn't sure what these dreams were about. I had never really believed in dream interpreting, but I was inclined to change my mind. When one had a vampire boyfriend a whole new world of possibilities opened.

I sighed, I was not looking forward to today. Not after the argument I had last night. I expected to feel differently today. I really believed that once I woke up I would feel bad about what I said and most likely apologize. Only I really didn't want to. In fact I hoped he stayed far away from me today. The day hadn't even started yet and I already was in a bad mood.

Oh, wasn't today going to be fun!

Not.

* * *

Thank God for lunch! One of the major problems with living in a small town like Forks is that everyone knows your business almost before you do.

The day started out with Jessica noticing how I brought my truck instead of Edward driving me. Normally this was not too strange, what was strange was after I got out I didn't even acknowledge any of the Cullens.

This started the rumor mill. By the time I was in my seat for my first class I had already heard two rumors about how Edward and I must have gotten into a fight. Of course by the next class the students from my first had spun the tale to include how we weren't even talking.

Mike and Lauren had then added in how they had seen me hoping into a car with three boys from La push. Mix in the fact that I have been seen with the same three boys lately….let's just say that at the moment according to the kids at Forks High Edward and I are now broken up.

I sit down and stare at my plate. I try to ignore the chairs around me being pulled out and filled with all my…human…friends.

"Is it true that Edward caught you cheating on him with another guy? And that you are having an affair with three boys from La Push?" I wonder if I would get in trouble if I just busted Lauren's nose right now. Being the daughter of the Police Chief had to have some benefits. Surely Charlie could get me off, or maybe make the case against her.

"_No Sir, she was the one that assaulted me! She punched my fist with her head! Look at what she did to my poor hand!"_ I snorted at my own ridiculous mind. Maybe the boys' humor was rubbing off on me.

"Is that what people are saying? Really! No, Edward and I just got into a bit of a disagreement. We are just cooling down right now." Lauren looked like she didn't believe me. Of course she would much prefer the scandalous rumors to the truth.

No one said anything more about Edward and I after that. It looked like I was going to finally get some piece. That was at least until Angela tapped me on the shoulder. Alice was standing beside me waiting for me to notice her.

I bid goodbye to everyone and followed her outside and a little ways from the school. Something was wrong, she had no bounce in her step. She seemed sad actually. When we stopped she turned and took me into a huge hug.

"Alice, um what is the matter?" She let go of me and took a step back. She wouldn't look at me, just played with her hands. The action was so human it almost looked strange on her.

"Nothing. Look, Bella, if I ask you something will you tell me the truth?" Does she even have to ask?

"Of course. Alice…" She held her hand up and took a step back.

"You are having dreams right? I mean not about James or anything, but ones about wolves and a tree?" I knew my mouth must have been hanging open right about now. Had she been having visions about me having these dreams? I just nodded my head. She hung hers.

"I won't tell Edward, or anybody, but Bella is something going on with you and that Jake boy?" Not her too?

"No! Alice how could you ask me that? I love Edward and you know that. Jake and I are friends that is all!" Why did those words feel forced?

"Jacob feels like home doesn't he?" She was looking me straight in the eyes.

"No." Yes.

"Ok, one last thing." Alice pulled a silver ring from her pocket and set it in my hands before turning and walking back inside. I turned the ring around the top knuckle of my index finger. Etched into the shining silver were two words.

Anam Cara.

* * *

I stared at the ring which I had set on the table across my room. I was sure I looked like I was trying to make the thing melt with just my eyes. I wasn't sure what Alice had been getting at. Why she gave me that ring.

It was a simple ring. A wide silver band with the words etched in curving letters. It was a man's ring and wouldn't even fit on my thumbs. I was once again brought out of my thoughts by a clinking on my window.

Jake, Quil and Embry were standing under my window holding handfuls of rocks. Again.

"Why don't you guys just use the door? It is only four thirty in the afternoon." One by one they dropped their pebbles and grinned up at me.

"Oh come on, that wouldn't be fun now would it?" Even though they really couldn't see it too well I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but less chance of my window getting busted. What do you want?" I was hoping they wouldn't bust out in song or something. That was all I needed. It getting around that I was being serenaded by three boys.

"Now that the initiation is over it is time for the first meeting of the Cool Club!" Really?

"Quil, you are a dork. You realize that right?" Jake and Embry snorted, but it didn't seem to phase Quil. He just smiled and licked his lips.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm a cool and sexy dork and you know you want to jump my bones. Come on Bella, admit it. You want this piece of hot man meat that is Quil." Ok, I might just throw up.

"Man meat? From what I saw last night I would say little smoky actually." I have never seen a jaw drop as fast as his did. The two boys beside him broke down laughing. Jake actually had to hold Embry up when he lost his balance.

"Now, what do guys have planned?" Quil refused to look up at me. I ended up having to wait for Jake to calm down.

"Nothing big we swear. Just thought we could hit the diner for something to eat and then just hang." I looked back towards the ring on the table and back down at Jake.

"We have already called Charlie and he is going to stop by Sue's and get something for him and my Dad. So you don't have to worry about cooking." I was beginning to think that Charlie like Jake just a little too much.

"Ok, fine. Just let me grab my jacket and I will be right down." I locked up the house and piled myself in the backseat of the car. Quil still didn't look at me. I guess I was going to have to sooth his ego a little.

"If it make you feel better Quil, I happen to know a few girls that find little smokys cute." I batted my eyelashes at him and tried to look all innocent.

"Yeah, it really doesn't Bella." As we drove down the road, trying to contain our laughter I swore I saw a flash of white marble and black hair.

* * *

Author's Note: Would ya look at that, I updated quickly! Hehe, well I wouldn't get too used to it sadly. I do try but sometime real life takes over.

ok I know there was not much of our boys in this one, but I really needed to show how Bella's relationship with Edward is changing.

As I said the boys will be phasing pretty soon actually. So while the humor will remain we will be getting some more drama here soon.

Plus a quick note...pay attention to the dreams closely, they are very improtant to what is going to be happening in the coming chapters.


	8. Six Monkeys

Chapter Seven: Six Monkeys;

* * *

Time has a funny way of passing you by when you are having fun. And yet crawling when you are not. The strange thing though is when it seems to move quickly while still ticking by at a snail's pace. For the past month that is what it has felt like.

When I am with Jake and the boys time flies and I seem to never get enough time with them. Though while with the Cullens time couldn't move slower.

In the past month I have found that Edward and I have only talked a handful of times, and as for dates….we are silent as the grave. No pun intended. We always end up going to some over priced restaurant where Edward orders my meal and we sit in silence.

He has kissed, the same chaste press of lips he normally gave. I am reluctant to say that where they once made my blood boil and my body heat they did nothing now but annoy me.

On the other hand when I was with my boys, for that was what they were, my heart sang. With each passing day La Push became just that much more my home.

I sit in my room now looking around at the pictures on the wall, some of Edward and the Cullens and many new ones of my boys. When I first came to live with Charlie this room was mine, even though I had been gone so many years. It was still mine, still home.

Now it feels more like just another room in Charlie's house. Maybe it was all the time I have been spending in La Push. Though Edward had once again voiced his dislike for my boys, I simply ignored him. In turn most of my afternoons were spent with Jake, and every weekend too.

I do not know what to make out of Charlie. Most normal fathers would be rather concerned that their teenage daughter was spending the night with three boys. Not him though.

When he realized that I had been sneaking out he decided it had been time for a talk. Only not the one I expected. Turns out Billy wasn't as oblivious as we had thought and had actually been keeping an eye on us. After he told Charlie what we had really been doing all anger he should have had seemed to just disappear.

Now Jake had a key; thank God he had enough sense left to refuse to give Quil one; and an open invitation. The boys had stayed over here a few times, but after having Charlie come down complaining about the noise we decided Jake's garage was the best.

As much as I enjoy the freedom, I am not sure if I should be happy that my father trusts us or upset that he may not care that his daughter might be sleeping with three boys. Who were all younger than me. Whichever, I have resolved not to question it. No need to try and fix something that is not broken.

The creaking of the stairs breaks me out of my thoughts. Jake was suppose to come and pick me up, today was Friday and we were all going to spend the weekend watching moves and eating junk food in what Quil has dubbed The Club House. In other words Jake's garage.

"Hey Babe, you ready yet?" Jake's head appeared through my doorway. I gave up a week after Charlie gave him a key in trying to get him to knock. He refused and I was pretty sure it was because he was hoping to catch me nude or something. I have taken to dressing in the bathroom only, with the door locked.

"Yeah, just need to grab my jacket." He nodded and entered my room. He had been in here many times, but he still had to snoop every time.

"Didn't you pack a bag?" I watched as he flung himself down on my bed. I couldn't help the cringe at his action. In the past month the boys have shot straight up. Where when we first started to hang out just Jake's feet dangled off the end of my bed, now he could lay with his head on the pillow and his feet almost touched the floor. I was afraid one of them would break my bed or chair one day with the way they would sit down in them.

"Don't need to. I have left enough clothes over there that I am running out of them here. And last weekend I realized that since I was living there more than here lately that I should just keep a bottle of shampoo and that over there." When I looked up at his face I noticed a strange expression. Almost thoughtful and hopeful at the same time.

"Why don't you just move completely in? We have the room. Rachel doesn't plan to live here after she graduates, so we have an extra room. We could even spend this weekend painting it up and moving you in." I sighed and sat down near his hips facing him.

"That would be lovely if not for a few things. First, while Charlie likes you, he needs me still. Second, I am still in school. It would be a hassle to go back and forth between La Push and Forks everyday. And before you say anything I can't go to your school. You know the Council would never allow it.

"Thirdly…thirdly Edward wouldn't like it." I looked away as I said this and focused on the wall where several pictures of Edward were hung. I felt Jake's warm hand set atop my thigh and squeeze slightly. I still didn't look at him. This was one subject that we most definitely didn't agree on.

"Fuck what he thinks. Bella, you belong in La Push and you know it." I did know it, that was the problem. His offer to move in should have freaked me the hell out, but it didn't. In fact I so wanted to just pack up the rest of my stuff and just hightail it to his house.

"Our relationship is already strained at the moment, if I was to move in with you and Billy it would shattered it completely." His hand rose a little higher but still remained far enough down that I was comfortable.

"That might be best. You don't love him." His statement shocked me. Not that he said something that should have hurt me, but because it made me realize something. I haven't told Edward that I loved him since before the four of us started hanging out.

I used to never let a day go by that I didn't tell him that I loved him. He still told me, at least when we talked. But not once have I said those three words to him.

My eyes were wide when I looked down at Jake. I knew I must have looked scared to death because he sat up quickly and pulled me into his lap, his face hiding in the crook of my neck.

"I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have said that. I know you love him. It is just wishful thinking on my part. Please say you forgive me?" His lips ghosted over the flesh of my neck and I had to hold back the little moan that wanted to escape. His lips were so hot and his touches were filled with more passion than any of Edward's.

"I..it's ok." And was all I said on the matter. I didn't even know what to think how would I know what to say? Did I really not love Edward anymore? If so when did I fall out of love?

"Come on, the boys are most likely waiting on us. And you know if we don't hurry Embry will have all the candy eaten."

* * *

I was right. When we got to the garage Embry was sitting on the floor, his back to the wall with several empty bags of candy around him. I stood before him with my hands on my hips, but it hard to be mad at Embry. He is just so sweet and adorable, sometimes I have to fight the urge to pinch his cheeks. I wonder what he would do if one day I couldn't contain myself.

"Don't look so serious you two! You both look like someone died." Quil walked into the garage with five boxes of pizza and a bag filled with movies. Of course they had to leave him in charge of that!

Quil's eyes widened as he looked at Embry. The only other person that I knew that loved candy as much as Embry would be Quil. Those two could get into fights over the last kiss in the bag. It was rather funny actually.

"Em, dude! Seven bags? Seven fucking bags of candy? You couldn't even save us at least one bag?" I swear he looked like he was going to start crying. I walked over to him and patted his back till he turned and hid his face in my hair and pretended to cry.

"The poor, poor candy. They never had a chance!" I could feel Quil's hands as they slipped further and further down my back till they touched just the top of my butt. I pulled back quickly ready to punch him right in the mouth. He just held up his hands and backed away.

"Hey, a guy's got to try ya know!" I just rolled my eyes at him and turned back towards Embry. He was right about one thing. Seven bags of candy had to be a record.

"Seriously though Em, how are you not sick right now? Or in a sugar coma?" He shrugged his shoulders and pulled out a Whatchamacallit from his back pocket and started to open it up.

"I don't know. I've just been really hungry lately. Mom has started to get after me that I will have to get an after school job if I keep eating the way I have been." I could see Quil from the corner of my eyes as he noticed the chocolate bar in his friend's hands. It was comical the way his eyes got wide just before he pounced on Embry, the two rolling around on the floor trying to gain the candy.

"Come on Em, you already had the rest, just give me a bite at least!"

"No, buy your own damn candy! My mom bought this for me!" Jake walked quietly over to the two and pulled the bar from Embry's fingers before returning beside me, breaking it in half to share. The two on the floor were oblivious and we watched them for a good two minutes before they realized the chocolate was gone.

They both snapped their heads to us. I pointed my finger at Jake only to find he was pointing at me. Oh thanks a lot!

We ended up being chased around the garage and the yard for the next half hour.

* * *

"I think we are all in agreement that Quil is to never pick the movies out again." Quil huffed and I noticed that while the other two agreed it looked forced. Boys.

Quil had thought it would be a good idea to bring porn. Ok, maybe not actual porn, but it was pretty damn near it. I don't think there was a scene in the past three movies that did not include a naked girl, moaning, and freakishly a cow. Don't ask! Quil was one sick boy.

"Hey don't you look at me like that. I didn't have any money and no one offered me any so I had to borrow the movies. How was I suppose to my Gramps was into freaky shit?" Oh God, not the image that I wanted in my head. Old Quil locked in his room with his TV on and….Gah no, just no!

"Fine, but next time just tell us you don't have any money." He nodded and rummaged through the movies.

"Um, why don't we do something else?" He rolled his eyes and threw a dvd case at me.

"Don't worry, not everything I brought is that bad. See, it's Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead." I looked down at the case. Gary Oldman, hm might not be that bad.

We all set back down and started the movie. After a very annoying menu and credits who I was guessing were the title characters came on screen.

"_Heads….heads….heads….heads…heads…"_ We all looked to each other with raised eyebrows. Hey at least there were no naked women so far.

* * *

I don't think I have ever seen a sky as beautiful as the one above La Push. There were no harsh city lights to brighten the sky. There were so many stars.

I felt two warm arms wrap around my shoulders and I lean back into Jake's embrace. He is silent for a moment and I know he is looking up at the sky as well.

"I am still confused over that last movie. I mean which was which again?" I laughed lightly. All three of the boys had watched the movie with scrunched brows. I think they were fine with most of it, all but the players. It had taken them a moment to realize that all, ALL of them were guys. After that they all went bright red.

"Gary Oldman, the one with the long hair, he was Rosencrantz. The other was Guildenstern." I could feel him nodding against my head.

"How much you want to bet that Quil repeats the line about monkeys at least once a day for the next two weeks."

"Not taking that, we all know he will." It was quiet again, not that I minded. Silence with Jake was comfortable. His arms grew a little tighter around my waist as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Something is wrong with Embry." This seemingly non-sequitur threw me.

"What do you mean? He seemed fine to me, maybe a bit more of a pig. But fine all the same." I ran the fingers of one hand up and down his arms, a gesture I had noticed tended to calm him down.

"I'm not sure but something is up. He has been acting really weird lately. Not just with the eating, but he is always sleeping anymore. And he is getting upset more. Not like just mad, but angry. Over the stupidest of things.

"Like today at school. Some guy a year under us decided to sit at the table we normally eat at for lunch. When he saw him he just lost it. Started yelling at the poor kid. I swear he was about to hit him when Jared came and pulled him outside." I turned in his arms and looked up at him. That didn't sound like Embry at all. Em was always so kind quiet. I had never once even heard him yell.

"Maybe he is just stressed about something. School possibly." He shrugged his shoulders and took a look back at the opening of the garage where we could see our two best friends fast asleep.

"Maybe, but something doesn't add up. Jared, the guy that pulled Embry away, he is part of Sam's gang." I lifted my eyebrows asking him silently to continue on.

"You remember when you came down to First Beach after you first got here? And that guy, the older one that was hanging out with us?" I nodded vaguely remembering an older boy making some remark about the Cullens.

"That was Sam Uley. He used to be a pretty cool guy. He was going to go to college and everything. I remember Dad talking about it. Sam used to date Leah, you know Harry's daughter? Well Leah had been going on and on about Sam getting into college and soon joining him. Then one day he waltzes through town looking like he had taken lessons from The Incredible Hulk and no one says anything when he announces he isn't going." Jake backs us up against the garage wall and plays with the ends of my hair.

"That's not all. Him and Leah were like the 'it' couple here in La Push. Everyone were taking bets on how long it would be before they were married and had kids. But just one day Leah shows up at school with red rimmed eyes and refusing to speak to anyone.

"A couple of days later we all find out that Sam left her for her cousin. A woman she thought of as her best friend." Ouch! Poor Leah, to be betrayed not just by her boyfriend but her own family!

"Ok, I get that Sam is a bastard. But what does any of this have to do with Embry?" He closed his eyes for a moment and leaned his head back against the wall.

"Sam he…ok Paul and Jared it isn't like they his friends, more like his followers. They do whatever he says. It is weird, but the weirdest part is how they watch us." I was shocked he actually looked this bothered.

"Watch you?" he removed one hand from my back so he could run it through his hair.

"Yeah watch us. It is creepy. I catch them just staring sometimes, and now both Jared and Paul have made it a point to talk to Embry.

"They remind me of wolves moving in for the kill. And the worst part is the fact that my Dad and the rest of the Council love those three. Dad can't get enough of telling me how good a role model Sam is." I leaned my head on his chest hoping to relax him a little. It worked because soon I felt him take in a large breath and just wrap me in his arms.

Though he had calmed down I couldn't fully relax. Something was bothering me about what Jake had said. There was something pricking at the back of my mind, a forgotten memory. I was sure I would remember eventually. Until then I just wanted to remain in his arms where it was warm and safe.

Where it was home.

* * *

Author's Notes: First off, I know the title is weird, it is in reference to Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead. Which by the way if you haven't watched, do!

Hehe, I had to put that in one of my stories as it is one of my favorite movies, and it seemed to fit the best in here. So, go watch and hopefully you won't be confused. My sister loves the movie too, but she says she doesn't understand a word of it. But hey even if it is confusing seeing a young Gary Oldman in the bath is worth it! ;)

Also I can't really remember when the whole thing between Sam and Leah happened, so if I got it too early, oops!

So this is the chapter that will start the drama, but hopefully the humor will remain.

And who is with me that Embry's cheeks need to be pinched?


	9. For The Best

Chapter Eight: For The Best;

* * *

Things had still not gotten any better when it came to Edward. We talked a little more in the past week, but sadly most of those ended with the both of us arguing.

Alice was beginning to confuse me. I had thought she would end up siding with Edward, mostly since she thinks I have feelings for Jake. Only every time Edward and I get into she always pulls him away and berates him for trying to keep me from the Rez.

From what I have been able to gather the few times Edward and I have talked instead of fought, is that she is keeping something from him. That she is always blocking her thoughts from him. I have a good feeling what it is. She has talked to me twice more, each time asking me about my feelings towards Jake. I always reply the same. That he is my friend only. That is even beginning to sound weak to me.

My changing feelings for my best friend are just another thing bothering me. I had believed myself madly in love with Edward, I was ready to allow him to change me just so I could be with him forever. Now I find that where my heart once beat wildly for Edward it now beats even faster for Jake.

I comb my fingers through my hair as I stare in the mirror. It was Friday again and I was staying the weekend at Jake's like normal. I needed tonight, at lunch today was one of the worst fights with Edward I have ever had.

He had claimed that I no longer wanted to be with him, that I didn't love him anymore. I had lost it and if it wasn't for his family I would have yelled out their secret for the whole school to hear. The thing that hurt the worst was most of what he said was true. I just wish I knew what to do. I have pushed myself into his life since I got here and I'm not sure how to pull myself out without causing great big rips in the process.

From the collar of my shirt I can see the thin chain I had taken to wearing lately. I have the chain tucked inside my shirt in order to hide the ring that dangles from the side. I know it is a bit weird, but the ring that Alice handed me that day means something. A reminder I guess of my dreams.

I looked up the meaning of the phrase a couple of days ago, and it frightens me even more. Soul Friend. The one person out of all others that completes me, the one person that is home.

I shake these thoughts from my mind, time was running away from me and I still had to go and pick up the movies for the weekend.

* * *

When I finally walked through the garage with two bags of dvds, it was to two very gloomy faces. Jake and Quil sat on the floor side by side. Quil was just staring off into space where Jake was picking at a loose thread on his jeans.

"Ok, who died? Where's Embry by the way, he is normally the first here? Is he still sick?" Quil ignored me, it was Jake that looked up. He looked really upset.

"Embry isn't coming. He won't be coming anymore actually." This shocked me. Embry always loved weekends over with us. He was the first here and normally the last to leave. Sure this past week none of us has been able to hang out with him. He had gotten sick on Sunday morning and had to rush home.

Apparently he was pretty bad because his mother said that we couldn't even come over to visit.

"What? He get a girl friend or something?" That was the only thing I could think of that would cause any of the guys to quit movie weekends.

"No, more like three boyfriends." Quil's voice was bitter as he spit out his words. Three boyfriends? Surely he wasn't…

"He means Sam and his little gang. We had figured he would be well enough for us to visit today, so we skipped school and snuck over while his mom was at work. Only he wasn't home. We walked around for a bit till we finally saw him.

"He was just coming out of the woods, Sam, Paul and Jared following. You should see him Bella. He cut his hair and actually got the same damned tattoo as the others." Jake shot up from the floor and kicked an empty box he had left sitting by his Rabbit.

"We went to talk to him, but he got mad and started yelling at us. Telling us that we couldn't be friends anymore, and to leave him alone. Sam just stood there watching us and then ushered Embry off. I swear if I can ever just get my hands on that guy I will rip his head off!" Jake was actually shaking with anger. I set my hand on his arm and he immediately calmed.

"I can't believe Embry would do that. Something is going on you guys, this is just weird." Jake pulled me into his arms and held me close.

"I know, but I can't figure it out and can't even do shit about it. When I told my Dad, you know he told me? That I should just leave Embry alone right now, that eventually everything will work out. And of course he had to make sure to mention about what a fine young man Sam was and that if Embry was hanging out with him that he was in good hand. What a load of shit all that was." I twisted one of my arms from his and looked over to Quil. He looked so lost.

"Hey Quil, come here." He shook his head at first but soon relented when I refused to stop waving my arm. He tucked himself against my other side and I stood there holding both of my boys. We would figure this out and get our fourth back. I would make sure of it.

* * *

The rest of the weekend went by pretty slowly. No one was really interested in the movies I brought, instead we spent it just talking about nonsense or walking along the beach. It was Sunday evening and we were on our way back to Jake's after such a walk.

I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye. When I turned my head there stood Embry, and what a shocking sight he was. He had to have grown several inches. He was wearing nothing but a pair of cut off shorts and shoes. With so little clothes on I could see the muscles across his chest and in his arms that he didn't have a week ago. Something was definitely going on.

Before Jake or Quil could stop me I darted forward until I stood right in front of the boy I thought one of my best friends.

"What the hell Embry? Please tell me that Jake and Quil were wrong, that you did not just dump us." He looked pained as he looked down at me. He lifted a trembling hand and laid it on my cheek. My God he was burning up!

"I'm sorry Bella it is best this way. We can't be friend anymore, but listen to me before you go. For your safety stay away from here, go back to Forks and don't come back. Stay away from those…the Cullens. Please, you are too good to be caught up in the middle of this. I really am sorry Bella." He leaned down and left a scorching kiss on my forehead and ran off. I just stood there not knowing what happened or what to do.

Eventually I felt Jake take my arm and we headed to his garage. We sat there for a moment before I was finally able to speak.

"He told me to never come back to La Push." My voice was flat. I didn't know how to take that. Did he think that I didn't belong here? What was it? He said something about my safety and the Cullens. Why would he mention them?

"He has no right to tell you that! That bastard!" Jake and Quil started yelling about this and that about Embry and Sam and his gang. I just ignored them. There was something going on much more serious than just a gang of boys. Something Embry didn't want me caught up in.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry about it being short, hopefully the next won't be. Well, one down two more to go. Hope everyone is enjoying, and know that while I have been lax on replying to reviews I do read each and everyone. They make my day. :)

Disclaimer: Don't own!


	10. Not Quite 007

Chapter Nine: Not Quite 007

* * *

I never realized what a big presence Embry was in group until he was actually gone. Jake, Quil and myself have kept up our movie weekends, but it is not the same. It wasn't even just the way Em reacted to all of us, but the way we reacted to him.

Quil was much quieter now. While Em was friends with both Quil and Jake, you could tell that Quil and Embry were the closest. I had never noticed how they never went anywhere without the other. Now without his other half Quil was lost.

"This is pointless, we shouldn't even be watching this without Embry. He was the one that wanted to see it." Quil jumped up from the floor and took the dvd of Tank Girl from the player. I watched as he carelessly threw the disk in the bag beside the dvd.

Maybe these weekends are pointless now. But I refused to allow my boys to sulk around. Plus, things haven't gotten better with Edward. In fact since Embry ditched us it had only gotten worse.

When I had gotten home that Sunday three weeks ago Edward was once again waiting for me in my room. I hadn't made it two steps in when he rushed over to me and sniffed me. Actually sniffed me like a freaking dog! Then to complete the image he growled and proceeded to order me to never go back to La Push. He went so far as to threaten to kidnap me, or in his words, invite me over.

I was getting tired of it, so tired of it I had decided that before winter break I would break it off with him. It was not fair to either of us for me to continue in this relationship when I didn't love him anymore. If we continued on this way for much longer I feared I would end up hating him.

"So what should we do? It's only Friday, we have an entire weekend ahead of us." Jake was more angry than Quil about the whole thing. In fact he was just angry about everything anymore. Oh, he was still my sunny Jake, just that things would set him off easier than they normally would.

This whole thing has been bothering me. I had talked to Charlie about it, he only said that Billy said Embry was fine and Sam was a good guy. I then talked to Billy, yeah that didn't go as planned at all. I hadn't told Jake what his father had said, I knew it would send him over the edge.

Billy told me that Em was just going through some things right now and that Sam was helping him work through it. When I said that the boys and myself could've been there to support him, that he didn't have to find help elsewhere, Billy looked at me with the coldest of expressions. He then proceeded to tell me that none of this was my business and that I couldn't help them. Not that Jake and Quil couldn't, no I knew he meant that I couldn't help.

The worst part was the word 'them.' Somehow I knew he meant my other two boys. He was warning me just like Em had. Only I wasn't sure about what. Billy had always tried to keep me away from Edward, but he had always encouraged the friendship between me and his son.

I didn't understand the sudden hostility. My next plan of action was to confront Sam. He seemed to be at the root of this problem. I was sure he wouldn't tell me anything, not on purpose. But I was, if nothing, observant. I knew I could figure this out if I knew what to look for when I spoke to him. Thanks to what Embry said I had something to go on.

"First Beach maybe?" I sat back and listened as they halfheartedly talked about the plans for the weekend. I really wanted to suggest going to find Sam, but decided that would be something best left for me to do alone. Jake would probably try and beat the hell out of him.

"No, _they_ are there all the time." Quil and Jake just sat back in silence. This was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

Something had to be done! Friday we ended up just watching the rest of the movies we brought, though I don't think any of us could remember what they were. Saturday we worked on Jake's Rabbit. Or I should say Jake and Quil did, I sat on a stool and pretended I knew what they were doing.

It was Sunday now and we had decided to just call it quits for this week. I was going to go home, though I knew who would be waiting for me when I got there. I ended up just driving around, at least until I noticed Sam and some woman walking out of a small shop and into a car.

Now I guess I was thinking I was some sort of spy or something, because I was following the car. I slowed down as they approached a quaint house. I parked and walked the rest of the way, thinking stupidly that I could sneak up on them.

When I got closer I noticed while the girl as gone, Sam was leaning up against the car. And he was smirking right at me.

"Don't quit your day job, Bella. Next time you want to follow someone, don't do it in a truck that is louder than a freight train." Oops! I hadn't even thought about that. Quil would be so disappointed in me, mostly after his James Bond marathon he had insisted upon.

"You should go home Bella, there is nothing here for you." He turned to go in the house, but I was having none of it. I needed to know what was going on and how to make it right. I needed to before it was too late.

"I know Embry didn't really want to drop us. You made him, only I can't figure out why. Why are you collecting boys like toys?" He turned around and he no longer looked amused.

"Collecting boys? Please rephrase that." Ok, so maybe that wasn't the best choice of words.

"No, because that is what you are doing. You are pulling them in and dressing them like you. Cutting their hair and marking them with that stupid symbol. You are like a child, playing with your live dolls. You even make them do what you want. And I want to know why. Why did you tell Em to drop us?" His anger didn't abate, but he did look a bit softer as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Listen Bella, it is for the best at the moment. It won't be forever, Jake and Quil will have their friend back soon enough." It didn't escape my notice that he didn't include me.

"But I won't have my friend, will I?" All anger completely washed away with that, and I knew I was right.

"Go home Bella, go home and stay there." I willed the tears away that his statement caused. I wouldn't let me make me cry.

"No! Not until you tell me why I am being treated like this! Why am I not good enough?" I flinched away when he grabbed my chin, but he just held on and forced me to look up at him.

"You are too good, that is why. I am sorry this is hurting you, but believe me what Embry said is true. Go home, get rid of that boyfriend of yours and stay there. There are things in this world, dangers that you would be happier not knowing.

"Go and don't come back here." He let go of my chin and started to go into his house again. Everything he said was playing in my head as I turned to return to my truck. I lifted my head, hoping the wind would dry the tears that were starting to fall.

As I looked up I noticed a small tree just off by the side of the house. Though most of the leaves were already gone I knew that tree. It was the same one from my dreams.

My hand shot up to the ring beneath my shirt.

"Anam Cara…" I hadn't realized that I had said anything until a hot hand landed on my shoulder and turned me around. I looked up to find Sam looking at me strangely. Almost shocked.

"What did you say?" I stepped back not sure what was with this man. There was no way he could have hard me whisper, I know he had to have been on the porch.

"N-nothing. Look, Sam I am just going to go. You don't want me here, and frankly I don't want to be near you. So, yeah…" I turned and practically sprinted to my truck. Though he had given me a lot to think about, he was still kind of creepy.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, so no humor in this one, sorry. But we get a better clue about what is going on.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it!


	11. Flipped Off By Life

Chapter Ten: Flipped Off By Life

* * *

This is wrong. Strange that only a few months ago the couch I was sitting on seemed the most comfortable. The house I was currently in was home, and the people around me my family. It had all seemed right to me at one time not so long ago.

Now I shifted from side to side, the couch now uncomfortable. I longed for the pile of pillows I had become accustomed to. The house now seemed cold and drafty, too large and too open. I craved the small rickety garage. And the people were like strangers, cold, hard, rock like strangers. I wanted my small group of soft sweet boys.

These things were all wrong, but the thing that was by far the most wrong were the arms around me. These were carved from solid ice, I closed my eyes wishing they were warm. I needed the body next to me to be tall and russet, and ready with a beaming smile and shining eyes.

Sadly they were not. Things with my boys have been a little calmer since my talk with Sam. Though Embry had waved on more than one occasion he still refused to speak to any of us. The stress I think is beginning to get to Jake. I know it had gotten to me, either wise I would have never agreed to this weekend.

Edward was insistent that I spend the weekend with his family. I was his girlfriend after all. I knew he was right to a certain degree. I was his girlfriend, and I haven't spent much time with him or the rest of the Cullens.

So here I was, sitting on a uncomfortable couch in a chilly house surrounded by cold people. Edward had his arm wrapped around me, his fingers playing with my hair. Alice sat on my other side, her face was blank as she stared at the wall.

Jasper sat on the floor by her feet and ever few minutes he would look up at me with a brow raised. I was sure he could feel how uneasy I was. Everyone else was around the room, sitting motionless while we watched a movie.

This was all pointless. Not one of them was interested in the movie, nor was I actually. I knew they all were aware of the strain on mine and Edward's relationship. Though no one but Alice would bring it up, and then she only did when she knew no one else would be around. She still confused me, I felt like she was trying to push me towards Jake. Maybe she just wanted me to stop stringing her brother along.

And that was what I was doing. Edward had no idea that I didn't love him anymore. He didn't know how my heart now belonged to another, or that I planned on breaking it off with him. Before I left the house I had decided that I would end it this weekend. Now as I look around at everyone in the room I wasn't sure how to do that.

I had fought so hard, been through so much just to carve me a place in this family. How was I to now leave them? Since I met Edward my life was all about him and my role in his life. I don't know how to stop playing that role.

Even though I no longer feel like I belong here I still love them. I know the moment that I tell Edward goodbye that I will be saying it to everyone in this room. I may have been ready to leave Edward behind, but not Alice, not Emmett, not Esme.

I bury myself further into the couch and countdown the hours and minutes until I get to see my boys again. Maybe when I'm with them I will be able to find the courage to do what needs to be done.

* * *

Life is strange in the way that when you think you have one thing figured out it flips you the bird and messes thing up.

Well I have just been flipped off by life and am beginning to wonder what problem the bitch has with me.

After the awkward weekend at the Cullens I was more than happy to return to spending my afternoons in La Push. Everything seemed normal, or as normal as it could be with Embry gone, on Monday. It wasn't until Tuesday that I realized that life seriously hated me for some reason.

That afternoon we had went ahead and decided to walk down to first beach. It was pretty nice day and Quil had heard that some girls from Forks were planning on being there. He was a hopeless flirt.

Jake and I ended up sitting on what we considered our piece of driftwood and watched as our friend got shot down four times before some girl in a skirt so short you could see her twat handed him her number and I'm not sure I want to know what she did with her hand.

I had heard footsteps behind us and when I looked around I came face to, well crotch with Sam. Scrambling to get back far enough I fell off the driftwood and ended up pulling Jake with me. I expected Sam to tell me to get out of La Push, instead he just smiled at the two of us and offered to help us up.

When we ignored his hand and stood up on our own, though I needed help from Jake, he just shrugged his shoulders and told us to tell Quil to stay away from that girl. Apparently she had been around the block so many times they were going to name the street after her. With that he smiled and left.

Wednesday Quil and I had just got back from a snack run when I noticed Sam walking out of Jake's house. Billy had followed him out and before Sam took off both of them looked over at me and with a huge smile a piece they waved at me.

Thursday Sam had showed up at the diner where I was picking up dinner for the boys and myself. He had smiled and came over once I had gotten my orders and helped me carry them to my truck.

Friday I noticed him walking past the garage, his eyes focused intently on myself and Jake.

Now here it was Saturday and I was ready to ask Charlie to file a restraining order. We were at the beach again, this time for a bonfire. This was to be the last one until winter break. I was cuddled up against Jake's side, his arm wrapped tightly around me. Quil was on my other side, his head resting in my lap as he picked apart a piece of bread and tossed it at people. I tried to stop him, but he then just started crumbling it in my hair.

About ten minutes ago Sam and his gang showed up. They were sitting on the other side of the fire, directly across from us. I was growing nervous as I could feel Sam staring straight at me. He didn't look mad, only curious. It still bothered me.

I was so worked up about Sam that I didn't even hear when someone came up to the three of us. At least until I heard a familiar laugh.

"Food goes in your mouth, not your hair Bella." My head shot up to see that Embry was standing in front of Quil. He smiled shyly at the three of us. I was shocked when both Jake and Quil growled like freaking dogs at him, though Embry just raised an eyebrow.

"Look, can I talk to you two for a minute?" I nodded at both my boys and couldn't help the feeling of desolation at once again being cast aside.

"Anything you have to say can and should be said in front of Bella." Jake's arms wrapped tighter around me as he growled at Embry.

"I know, and I will talk to her soon enough. I'm sorry Bella, I just want to talk to them first, ok?" Though I was still upset I just nodded and pushed them to talk to him. Even if Embry and I never become friends again I wanted those two to at least regain their friendship.

I felt a warm body step up next to me as I watched my boys walk off. When I looked up there was Sam with his hand extended for me to grab a hold of.

"Take a walk with me Bella, we need to talk." I glanced back at where Jake and the boys went and I knew we had been set up. When I looked around me I saw Billy nodding at me. What were they all set against me?

I grabbed his hand and allowed him to lead me in the opposite direction. All the way I kept thinking about what he wanted to say, or maybe he was just planning on killing me and hiding my body in the woods.

After about ten minutes we stopped and Sam turned me to face him. God, his hands were like fire.

"I am sorry about what I said. Know that no one hates you Bella, we are all just trying to protect you." I scrunched my face up in confusion.

"Protect me from what? Damn it Sam, what are you getting these boys into that I would need protecting from? Drugs? Is that it? Stealing cars? What?" He let my shoulders go and took a couple of steps back and laughed lightly. I swear it almost sounded like a bark.

"If only. Look Bella, I wanted to say that I am sorry. I thought I was doing what was right, now I am not so sure. Just be careful, mostly around Jake and Quil right now. They won't intend to hurt you, but it could still happen.

"If you notice anything strange tell Billy." Through all this he had come back over to me and took my shoulders again.

"What isn't strange Sam? Nothing about any part of my life since I came back to Forks is normal, so you are going to have be more clear." I jolted a little as his finger traced the chain settled around my neck.

"You know those two, just if you see or hear anything that is unusual with them tell Billy." He slowly pulled the chain from my top till the ring popped from my collar.

"So I don't have to stay away from La Push then?" He just shook his head and picked up the ring, turning it over and over in his hand while looking at it in what looked like awe.

"Why? Why all of a sudden am I allowed to stay?" He looked up into my eyes and I was shocked to see something strange in his eyes. Respect, wonder. He held up the ring so I could see.

"Because of this. Be careful Bella, things are about to get a lot more complicated and brutal. You are going to need to be strong, for the both of you." He left me there as he walked back towards the fire.

I really felt like growling and screaming. Could not one person I knew speak clearly about one damn thing? What the hell did any of that mean?

With a childish stomp in the sand I marched back to the fire and waited until Quil and Jake showed up. Once they did neither of us spoke, only cuddled against each other. I guess somehow we all knew things were only going to get worse and wanted the comfort of each other.

* * *

_I was once again in the meadow, only there were no wolves, no fires or blurry white shapes. Only the tree. I stepped closer and noticed that many of the limbs were dead. Berries laid on the ground dried and shriveled. And there at the base of the trunk was a pile of bones._

_They shifted back and forth between human and wolf bones and I just knew that it was Jake. I tried to scream, but no sound left my lips._

_I felt two arms circle around my waist and I believed them to be Billy until I heard him speak._

"_You need to be strong, for both of you." Sam held me tightly to his chest. I cried, my tears falling to the ground._

_My eyes caught movement to the side and when I looked there stood both Jake and the brown haired girl from my other dreams. They looked like ghosts as they grabbed onto each others hand. When they turned around and looked at the tree and bones sadly I was shocked to see just who the girl was._

_She turned her eyes on me and wiped against her cheeks as though she was the one crying._

"_Take care of him, love him, grieve for him." Sam ran his fingers through my tears and held his wet hand out in front of me._

"_Cry for him." With that everything around me faded, only Sam's words continued to whisper around me._

* * *

Author's Note: I have been trying to work out the beginning of this chapter for awhile. The main reason why I had Bella with the Cullens at the beginning is hopefully to answer some comments. Some of you have wondered why Bella hasn't yet broke it off with Edward, why she is being cruel, or why she is letting Edward walk all over her. This I think answers just a bit of that. The thing is that Bella, while wanting to be rid of Edward and start things with Jake she is scared about change. She is not sure how to remove him from her life, plus she is not ready to give up the friendships. I think it is something like while she knows she doesn't love him and things are going down hill she remembers the good times and to her saying goodbye and making it final is making it like those good times never happened and she doesn't want to give up on that happy part of her life even though she knows they will never have that again.

As for the way Edward is, at the moment as we are only seeing things through Bella's POV we are seeing him as a bit more cruel than he actually is. He is mostly scared. He sees Bella pulling away and knows she is spending all of her time with Jake. He is scared she is going to leave him for this boy and as he has never been in this situation before he doesn't know how to deal with it. So he is going to come off cruel, mostly to Bella.

Now I have given it some thought, and I think I will be doing some Jake POV at least after he phases. Which I will warn you, will be soon. I don't think this story will be as long as Nightingale, but of course who knows my longest story to date was suppose to be only a oneshot and it turned into a 30+ chapter monster.

Disclaimer: Don't own!


	12. Socks, Riding Crops, And Perverts

Chapter Eleven: Socks, Riding Crops, and Perverts;

* * *

"Shit Bella, what the fuck is this?" Quil jumped over a couple of pillows and seated himself in front of the old TV.

It was two days into winter vacation, and after spending at least a little time with Charlie I had packed up my things and headed straight for La Push. Things had gotten better since the last bonfire.

Though the boys refused to talk about what they spoke to Embry about, they had both been much brighter. Quil was once again making jokes and playing pranks when he could and Jake was back to smiling. Though he still got angry too quick for my taste.

"It's a classic Quil, don't knock it." He paused the movie and moved closer to the screen till his nose was almost pressed to the glass.

"Damn! You do realize that is a pair of socks, right? And what is with all the sparkles? I mean the dude is wearing makeup!" Jake rolled his eyes and un-paused the DVD.

"It's Bowie, of course he is wearing makeup." He huffed and sat back on the pillows and continued to make quiet remarks about the singing, creatures, and of course the riding crop. That boy just didn't appreciate eighties children's movies.

I sat down beside Jake and cuddled into his side as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I have been rather distracted lately, my mind constantly going over my dreams. They have only gotten stranger since that one the night of the bonfire.

It was me. The girl in the tree was me. I still didn't understand what they meant. Was I suppose to do something, was Jake? My fingers inch up to clutch at the ring beneath my shirt. _Soul Friend._ I could guess that bit at least.

It had been my voice each and every time, and always it was said to the wolf. I looked at Jake out of the corner of my eye. Could he really be my soul friend? I had once believed that Edward was my soul mate, that we were two halves of one whole. But anymore we were like two puzzle pieces from two very different puzzles.

Edward…there was another problem I was not willing to deal with. I had promised myself that I would end it before winter vacation. I, of course, was a coward. I had gone to their house three days ago once we got off of school. I had stood in the doorway to his room with my mouth open and ready to just tell him that we were over.

I ended up blurting out that I would see him once school started because I was spending the entire vacation on the reservation, and quickly turning and bolting out of the house. He hadn't come over that night, Alice had.

I swore as she sat at the end of my bed that she would have cried if she could. I had no doubt she knew I was planning on ending it.

Jake shifted a bit beside me so he had more of his back on the floor than the wall. I was not looking forward to telling him and Quil that I hadn't gone through with it. I had finally told Jake how tired of Edward I was and that I was going to break it off with him. He had seemed so happy that I was scared of how he would react when he realized his friend was a coward.

I just rested my head on his chest and tried not to think about it. I would do it the first day back at school.

* * *

I was beginning to believe that Sam was a pervert. I was in the kitchen of Billy's house working on a homemade dinner of ham and potatoes. The dinner was just suppose to be the four of us, Jake, Billy, Quil and myself.

When I looked out to the front room and all the awkward expression in there I knew I would have to go and pick up more food. Sam had showed up along with his gang of boys in toe. Billy had welcomed them in like they had been invited, and with the smile he sent me I was beginning to believe he was.

Sam was currently leaning against the counter next to me, and this is where my thoughts of his title of pervert come in, he was staring at my cleavage. I tried to ignore him, it is not like it was strange to have a guys eyes attach themselves there, but seriously! I finally was tired of it and slammed down the knife and potato I had in my hands and turned to glare at him.

"You are sick, you know that? Did you come here tonight just to stare at my breasts?" His eyes shot up to mine and I noticed a blush start to rise on his cheeks. From the front room I could hear several bark like laughs.

"I-I'm sorry Bella. I was not actually…I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I was not looking at your breasts…not that they aren't very nice…I mean…fuck it! This was what I was looking at." He reached out and I was prepared to stab him with the knife when his hand dipped towards my chest, he was lucky I noticed him go for the chain before he lost a finger.

"What is with that damn ring, Sam?" He cocked a brow and fingered the ring.

"Tell me Bella, have you been having dreams?" My heart stopped beating for a moment. How would know to ask that?

"Everyone has dreams." He let the ring go allowing it to drop down against my chest and bounce slightly.

"That is not what I meant and you know it. Just do me a favor Bella, listen to your dreams." He didn't say anymore after that, only turned and left the room. I was getting really tired of all this cryptic shit.

* * *

Dinner was interesting. I had ended up leaving and grabbing a couple more hams and pounds of potatoes. I must say I have never seen anyone eat like this group of boys did. Even Embry. They should all be four hundred pounds by now if they ate like that normally.

After dinner Sam and his gang joined Billy in the front room to watch TV while Quil, Jake and myself went to sit on the porch. Both of my boys had their arms around me to help me keep warm, not that that was a problem. Jake was burning up, I swore he had a fever though said he felt fine.

"So, how did Eddie boy take the break-up? Quil bet me that he would cry. I said he would have gotten down on his knees to beg." I stiffened, I was so not ready to talk about this. In fact I was hoping that they would forget this until I actually got the nerve to do it.

"You did break up with him right? Bella? You said you were going to do it before the holidays." I gave him a sheepish half smile hoping he would calm down. No such luck, he pulled away from me and stood so he was looming over Quil and I.

"Um, no. Sorry Jake, I know I said I would and I even went to tell him, but then I just chickened out. It is just that for awhile now he has been part of my life, him and his family. I don't want to be with him anymore, but I guess…" My eyes widened as his body started to shake. He was actually vibrating.

"What about us, what about me, Bella? I am really beginning to believe that you have been lying all this fucking time. You don't want to leave him, do you? Even though he is a controlling, ugly little prick!" He was yelling now and I admit I was scared. Jake had never yelled at me before, mostly with such a look of rage on his face.

Before I could say or do anything Sam busted out of the front door with his gang hot on his heels. Sam grabbed Jake by one arm and Paul grabbed his other.

"Jake! Calm down, now!" Jake was shaking so bad now he was actually blurring at the edges. Jared came up behind him when he continued to glare at me and wrapped his arms around his chest and the three of them pulled him off the porch and into the woods without another word.

Embry sat down next to Quil and I and gave a nervous smile.

"Um, don't worry about him. He will be fine in a few days. But Bella, he was right. You need to get rid of that boyfriend of your's sooner rather than later. I need to go, I'll see you two around." Embry jumped off the porch and followed into the woods. Quil and I just sat there unsure what to do. I mean, what the hell was that?

* * *

Author's Note: I am having fun putting in my fav movies in this. For those that have no idea, they were watching Labyrinth. And well the sock comment is a thing between me and one of my best friends. I have been wanting to write a Labby/Twilight oneshot for sometime, I just have this picture of Bella standing there beside Edward and Jareth and Sarah making some comment about "Not another fucking man with sparkles." Don't ask I have weird humor.

Anyway to something a bit more important than my obsession with Bowie, Sparkles and riding crops: Yes Jake just phased, and though I know it is annoying we will have Edward for at least a little longer yet. Also I know many wanted to know what the ring means. The ring itself means nothing, it is just the words Anam Cara that are improtant. My having Alice give her the ring was just a way for the phrase to be remembered easier.

Hopefully this chapter sounded ok, I woke up this morning sick and well, yeah I hope it sounds ok.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own!


	13. A Plea From Fate

Chapter Twelve: A Plea From Fate;

* * *

And then there were two. After the strange dinner at Billy's and the subsequent incident with Jake, Sam and his gang, Quil and I ended up just going to his house for the rest of the evening. We had fallen asleep on his couch cuddled up together needing the comfort of the other.

The next morning we had hoped that Jake had calmed down enough so we could talk to him. Sadly that hope was squashed the moment pulled up in front of his house. My bag of clothes had been sitting on the porch along with anything that Quil had left the night before. Billy wouldn't even allow us to see Jake, claiming that he was in bed sick. That was a bunch of bull and he knew we didn't believe a word of it.

I was forced to spend the remainder of our vacation at Quil's house. Not once did we see Jake. Even Sam and his gang were oddly absent.

Tomorrow was the first day back to school and tonight I would have to return home. I had decided that I have had enough of this. Jake was going to see me whether he wanted to or not. I hadn't told Quil, not that we have talked much since that night. I had waited until he had left to pick up some food from the diner before I headed for Jake's.

I stood now a few feet away from the garage and had to shake my head. There was Quil just standing in front of the closed door. Guess we both had the same idea. I walked the few steps so I was standing by his side, and taking his hand opened the door without knocking.

What we saw inside made my stomach churn and tears start to gather in my eyes. Gone were the piles of pillows and blankets that had for so long now been our bed and couch. Gone was the TV and DVD player. There was not one shred of evidence left that this place had once been filled with four friends full of laughter and joy. It looked like a normal garage with oil stains and random car parts thrown about.

We just stood there awhile not sure what to do or say to each other. I guess niether of us had actually believed that Jake would throw us away like Embry had.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you were told to stay away." More tears gathered in my eyes as Jake's voice blared behind us. He sounded so much older, his voice lower and rough like a grown man's. He also sounded very angry.

"I asked you a question." Quil dropped my hand and spun around. I refused to turn, not wanting to see the anger in my Jake's face.

"We thought, I don't know, that maybe we would come and see if our best friend was feeling better. Guess you are, though what the hell happened to you?" The shock in Quil's voice forced me to turn. Slowly I took in the boy before me, though I use the term loosely. Jake looked more like a man.

His legs had thickened and looked like tree trunks, his stomach was rolling with muscles that flexed as he breathed. As I looked up I took in his large arms, solid neck and finally on the harsh expression on his face. He had cut his beautiful hair and my eyes soon caught the swirling black ink of Sam's mark. This was not my Jake.

"I grew up, it happens Quil. Not that you'd know." What had happened to him? Not even Embry had been this cruel when he had joined Sam.

"What the hell Jake?" The moment his eyes jerked from Quil's and landed on my own I watched as his face seemed to relax and his mouth go slack. He just stared at me, I couldn't even begin to describe the expression on his face.

Eventually he snapped out of it and shook his head. I swore I heard him whisper 'unbelievable' under his breath. When he looked at me again his face was once again hardened. Though his eyes were so sad.

"Look, things change. I've realized that I can't act like a kid all the time, I've got responsibilities now. I'm sorry, but I just can't afford to hang around with you two anymore. Now leave." Quil grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the doorway, even though I kept my gaze on Jake. Something was wrong, he was lying and I knew it.

"Come on Bella, if he think she is too good to hang out with us then fine. We don't need the bastard." Jake actually looked pained as Quil dragged me away. This was wrong, so very wrong. He wasn't suppose to send me away. He couldn't.

"One more thing Bella. Get rid of that revolting boyfriend of yours or else." With that he slammed the door as soon as he cleared it.

Quil did not let go of me until we were back at his house. He left me standing in the front room as he marched to hid bedroom. I could hear things being thrown and cursing, and even knowing he didn't want me in there I went to check on him. When I opened the door it was to find Quil sitting in the middle of the floor. He had destroyed the entire room.

"We have been friends since we were babies. We have done practically everything together, him, Embry and me. I don't understand how they could turn their backs on all of this, on me. Or you, God Bella, you do realize that Jake is in love with you? Hopelessly. I can't figure out why he would let you go." I sat down beside him and wrapped my arms around him. I ran my fingers through his hair and ignored the few tears I felt hit my chest. I had never seen Quil cry.

"Something is wrong. That wasn't suppose to happen, and I do not mean because we are friends. He was lying, don't ask me how I know, I just know it. He was lying about all that. I am just not sure why." The only thing out of all that Jake told us that had not been a lie, had been about Edward. He had been dead serious. It scared me to think about just what 'or else' meant.

* * *

The first day back to school had been a total waist. I could not remember one thing that any of my teachers had talked about. My mind just kept replaying winter vacation over and over again. Not just the confrontation with Jake, but also everything said between me and Embry, and Sam.

Nothing was adding up. Jake was treating us like Embry did before the talk I had with Sam, before things had gotten better for awhile. Why would Jake just throw us aside when the others had started to pay attention? It didn't make sense.

"Hey Bella, I think we need to talk." I froze where I stood with my hand on the handle to my truck door. I had been avoiding the Cullens all day, even though Edward made a point to follow me around whenever he could. I turned slowly and smiled at the small pixy of a girl beside me.

"About what?" She looked at me as though I was an idiot. I suppose I was. I just nodded and waited until she had climbed into my truck. When I had myself seated I turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Just drive and I'll talk. There are too many ears at home and Jasper and Emmett have promised to make sure Edward does not follow us." Without saying a word I turned on the truck and pulled out of the parking lot. It was several minutes before she finally spoke.

"You have to end this Bella. I know this all seems hard and I am sure scary, but I swear this is all giving me a headache…something I will say is impossible for a vampire. But you have achieved it." She ran a hand through her hair and I thought she was finished for a moment until she spoke again.

"Do you believe in fate or past lives Bella?" Ok, not what I was expecting.

"Um, I don't know. I mean before I met Edward and all of you I hadn't believed in vampires, but that turned out to be real. I guess those thing could exist. Why?" I had pulled into my drive before she continued.

"I haven't actually been able to see you for sometime now. At least not really. I thought I was broken at first, until I realized that these visions were different. I normally see possible futures, all depending on the choices a person makes. These, these are filled with things that could never happen.

"I keep seeing you and a tree. And every time I hear you saying that phrase; 'Anam Cara.' Whenever you are with your La Push friends the visions disappear." I turned the truck off and turned my whole body to face her. Was she actually seeing my dreams?

"Tell me Bella, everything about your dreams. I know there is more, but all I can see is a tree and you." And so I did. Maybe it was because I was tired of keeping it to myself, maybe it was because I was hoping that she had some answers to what was happening. Whatever it was I told her everything in as great of detail as I could. When I finished she sat there staring out the window. The moment she turned back to me I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"You have to end it with Edward. I already know you don't love him anymore. Jasper hasn't felt it for sometime now. We have kept it from Edward the best we can, but it is getting harder to dodge the questions he throws at us when you are not around." I reached out a hand and set it on hers.

"I don't want to loose all of you. Just because I don't love him anymore doesn't mean I don't love the rest of you." She leaned over and wrapped her cold arms around me and just held me.

"We love you too, don't ever forget that. But Bella, fate has a different path for you, and you need to take it." I felt the tears coming and I didn't try to stop them. I was tired and everything with Jake was wearing me out. I was glad that Charlie wouldn't be home for a few hours yet as I sat in my truck with Alice wrapped around me for fifteen minutes just crying.

When I pulled back and wiped at my eyes she offered me a kind smile.

"Ok, I'm fine now. I guess things just….yeah. Alice, do you know what is going on?" She looked down for a moment before looking me straight in the eyes.

"Somewhat, but I can't tell you. It is not my place. When the time is right everything will be revealed. I need to go now Bella, I'll see you tomorrow." As she stepped out of the truck I yelled out to her.

"You know that?" She shook her head.

"Just guessed. I can't see you at all now."

* * *

Author's Note: I don't think I put one joke in this chapter, sorry. It may be a bit intense for a couple of more chapters. Well I hoped that the bit with Alice helped a bit, though maybe not a lot hehe.

I also want to say that the way Jake is acting in this chapter is not because of Sam. That was all him and wanting to protect Bella and Quil...and before everyone starts asking...YES Jake did just imprint on Bella. Now I know writing an imprint story and making it sound believable can be a bit tricky. I am trying to make it a bit more complacated. I always enjoy imprint stories where things don't go right, even though they are hard to come by.

For those awaiting the end of Edward...well it is coming!

Disclaimer: Don't own! Sadly!


	14. What Are Those? Steel Balls?

Chapter Thirteen: What Are Those? Steel Balls?

* * *

The rest of the week seemed to crawl by. I had resolved to end things with Edward on Friday after school. I was not dumb enough to not realize that once it was over with him that his family would be leaving. I guess I was using the rest of the week to spend as much time with the rest of them as I could. Though my afternoons still belonged to Quil, we just hung out at my house instead.

It was the last class of the day, and Friday. Alice had pulled me out just beyond the school during lunch where all the Cullens but Edward and Rose were waiting for me. Turns out she saw them leaving that night and wanted to make sure I was able to say my goodbyes. It took me a good ten minutes afterwards to make sure I didn't look like I had been crying.

I looked up at the clock and tapped my pencil on the desk. I had never wanted time to both speed up and slow down like I did at the moment. I knew that this was the best, that I would finally be free. Though the confrontation that was to come I was not looking forward too.

The bell finally rang and I was the first out of the room. I didn't have anything planned, no words practiced or anything. I was flying totally by the seat of my pants. I realized I was stupid.

I grabbed my things from my locker and headed out to my truck. Edward was already there with a strange look on his face. When I looked around I noticed that his car along with Emmett's were already gone.

"Jasper drove it home. Alice told me that you were wanting to talk to me." He didn't pose it as a question as most people would have. Though why should he? No one bet against Alice.

I just nodded my head and hopped into my truck. At least now I wouldn't have to figure out how to approach Edward, only how, what and where to say whatever the hell it was that I was going to say.

After a couple of minutes I just headed home. It would be the most comfortable for me, plus Charlie was actually home this afternoon. Edward would never try anything with him there, even if Charlie couldn't do anything.

We were both silent as I drove. Once I pulled into the drive we just ended up sitting there. It was Edward that finally broke the silence.

"Bella, what is wrong? You have been acting really weird for awhile now." Weird? Yes, I suppose it would seem that way. I had once been so madly in love with this man beside me that I would beg him over and over to change me just so I could be with him forever. Then almost over night I had begun to grow cold towards him, spurning him at every turn just to run off to another man. A rival.

I took a deep breath and without looking at him began to just speak.

"Everything is wrong. You, me, Jake and the rest of the boys on the Rez. I had thought once that you were my forever, that we were soul mates. When you had finally opened up to us I had thought that fate had brought us together." I fiddled with my keys, trying to stall time as I figured out how to say what needed to be said.

"You said 'once.' Am I not still your forever?" He placed his hand over mine and held it tightly, I couldn't have removed it had I tried.

"No, Edward, you are not. I'm not sure you ever were. I think fate brought us together, but not for the reason we had believed. I-I think you were meant to bring me into this world. Why I am not sure, only that is the only thing I can think of. But, no Edward I don't think we were ever meant to be each other's forever. You weren't suppose to fall in love with me. And for that I am sorry." His hand tightened a bit more, just this side of pain. I didn't say anything though, I knew he was hurting from my words.

"Sorry? How can you be sorry? You love me too." I looked down at our hands and shook my head.

"No, I don't. I haven't in awhile. I did once, but I think it was the wrong kind. It was an obsessive admiration, not true love." His hand slipped from mine and when I looked over at him he was sitting as still as a statue. It was a bit unnerving. When he finally turned his head and spoke I was unable to hide the slight jump at his sudden movement.

"Which one?" I looked at him confused. What the hell was he talking about.

"Which one of those _boys_ have you been cheating on me with?" What? Did he mean…Hell he did!

"I really wish smacking you wouldn't break my hand, because right now I would love nothing more than to do just that! How dare you accuse me of cheating! I have never once crossed the line with any of my boys!" His eyes had turned black as I spoke and he was snarling. Maybe I should have done this at his house. At least there if he decided to kill me the others would have been there to stop him.

"Your boys? Damnit! Just tell me Bella, which one? Just because you didn't cross a line physically didn't mean you didn't emotionally. So which is it?" Should I tell him? What good would it do? Then again what good would it do to lie to him? I was sure he would find out later on anyway. I took a deep breath and looked straight ahead of me.

"Jacob. But listen, I didn't plan it. I never once sought him out in that way. It just happened, and I think it was suppose to happen that way. I don't…." I couldn't get any more out as he had slammed out of the truck and was pacing in front of it. Thankfully he was keeping a human pace. I slid out of my truck and just leaned against the door watching him. He soon turned to stare directly at me.

"So you are leaving me for a pack of dogs? One last thing I need to know, how long?" How long, how long? He had to ask that didn't he?

"Truthfully? Since the beginning of school when he came over for a barbeque, right before the bonfire. That was when I realized things were changing. For as to how long I have been in love with him? I couldn't tell you. It just happened. I am sorry Edward I never meant to…" He pressed his hand to my mouth, but it was anything but gentle.

"Don't you dare. Months, Bella? You have known for months? Why string me along all this time? You know what I don't want to know. I've got to get out of here. Bye Bella." He looked down at me sharply before turning and walking off into the woods where I knew he would then run off.

I had done it, I had actually ended it with Edward. I was free. Why didn't I feel happy about that?

* * *

I have come to the conclusion that the only reason I still felt horrid was the fact that while I had left Edward, I did not have Jake. I knew the boy was lying when he told me to leave with Quil, he was pushing us away and I wasn't sure why. Before talking with Sam I would have believed that he had ordered Jake to stay away. Now after getting to know Sam just a little I was sure this was all Jake.

It was because of this I was at the moment driving to La Push. I spent all last night thinking about my breakup with Edward and what I was going to do about Jake. When I got up I had decided the only thing I could do was go at it head on. Subtle never worked with guys. You had to be blunt.

I parked my car in front of Billy's and after checking the garage I entered the house not even caring about knocking. I hadn't had to in awhile now and I wasn't about to go back to it. Billy met me in the hall way with a smirk on his face.

"I wondered how long it would take you to be back. He isn't here, he should be down at First Beach with Sam and the guys." I nodded and turned to leave when he rolled up beside me and laid a hand on my arm.

"Listen, I am not going to tell you that you need to understand or give him a break. In fact I suggest you lay in to him real good. He needs a smack to head with a baseball bat. I know my son has been unbelievably stupid.

"Just know he is still a boy, one that has been thrust into the adult world before he was ready. Now, go kick that boy's ass!" I stood there stunned for a moment. This was far from what I had expected for him. Still unable to form words, I turned and headed for the beach.

As I neared I could see the group of boys. All in jeans and well nothing else. Weren't they freezing?

Sam saw me first and even from several feet away I could see the same smirk on his face as Billy had. One by one the others turned to look at me, each sporting a smile or smirk. When Jake finally saw me he smiled sweetly before setting his face into a hard frown. He looked like he was trying so hard to look like he hated me. To bad for him I wasn't buying it.

"Hi Bella. Good to see you again." I nodded absently to Sam, I would exchange pleasantries with him and the boys later. Right now I wanted to get to the bottom of this thing with Jake. The others took a few steps back as I approached Jake, but still remained close by. Not that I cared.

"What are you doing…" I didn't let him get any further before I stomped up to him, grabbed his shoulders and brought my knee up between his legs.

God Damn! I thought that was suppose to hurt him, not me! I limped back a step or two and tried not to show that I had most likely broken my kneecap. What did he have in those shorts, steel balls?

Though he didn't look hurt, he did look surprised. His mouth was hanging wide open as were his eyes. I thought they might actually pop out.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" I set my foot fully down on the ground and ignored the laughing coming from the others.

"I think that is pretty obvious Jake. You think you can just leave Quil and I like you did? Ok fine, you want to stop being friends with us. That's fine, but don't you dare go around and insult Quil like you did.

"I should do more than that…but I am beginning to realize hitting you might be harmful to my own health." His face returned to the hard stare, but I could see the pain in his eyes. I was right, he didn't want to leave us.

"Why did you lie Jake?" Before he could answer each and everyone of the boys started growling. Jake looked behind me and then turned towards the others who were all shaking like leaves.

"Not in front of Bella!" I didn't get the chance to ask what he meant before I felt cold hands on my shoulders. Cold hands that could only belong to one person.

"What are you doing Edward? Alice told me that you were leaving last night." He didn't answer, just stared at Jake like he was planning on draining him. Oh please don't let that be it!

"You know you are not suppose to be here Leech. Leave now or we will be forced to attack." I watched on confused as Sam spoke to the vampire still holding on to me.

"I will leave when Bella comes with me." This time it was Jake that spoke, and that was through clenched teeth.

"She will not be going anywhere with you. Now leave!" Edward's hand just tightened against my shoulders and I thought he was going to break them.

"You actually believe she belongs to you? You may have tried to steal her away…." He went silent and when I looked up at him he looked so pained.

"Not possible! She couldn't…" Sam moved to stand beside Jake and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She is, believe me. Now, you need to go, and without Bella. If you refuse again I will have no choice but to attack. You have already broken the treaty, but I will over look it if you leave now." Small whimpers escaped my lips as his hands squeezed even harder. Jake growled low in his throat and shook even more violently. I didn't have time to register what was happening before I was thrown to the side and Jake leapt at Edward. The thing though that almost caused me to pass out was that in midair Jake, my Jake exploded into a giant furry russet wolf.

What the fuck was going on?

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it took me awhile, I've been dealing with a really bad migraine and it seems my neck is also out. Anyway, this is the main chapter I have been looking forward to writing. I think it is my fav so far. Anyway, see why we needed Edward around just a little while longer?

Ok I know some of you have wanted to see Jake's POV on some of this. I had when I first started this story thought to do not only Bella's but also Jake and Alice's as well. As I got further into the story I realized that it would be better if I just stayed with Bella's. But I am planning on that as soon as this story is done I am going to post several chapters of Jake's POV of the events that are happening. That will include the first time he phased, the imprinting of Bella, and the scene in this chapter. But you will have to wait until this story is finished.

Disclaimer: Don't own!


	15. Silly Boy

Chapter Fourteen: Silly Boy;

* * *

Jake, my best friend, the boy I was in love with just turned into a fucking wolf! Not just any wolf, but the same giant ass russet wolf from my dreams. How literal were these? Was I about to grow limbs and sprout leaves?

I watched with my jaw no doubt on the ground as Jake and Edward attacked each other. I knew I should say something. I mean even if I no longer loved Edward I didn't want to see him reduced to dog food. The problem was I was still too shocked to do much more than just stare.

I felt two hot hands encase my shoulders and could hear Embry whispering something about getting out of the way, not that I was listening very hard. It was when I heard Jake whimper that I finally snapped out of it.

Embry was still trying to get me to walk back, I slipped from his hands and ran right towards the fighting couple. They didn't seem to register I was there, although the rest of the boys did. I could hear them all yelling at me to get away.

"You two stop this right now! I SAID NOW, GOD DAMNIT!" Edward, not used to me cussing, stop right away. Jake looked like he was about to take advantage and bite Edward's head off, but just as he lunged forward another wolf had grabbed a mouthful of fur and pulled Jake back.

I looked between my Ex, Jake and the rest of the boys. I noticed Embry was gone and realized he must be the other wolf. This was really getting weird.

"Now, Edward, what the hell are you doing here? I told you it was the end, we are through. What made you think I would come with you? Were you planning on kidnapping me if I refused? Tell me?" Edward actually looked uncomfortable, but I couldn't find it in me at the moment to even pity him.

"I…I really don't know what I was thinking. Alice told me to let you go, but I was convinced that they had somehow manipulated you. I hadn't realized that…" Jake growled and snapped at Edward. Edward looked pained and nodded at the large wolf.

"Of course. I'm sorry Bella, forgive me. I've never had to deal with this situation before." I laughed and ran a hand through my hair.

"I don't think any was has. I mean, vampire Ex-boyfriend, giant assed wolf best friend. Yeah, not normal.

"Now, would you do me a favor Edward and just leave. I told you everything that I needed to tell you yesterday. Just go, and try to be happy." He was silent for a moment, and then without any other word turned and left. When he was finally gone I looked right at Sam.

"Explain, now!"

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You guys turn into huge wolves all because you happen to be descended from one great warrior and had the great fortune to be young enough when vampires came to town?" Sam sat in the chair in front of me, his elbows resting on his knees as he leaned over to talk to me.

After Edward had left he decided that it would be best to get everyone out of plain sight. We were now sitting in the front room of the house he shared with Emily, his mate.

"That about sums it up. I know it is a little much to take in, it took me awhile after I first phased to realize that I wasn't insane." I guess it really should be a lot to take in, but really this was turning out to be normal for me. I don't think I would be much surprised if Charlie came home one day from fishing with a mermaid in his arms and introducing me to my new step-mom.

"So this was the big secret? The reason why Embry and Jake won't talk to us?" I could see Jake from the corner of my eye squirm in his seat.

"Embry, yes. The wolves are dangerous when they first phase. They can loose their temper really easy and someone could end up getting hurt or worse. It is also easier. People don't believe in magic anymore, they wouldn't understand so many of their boys changing into wolves. Instead of respecting us they would fear us.

"We have to keep this all a secret. We always have to be able to take off at any time, it is hard to keep others that do not know about the pack from asking questions." Made sense, not that suddenly breaking off friendships and their changing appearance didn't raise as many questions.

"You said for Embry, but what about Jake?" Said person groaned in his seat beside me.

"Well, Jacob is just an idiot. He was still suppose to stay away from Quil, at least until he phases. You on the other hand, he was not suppose to push away. But it seems our newest brother is hard of hearing and hadn't heard me tell him this." Jake stiffened and I could see him glaring at Sam.

"I didn't want to trap her in this life!"

"You also hated that she had been sucking face with a leech." Paul snickered from where he was leaning up against the wall. Embry reached over and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Shut up!" Paul snarled, but shut up with a look from Sam. I could understand why Sam looked like he had a pike stuck up his ass all the time. I mean I would too if I had to deal with the likes of Paul.

"You can be assured there had never been any sucking of the face….or anything else for that matter!" I cut Paul off before he had been able to make a remark. I bet once Quil phased the two of them would get on wonderfully. They both had really sick minds.

I turned to look at Jake with a raised brow and set jaw. I wanted to know why he had gone against what Sam said and tried to push me away. Why he thought he was trapping me. He sighed and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, let's go back down to the beach." He pulled me up and led me to the door. I waved a goodbye to everyone and allowed Jake to slowly pull me along. When we finally got to the beach he let go of my hand and just walked along the water's edge.

"Talk Jake, I can't read your mind." He sighed again and looked over to me.

"There is a lot more to all of this then just turning into wolves and hunting vampires. Some of it is pretty cool, like the fact that as long as we phase we will never age, never grow old. We heal fast too, never get sick.

"Others can be annoying. When we are phased we can hear each other's thoughts. Sure it comes in handy for communicating, but every thought is shared. We have all tried to filter our thoughts, but so far no one has been able to do it for more than a few minutes. There are no secrets from any of the wolves. We are also tied to the reservation. None of us can leave, we are the protectors and have a duty to our tribe." I grabbed his hand and held it between both of mine. I hoped he would look at me, he just turned his head to watch the waves.

"There is one other thing. Remember when I told you about Sam and Leah Clearwater?' I nodded my head not really understanding where he was going.

"Well it turns out that Sam is not the bastard that we thought he was. There is this thing called imprinting. It is suppose to be finding our soul mate. That one person out there that was made just for us.

"We would be anything for this woman, do anything for her. Once we look into her eyes that is all it takes and she becomes our world. Sam really did love Leah, but when he met Emily and met her eyes he imprinted on her. I guess he tried to fight it, in the end he gave in though. It ended up almost destroying Leah." He was silent for a moment longer. Soul Mates, Soul Friends. I was beginning to see where all of this was going, but I kept silent and allowed him to get it all out. I knew it was something he needed to do.

"It hurt three people. Even though Sam and Emily are happy now Sam still hates himself over hurting Leah, and Emily has to live everyday with the guilt that she took her cousin's boyfriend. Even if he did have no choice." He looked down at his hand between my own and I swore I saw a small smile on his face.

"You imprinted on me didn't you?" He nodded and brought his other hand up to encase our joined ones.

"That day in my garage. You don't know how badly I just wanted to pull you to me and kiss you. To claim you. But I had convinced myself that you would be better off, happier if you weren't trapped in this life. I guess that is the reason I was able to fight the imprint pull that moment, my reason for being is to make you happy and be what you need. I believed that what would make you happy would not be this life. That you needed me to leave you alone." I removed one of my hands from his and brought it up to cup his cheek.

"Silly boy, you know what would make me happy? What I want and need you to be?" He shook his head and leaned into my touch.

"You. That is all, just you. I left Edward because you were right, I didn't love him anymore. I also realized something else, that I love you." I beautiful smile spread across his face, it was my smile. Before I could do or say anything more he had leaned down and took my mouth with his.

This was not a chaste kiss like all the others I have had. This was filled with a heat and passion I could feel from my lips to my core. His tongue traced my bottom lip before teasing the seam between the top. I opened my mouth and I swore I almost died at the feel and taste of him. This was the flavor I had craved for so long.

His arms came around and pulled me flush against him, all the while he refused to remove his mouth from mine. I gasped as he bit down slightly on my bottom lip. When we finally parted he rested his forehead against mine, his smile still wide even though he was panting.

"I love you too. Always have…"

"Always will."

* * *

_This time as I approached the meadow I found myself going hand in hand with Jake. He smiled down at me as we walked within a few feet of the tree and wolf._

_My voice echoed through the air around us._

"_Againn faoi cheangal le cheile." I squeezed Jake's hand harder and looked up at him repeating the words. He smiled down at me and nodded in understanding and agreement._

"_Mo Anam Cara…Mo Chuisle."_

* * *

Author's Note: They kiss finally! Ok, anyway want to quickly explain a couple of things.

First why Sam didn't kill Edward for breaking the treaty: He offered to allow him to go at first because he knew that killing him would hurt Bella, and he knows Bella is going to be very important to the pack. Also with Bella there it would have been dangerous.

Second: This story was suppose to a transitional story. Even though I posted this at the same time as two other twifics, I had actually started this months before either of them. I used to write Labbys and this story was sort of suppose to help me cross over into twific. That is why you are seeing a lot of Gaelic and the dreams and the rowan tree. Which will all be exlpained later on.

**Now for the translations: **

**Againn faoi cheangal le cheile: We are bound together**

**Mo Anam Cara: My Soul Friend**

**Mo Chuisle: My pulse.**

Thanks to Justafan for providing those and all the other gaelic phrases to come.

Disclaimer: Don't own!


	16. The Last To Abandon

Chapter Fifteen: The Last To Abandon;

* * *

_Smoke rose up all around me, big purple clouds that obstructed my view. I could hear the sounds of snarling and growling, but I couldn't distinguish from which side they came. Their or our's._

_My throat hurt from yelling for so long, but I had to find him. We hadn't gone this far just to loose each other. Not now, not ever. I continued to call for him, but all that answered back was growling._

_Bodies bumped into my own, but I ignored them as I stumbled along the muddy ground. I could feel him near._

_The smoke cleared just in front of me and there he was. His russet fur was tousled and in places matted with blood, but he stood fighting. I sighed and went to walk towards him when two hands grabbed onto me._

_Smoke once again filled the air around me. I felt the moment it happened, the moment when we lost. The pain in my heart was almost enough to send me to my knees. The hands on my shoulders tightened as warm breath washed over my ear._

"_An bhean a bheathaionn an mactire." In the smoke I could make out the image of the tree and wolf from my earlier dreams. Back and forth the image of the healthy pair would melt into the one of the dead tree and pile of bones._

_There was soon silence and when the smoke cleared for the final time I saw my Jake laying on the ground dead. I tried to run to him, but the hands on my shoulder would not let me. They forced me to turn and look straight into my own eyes._

_This me was much older, somehow both a child and an old woman at the same time._

"_Is e seo ar cinniuint" _

* * *

I shot up out of bed, my entire body was shaking. I felt so cold after that dream. It was the second time I had that exact one tonight, and just like earlier I found myself holding back tears. I may not know how to speak the language in my dreams, but I seem to understand it.

Our destiny? But what was it? The tears finally fell as I recalled the image of Jake's still body lying dead in the mud. The came in big fat drops and would not let up. I curled myself into a ball trying to stop them and the image of my beautiful Jake dead.

Two hot arms wound around me and turned me into them. I didn't need to look to know that it was Jake. He just held me and whispered in my hair until I was finally calm. Once my breathing turned back to normal he lifted my head and wiped away my tears.

"Now, are you going to tell me what is the matter? I was out on patrol and could feel your distress, scared the hell out of me." I burrowed my head against his bear chest just allowing his heat to warm me.

"Bad dream. I dreamed that I lost you. I'm ok now, thanks for coming to see if I was alright though." His hand came up to run through my hair and he held me even closer.

"Of course. Now as you can see I'm fine, it was just a dream. How about I stay here while you fall back to sleep?" I nodded, unable to do more as I was already drifting off.

"Good night, I love you Bella." I placed a soft kiss on his chest and moaned out quietly.

"Jake, i ngra leat." He pulled me back a little and looked down at me with furrowed brows.

"What?" I looked up at him and just smiled.

"I said, I love you." He nodded once and allowed me back against his chest. I wish he could always hold me at night. I was sure he could keep the nightmares at bay.

* * *

Of course even though I knew about the wolves, things couldn't go back to normal yet. Sam was sure Quil would phase, but he wouldn't allow anyone to tell him until he did. I thought we should at least be allowed to spend time with him, but Sam still wouldn't allow Embry and Jake to get to friendly.

This ended up causing problems. Since Jake and I were no official, something that Charlie was ecstatic about, I was spending all my time with him and consequently the pack as well. Now two weeks since everything happened I am realizing just how hard it is going to be before Quil phases.

Jake, Embry, Jared and I had been down at the beach getting ready for a pack and imprint only bonfire. Kim was suppose to stop by later with Emily, I was here instead of helping cooking just to make sure the boys actually gathered the wood instead of goofing off.

I had seen Quil before he had us, and had hoped he would turn the other way and head back towards the Rez. The past two weeks he would be busy whenever I called and I was also busy when he called. I had yet to have the chance to tell him about me and Jake. Turns out I didn't need to.

Once he spotted us he barreled down the beach right towards us and poked a finger in my face.

"You! You of all people I never expected to abandon me!" I stood there speechless. I hadn't prepared myself for this, I wasn't sure what to say.

"I…I didn't…I…" He took a step back and I swore I saw him shake a bit.

"Don't lie to me! It is all over the Rez, how Jacob Black was finally with Charlie Swan's daughter. And as far as I know Charlie only has one kid.

"I didn't believe it at first. I mean he abandoned us, both of us. Why would you be with him after that? Then can you guess what I saw a few days ago?" I shook my head willing the tears away. I knew this all would hurt him.

"I had been planning on having a movie night, we haven't been able to hang out and I thought, hey why not? I went to go get some snacks and guess who waltzes out of the store? You, not just you, but you on Jake's arm." He took a moment to catch his breath, as he did so Jake and the other boys came up behind me. Quil was unstable at the moment, no one knew just when he would phase. By the way he was shaking I would say very soon.

"If that wasn't enough you were followed by almost all of Sam's gang. All of you laughing like everything was right in the world. You didn't even see me there did you? You didn't even notice stupid, foolish Quil." I let the tears fall freely. Jake put an arm around me and took a breath to speak. Quil held up his hand and looked at each and every one of us.

"I don't want to hear it. I get it, I was just the friend. You were who she wanted from the beginning. Bet she couldn't wait to be rid of me. Fine, from this moment on I won't bother any of you again." He turned and walked away. I tried to go after him and explain that I wanted him, that he was one of my best friends, but Jake held me back.

"Let him be right now. He will understand soon enough." I curled into his side and turned my head away from the retreating figure of our best friend.

"How close would you say he was to phasing?" Embry's words sounded muffled do to Jake's arm over my ear. Trying to hear Jared's answer was even worse, though I could still make it out.

"Very. Did you see him? I heard that he missed a couple of days of school because his mom said she thought he had a fever. I would bet on a few more days, next weekend at the latest." I just hoped that after he phased he would understand and forgive us. I couldn't imagine not having him my life.

"One of us should probably go and tell Sam. I'm sure he is going to want someone watching him so he doesn't phase in public." I could hear Jared say he would and leave. Jake slipped his hand under my chin and raise my face up so he could look into my eyes.

"I know this is upsetting, it bothers me too, but I want you to stay away from Quil until after he phases and is safe." I was about to object when he leaned down and pressed a kiss to my lips.

"I'm not trying to control you, but believe me he is dangerous right now. The day I phased I was so pissed that you hadn't broken it off with the leech that I could have hurt you. Even though I loved you then just as much as I do now, I would have hurt you.

"Quil adores you, but the anger he is feeling right now could cause him to hurt his own mother. I don't want you hurt, if something happened to you it would kill me. Ok?" I knew he was right, didn't mean I liked staying away. He was one of my best friends.

"Ok. I promise I will stay away until he is safe. But know as soon as it is ok I am going to hug that boy till he can't breathe." Jake growled a little. He seemed to have become a little more possessive since he phased. It must be a wolf thing, Sam and Jared were the same way with their imprints. Poor Paul, he almost got his hand bit off one day when he accidentally touched Emily's thigh.

"Oh stop it Jake, you know you are the only one I want like that." He growled again, this time playfully and picked me up in his arms and over his shoulder.

"And it will stay that way." I shrieked when he smacked my butt.

"Oh come on you two! Have mercy on me here and no PDA!" I smacked Jake's behind and hollowed over my back.

"You're just sore because you aren't getting any!" He scoffed and I could hear several pieces of wood hit the ground.

"That's it! Give her here Jake, I'm gonna teach her a lesson!" I laughed and smacked Jake's butt again.

"Run Jake! Run!"

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, Quil needs a hug I think. Anyway before I get to the translations We are getting closer to the end, still awhile yet, but closer. As I said I will be writing around five to nine chapters from Jakes pov and I have decided three to five chapters from Alice's. I will post these after I finish Bella's POV. I want to know would everyone rather I posted them as seperate stories, or just tack them on to the end of this to make it easier? I could do it either way, don't matter to me.

**Translations:**

"**An bhean a bheathaionn an mactire." - The woman who feeds/nurtures the wolf**

**"Is e seo ar cinniuint" - This is our destiny**

"**Jake, i ngra leat."- Jake, I love you.**

**Again thanks to Just for those!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it!**


	17. Destiny, Maybe?

Chapter Sixteen: Destiny, Maybe?

* * *

"_Is e seo ar cinniuint…" The voice that was both me and yet not just kept whispering that phase over and over as I watch the same scene for the fifth time. I scream and try to run towards Jake, but every time this strange image of me pulls me back._

"_Is e seo ar cinniuint…" Again…again…again…is this really our destiny? Was Jake to die? How could Fate be so cruel as to give me my soul mate only to rip him from my hands the next minute?_

_The scene changes, but it is not a new one. I am surrounded by both Sam and Billy, they each have an arm around my arms. When I look back out in front of me I once again see that God be damned tree and at its base the pile of bones I knew to be Jake._

_The ghost like figures were there, only this time I knew immediately that the girl was me. The two looked towards the tree, tears falling from the eyes of my ghost self. _

"_Love him, care for him, mourn for him…" Sam spoke from my side, his breath washing over my right ear. I looked at him and he just gave me a soft smile and nodded back towards the ghost couple._

_The image of myself wiped at her face, gathering her tears in one hand. I felt Billy shift beside me and then he was speaking to me._

"_Cry for him….save him…" I didn't even bother to look at him, my eyes were fixed straight at the ghostly couple. _

_My image held out her hand to Jake's image. I watched entranced as he brought her hand to his mouth and allowed the tears to drip onto his tongue. Once he had finished he brought his face down close to her's and gently kissed her. I tried to get away from the two men holding me, I wanted nothing more than to gather Jake up in my arms. But their hold was strong and I could not get loose._

_The ghost image of me turned to look straight at me and placed her hand on her chest._

"_An bhean a bheathaionn an mactire." I nodded, but found I couldn't speak. She placed her hand on Jake's chest just above his heart._

"_Cosantoir." Jake smiled and took her hand. They both gave me a nod and turned to go. I opened my mouth to call them back, I needed to know what this all meant. My voice was still absent, so I pulled once again on the hold of the two men. This time I was able to slip through their hands._

_I headed straight for the couple only to find that I passed right through them and back into the scene of Jake dying. That haunting voice once again echoing around me._

"_Is e seo ar cinniuint."_

* * *

I sat in the rocker in my room just staring out my window. I have been having that stupid dream for the past week. It was beginning to get where I didn't want to sleep. I knew that once I closed my eyes I would be watching Jake die over and over again.

I hated these dreams, they always seemed so real. Not that that was what was strange about them, no it was how I seemed to automatically understand what was being said. At least the words, the meaning on the other hand.

It scared me what these dreams could mean. Had I been given Jake just to loose him?

The front door opening and shutting with a soft bang brought me out of my thoughts. Jake was suppose to pick me up, I was spending the day with Emily.

Ever since I found out about the pack and the imprint I have been spending more and more time with both Emily and Kim. They were both sweet and fun to be with, but I missed my little group of misfits. Jake said it wouldn't be long now, but I hated the waiting. I knew that if it hurt me so much with knowing the truth that for Quil and him being in the dark it would be worse.

I didn't turn when Jake entered my room, there was no need. I seemed to be able to feel him wherever he was.

"Has he phased yet?" Jake didn't speak at first, just came up and set his hands on my shoulders as he stood beside me. From the corner of my eye I could see him staring out my window as well.

"No, though it shouldn't be too long now. Embry was set to watch him yesterday, Quil got angry when the restaurant got his lunch order wrong. Em says he thought he was going to have to go in and pull him out for awhile.

"In the end Quil was able calm down enough and just stormed out. Of course Em had not gotten out of the way fast enough, he had been too busy worrying that Quil would phase. The two collided, Quil practically blew up and started yelling. He took off before Em got a word in, Jared checked in on him this morning. As of two hours ago he was still human, if not a very angry one." I hated to wish something like this on anyone, mostly one of my best friends. But I missed him so much I just couldn't wait until he phased so we could start working on rebuilding our friendship.

"The strange thing though is that Sue showed up at Sam's this morning. Turns out that Quil might not be the only new wolf coming into the pack." I looked up at him on this. He looked down at my raised brows and let out a heavy sigh. I knew Jake didn't really like being a wolf, and though he accepted it he hated for any more to have to phase.

"Seems like her son Seth is showing signs, nowhere as near as Quil, but enough to alarm her. God Bella, he is just a kid! When is this going to stop?" He left my side and leaned against my wall.

My thoughts returned to my dreams, the words that echoed through them.

"Is e seo ar cinniuint."

"What?" I looked at Jake and my cheeks blushed red as I realized I must have spoken without thinking. I cleared my throat and tried to will the red away.

"Maybe it is destiny. I mean maybe this is happening for a reason." He looked at me strangely for a moment before shaking his head.

"You are starting to sound like my Dad. Anyway, you ready to go? Emily was practically bouncing off the walls when I left. She has some sort of baking marathon or something planned." I waited for him to laugh, he only stood there.

"Oh goodie, I get to make cookies and cakes all day while you turn into a huge dog and chase your tail all day." He pushed off my wall and took a step closer to me.

"I'm a wolf, and I swear I only did that once!" Two seconds went by before we both busted out laughing. Once I had caught my breath I grabbed my jacket off the bed and headed for the door.

"Ok, come on I'm ready. If we don't hurry Emily might actually kill me when we get there."

* * *

Turns out the baking marathon was for a picnic down at the beach set for later in the day. I worked with Kim and Emily to set up the table of food while Sam and Jared built a fire to keep us mere humans warm.

Jake, Paul and Embry stood a few feet away from us, the thee discussing Seth Clearwater.

"Can you believe someone so young might actually phase?" Kim motioned her head over to the boys to indicate that she was talking about the same thing as them. Emily shook her head and set out several plates of cookies.

"It is a shame. I know it is suppose to be an honor, but the boys are giving up so much for the tribe. It sometimes hardly seems fair. Sam always says that it is worth it because he ended up with me, which he wouldn't have had he never phased. But not all of the wolves have imprinted, and it is likely they won't. Not to mention…" Emily went silent a moment and looked around to make sure Sam wasn't around. He wasn't, looked to be he was still gathering wood on the other side of the beach.

"Not to mention the imprint isn't always a good thing. Sure Kim, you got it good. Neither of you were attached or anything, and you had been in love with him for awhile. But look at Bella and I?" She set down a bowl of potato salad before looking up at the two of us.

"I am not sure how bad it was for you Bella, I mean I know you were with Edward when Jake imprinted on you. But for me…Sam was with my cousin, this whole thing tore us apart. I love Sam, with everything I have believe me, but sometimes I hate that they imprint." We were silent after she said this. Emily had always acted as though she were the happiest woman in the world. I don't think it ever crossed my mind that she was hurting as well over what happened with Leah.

"Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't give up Sam. He is my world and I love him more than anything, but I just wish that it had happened differently. I know she still loves him even though she now also hates the both of us, and I know that even though he loves me he still hates himself for hurting her.

"I wish we could at least tell her, maybe it would make the pain hurt less." She bowed her head and proceeded to set out the plates.

"Maybe, maybe not. Look Emily, I know what you are saying. Somewhat, I already had stopped loving Edward by the time Jake imprinted. I was in love with Jake by then.

"Like I was telling Jake this morning, maybe all this is happening for a reason. Who knows…." I shut up as the two of them looked at me with a raised brow.

"Please don't tell me I sound like Billy." Emily and Kim both bust out laughing. Guess that was what they were going to say.

* * *

The light of the fire flicked over the figures of the pack as they told stories, some of them legends others simply from their life. I snuggled deeper against Jake's chest, he body heat enough that the fire was only needed for light.

Jake held me just a bit tighter and I fought against the image of my dream that wanted to intrude on my evening. I didn't want to think about it, not right now.

Movement across the beach caught my eye and I turned to see Quil standing there, he arms at his sides, his hands twisted tightly into fists. Even with my weak human eyesight I should see that he was shaking harshly.

He just stood there, his face contorting in anger. All talk stopped as one by one the wolves looked over at Quil. I could feel Jake stiffen around me.

"Shit, really? He couldn't wait until none of the imprints were around?" Jared practically spit out his words. Sam stood after a soft kiss to the top of Emily's head.

"Jake, Embry you are will me. Jared, Paul I want you to help the girls get this cleaned up and take them back to Emily's. You all are to wait for me there." Jared and Paul nodded and started to pack up the empty plates and bowls into the baskets.

Jake turned my face and gave me a swift kiss before he stood and sprinted off after Sam and Embry who had taken after a fleeing Quil. Even though I knew what pain and anger he was going to be in, I was still happy.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it took awhile to get this done. Anyway, I have made a bit of an out line there should be around seven chapters left of the main story, Bella's POV. Then there should be nine chapters of Jake's pov and three in Alices. So over all this story should reach 36 chapters in all, including the as sometimes things change we could end up with more or less, but I doubt it.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it!


	18. Better Than Bitch

Chapter Seventeen: Better Than Bitch;

* * *

After the boys went after Quil I ended up spending the next few hours at Emily's, helping her clean before just watching a couple of movies. Eventually at about two in the morning Paul ran in the front room after phasing to check on things, to tell us that Sam said not to wait up as it was taking awhile. I had planned just to return home, but Emily refused to allow it. So in the end I slept in the guest room.

The next couple of days were the worst. It was easier at least than it had been with Jake and Embry just because I knew what was going on, and yet that was also what made it harder. I just kept going back to all the times Quil had caught up with us after Jake and I seemingly abandoned him. I admit I was scared he wouldn't forgive any of us.

I was once again in Emily's kitchen, with so many wolves it was beginning to get where one of us was going to have to be cooking at all times. I didn't even turn around as I hear the front door open and shut, it was such a normal occurrence around here. I joked with Emily once that she should just install a revolving door, she just laughed and said she had thought to just take the door off all together.

"I could get used to this." A smile spread over my face as Jake's voice fluttered by my ear as he wrapped his arms around me and pushed my back into him.

"Oh, and what would this be?" He laid a kiss on the top of my head and rested his chin there.

"Coming in to find you cooking for me." I laughed and pushed him back so I could go and wash my hands in the sink.

"You already are used to it. Anyway, how is Quil?" It had been a couple of days since I had seen him, and though all I really wanted to do was curl up in his arms and allow him to kiss me silly I also wanted to know how our friend was doing.

"Ok, I think. For the first night his thoughts were filled with nothing but a lot of 'oh shits' and 'what the fucking hells?' We couldn't even get him to shut up long enough to listen to us. When we finally did the next day he just sat there silently." Jake leaned against the counter, his hands spread wide behind him on the marble top. Giving in to my desire to touch him I stood in front of him and wrapped my arms around his waist, my head resting on his bare chest.

"He is phased back now, though he said that he won't talk to anyone but us three. He wanted me to come and get you." I looked up at him and I could see the same worry in his eyes. Even though we all had our reasons what we did was horrid.

"Well, let's go." He shook his head and pulled me closer to him.

"No, Bella he hasn't even been phased for a week. It is too dangerous, in a couple of weeks we will talk to him." I bit my lip, I should have known this was what Jake would say.

"Where is he right now?" I stood back from Jake and pulled myself from his arms.

"At the moment, at the garage with Embry." I nodded and went into the front room to grab my jacket.

"Well come on." He just stood there so I shrugged my shoulders and walked out. I smirked as I heard him follow.

"You know Jake, if we wait a week it will only make things worse. I'll be safe, you and Embry will both be there and I will make sure I am well out of his range. Now, let's this over with." Jake was silent, but picked me up and started at a fast pace to his house.

Once we got there he set me down, though I had to steady my legs. Thank goodness Jake wouldn't completely let me go. Though eager to see Quil I found myself walking slowly into the garage, still scared of what his reaction to everything would be. Quil was my brother, one of my best friends and I was so afraid that I had lost him forever.

Quil was standing against one of the walls, his arms crossed and his legs out a ways in front of him and crossed at the ankles. He was the perfect picture of both tenseness and aloofness. He nodded at us as we came in. Embry smiled at me from his seat on the hood of the Rabbit.

No one said anything for a few minutes. The tension in the air was thick enough you could spread it on toast.

"Look Quil, I'm sorr…" He didn't even let me finish before he had stood and held his hand up. I really hated serious Quil. Where was my ever smiling and joking friend? Where were his perverted comments and flirty winks?

"Don't. I don't want sorrys, I don't want excuses. I had thought we were friends, that nothing was ever going to break us apart. Then all this shit happened and one by one all three of you just drop me." I could feel tears pricking at my eyes and grabbed a hold of Jake's arm. Embry had bowed his head, sadly there was no longer any long hair to hide behind. Jake looked hurt, but stood taller and opened his mouth to speak, but Quil was not done.

"I said don't. I put everything in these friendships and I had expected that when something this….God damned cool happened that you would have told me. You are bastards for keeping this from me for so long!" The three of us stopped for a moment and just started at Quil. My heart skipped a beat as a slow smirk spread over his face.

"W-what?" He started laughing and it was the best sound in the world.

"Oh come on guys, really? This is the coolest fucking thing to happen in La Push." I was confused. Apparently I wasn't the only one.

"Ok…so you're not mad?" Jake's voice was hesitant like speaking them could cause Quil to blow up at any minute.

"Oh no, I'm mad alright. I get that you couldn't tell me, but I'm still a little stung that I was the last to phase. I mean come on, I'm Quil Atera!" Jake, Embry and I let out a bit of a laugh at that, things were starting to sound more normal.

"So are we good, man, or what?" Embry got up and stood beside me.

"Yeah, we are good. Though I will make you three pay somehow for keeping me in the dark for so long." The tears that had started out as sadness now feel out of happiness and I let go of Jake and took a running leap at Quil, who thankfully caught me and held me to him in a tight hug.

"And you, you hussy should have told me that you and Jake got together." He set me down and I rose an eyebrow though I was still crying.

"Hussy? Quil do me a favor and never use that word again." Quil scrunched his brows as he tried to figure out what I was talking about. It took him a moment, but I could tell when he finally realized how he sounded.

"Better then Bitch." I just shook my head.

The rest of the day was spent catching up on everything that had happened since the shit hit the fan. Everything would have been wonderful, I had my boys back and had Jake, but one thing kept me from relaxing. The dreams would not leave me alone, even when I was awake.

* * *

_Again I had watched as Jake was killed, once again I was taken to the meadow with the tree and bones. And again I had to free myself from Sam and Billy. The only thing different about this dream was that once I ran through the ghost couple I had not come upon the scene of Jake again._

_It was the strange timeless image of me. She stood before me, her hair untied and flowing down to her knees. She wore a dress of pale green wool, thickly knitted with the smallest of embroidery along the fitted bodice._

_The outfit reminded me of something from those King Arthur movies my mother liked to watch. My eyes traveled over her, resting on the necklace sitting just at her collarbone. It was beaded with green stones and silver wire, and it would not have caught my attention if it were not for the word so delicately carved into the large milky green stone that dangled from the middle._

'_Siochain' Peace. How could there be any peace in these dreams?_

_She smiled at me and held out her hand. I didn't hesitate to take it and follow her as she walked along a well worn path._

_We stopped at a small clearing in the woods. Directly in the middle sat a couple. I watched them with wide eyes, for while there were only two people I could see at least four others in both of their faces._

"_An bhean a bheathaionn an mactire." She said pointing to the woman, then her and me._

"_Cosantoir" This time she pointed to the man, and as she did the couple changed into Jake and myself._

_She took my hand again and we walked a bit further and I gasped as we came upon the scene of another couple, this time old and gray. Tears sprang to my eyes as I realized that the woman, being held so tightly in the man's arms, was dead and he was on his way to joining her._

"_Is e mo bhais." I shot my head to look at her and she just gave me a sad smile. I could see purple smoke in the corner of my eyes and I knew the scene had changed once again. I just kept staring at her, for I knew what was happening around me and I was too scared to look._

"_Is e seo ar cinniuint." I shook my head frantically._

"_No! It's not, it can't be. Please, tell me how to change it…please." She didn't speak only grabbed my shoulders and forcefully turned me to look at the dead body of Jake on the ground._

"_Is e seo ar cinniuint." Tears were falling down my cheeks now like waterfalls, I didn't even flinch when she lifted her hand and wiped the tears away and held her hand out in front of my face. Before everything went black I heard Sam's voice once again._

"_Cry for him…"_

* * *

When I woke I was curled tightly against Jake's chest, his arms wrapped around me. I could hear Embry and Quil snoring across the garage. I should have been able to smile, we were all back together. But my dream was still so fresh. I looked at Jake's face and couldn't help the tears from falling.

He was my everything, my life. I couldn't bare to loose him, it would kill me if he died. I lifted up just enough so I could place soft kisses all along what I could reach of his face. All the time the words from my dream ringing in my ears. I just couldn't let that happen.

* * *

Author's Note: You knew I couldn't have Quil angry with them too long. :D Anyway I realized that last chapter I forgot to put the trandlations in, sorry Sugars. But here you are:

**Translations:**

**Is e seo ar cinniuint.- this is our Destiny  
**

**An bhean a bheathaionn an mactire- The woman who feeds/nurtures the wolf.  
**

**protector -cosantoir  
**

**Peace- Síochain  
**

**Is e mo bhais- its my death.**

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own!


	19. Breaking Sticks

Chapter Eighteen: Breaking Sticks;

* * *

Things were good, could even be said to be perfect. Of course sometimes appearances could be deceiving.

Everything seemed to just go back to normal as soon as Quil phased. The four of us would hang out whenever all three of them could get off from patrol at the same time. Sadly that wasn't as often as we would have liked. Sam knew better than to allow those three to patrol together, so the schedule was rather mixed up.

Just as Sam and Jake both feared Seth phased, though he wasn't the only one. Throughout the pack and the Elders shock rang as the first ever female wolf phased. Leah Clearwater was a surprise, one that most of the pack could have done without.

I didn't know her all that well, so of course once her and her brother phased I had planned to welcome them. I didn't understand at the time why Emily and suggested I stay away from Leah, from what I knew new wolves were always welcomed with open arms from not only the pack but the imprints too. Why wouldn't Leah be welcomed, mostly with her phasing being such a big event.

When I knocked on the Clearwater's door with a couple of pies in hand that I realized why everyone had looked at me like I was insane. Seth was a sweetheart, it seemed almost like nothing could bother him at all. Leah on the other hand….well lets just say we had finally come to an agreement. As long as I didn't look at her, talk to her, or get in her way and she stayed on the other side of the bonfire then we would get along. That girl took the whole woman scorned thing to a new level completely.

Things had settled down into a routine of sorts. Whichever of the boys were off would spend their days with me, I of course had taken to helping Emily. It had become very obvious that it was going to take a team effort to feed all the wolves. It was turning out to be an almost full time job.

Jake and I grew ever closer. I had never thought two people could love each other this fiercely. My relationship and feelings with Edward had been beyond normal, and at the time I had thought there could never been a stronger devotion. I had been wrong. Day after day I came to realize more that I could never leave Jake. We were tied so closely together that should he die I knew I would follow only moments after.

It was this realization that made my dreams even that much more frightening. I just could not loose him, I could not allow this other half of me to be torn away. After waking up one night after a particularly terrifying dream I made a promise to myself. It didn't matter that he could turn into a giant wolf, I was not going to allow him to get hurt.

* * *

"Seriously, I don't see what you guys find so attractive." Quil raised his eyebrow, picked up the remote and pressed pause. I had a feeling this was the wrong thing to have said, when Quil got on something he was passionate about he just wouldn't shut up. And Quil was very passionate about Madonna.

He grabbed a hold of a stray stick that had been dragged into the garage and used it as a pointer. He smacked it against the tv, the tip resting at the feet of the woman on screen.

"Lets start here shall we. Pumps, sexy, mostly when dangled from the toe. Fishnet stockings, slightly torn. Do I really need to get into that one? The leather mini, very classy and yet lends that bit of sluttishness that gets The Little…" Embry shot up off the floor where he was sitting and smacked his hand over Quil's mouth before he could go further.

"Oh God, Quil I don't need to know what you call it. Though I have a feeling little is the right adjective." Quil crossed his arms over his chest and just stood there with Embry's hand over his mouth.

Sam had thankfully been kind enough to allow all three of the boys off for the weekend. Of course it mostly had to do with the fact all three of them got into a fight with Leah and refused to patrol with her. Though I think they may have done it all just so we could have one of our movie weekends.

This weekend was eighties movies only. Something I think we were all beginning to regret as Quil shoved Embry from him and slapped the stick back against the tv. Thankfully Jake grabbed said stick, broke it and threw it out the door before we could hear anymore of the wonders of eighties Madonna.

"Fuck, Jake you broke my stick!" Jake just stared at him with a raised brow.

"I never touched your _stick_ thank you very much!" I just rolled my eyes, this was typical. Though I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

We started the movie back up and all cuddled up. The difference from before they all phased being, I now felt like I was in an oven. I was curled up against Jake's chest, his legs bent and clutching at my hips. Quil was in his normal spot, his head resting on my lap. And my legs were bent sideways and resting on Embry's lap. I couldn't but giggle as a stupid little thought popped into my head.

Me in flowing silk and all three of the boys wearing nothing but puffy pants and vests, Aladdin style. One feeding me grapes, one fanning me and the other rubbing my feet.

Quil turned his head just as Jake took a lock of my hair and tugged slightly.

"And what is so funny?" I looked at all three of them and shrugged my shoulders.

"I was just thinking that most girls would kill to be in my position right now. I mean I have my own little male harem." So I wasn't ashamed to admit that Quil and Embry were hot, cause believe me they were. Quil while being an absolute dork, had this cuteness about him that most girls loved. And Embry had this smile that could melt hearts and panties simultaneously.

Quil rose up a little with a cocky smirk on his face. Yep, should learn to keep my mouth shut.

"Well if we are your harem should the rest of us get to enjoy the same benefits as Jake?" Before I could answer Jake growled and kicked one leg out to push Quil off my lap.

"Fine, fine. I was just saying." He held his hands up and thankfully stayed away. Jake looked over at Embry who just shook his head. He wasn't getting in this apparently. Smart boy.

* * *

As I have said, things looked to be going perfectly. As long as you didn't count my dreams, which were coming more than once a night now. But appearances can be deceiving, none more so then this one.

It wasn't until that Sunday we realized just how deceiving it really was.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah I know short, and a bit boring. This really is just the calm before the storm chapter. Next chapter things get a bit more interesting as we get closer to what all this has been leading to. We now have about five chapters left of Bella's POV before we start the Jake chapters.

The stick thing, yeah that is sort just an inside joke between me, my sis, and a friend of ours. I just had to put it in there. Lets just say it involves a mini scarecrow, his stick and our friend Sarah.

And who doesn't want to be in Bella's shoes right now?

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it!


	20. My Pulse

Chapter Nineteen: My Pulse;

* * *

Sunday moring dawned unnaturally bright for Forks and La Push. The sun was bright and cast its warming light over the ground, the building and trees casting cool shadows around them. To any normal person, to those unaware of the world of vampires and werewolves, it was a beautiful day. One to be celebrated with hikes through the dense forests, picnics on the beach and shopping trips.

All in all it appeared to be a perfect day. Then again all those people couldn't feel the slight chill of warning that hung heavy in the air like moisture in a rainforest. Unfortunately I could, as well as my werewolf boyfriend.

When we had gotten up, it was to the sun just peaking in the open door to the garage. The momentary elation we got from the idea of a sunny day at the beach died as that feeling of foreboding crept over us. One by one we dropped our smiles and started to fidget. Quil was the first one outside, he just couldn't seem to sit still.

Embry followed, then Jake and myself. We looked to the sky as if expecting some great creature to swoop down and destroy us where we stood. It hadn't taken long before we were dressed for the day and heading to Sam's. When we got through the front door we realized that we weren't the only ones that felt its presence, for each and everyone of the pack was settled around the dinning room table. Their faces were pulled in expressions of worry and even fear, though know one seemed to know what was causing this.

Sam had decided to send wolves to patrol every corner of La Push and Forks. Though we all felt this pressure no one really expected to find anything significant. How wrong we were.

It wasn't even eleven yet when Paul and Embry returned, both looking rather shaken. Chaos reigned for a moment after they related their tale of a wave of vampire stench so strong that it could only have come from several leeches. And more worrisome was the fact that they seemed to be headed straight towards La Push.

Once everyone had calmed down Sam started barking orders, preparing his warriors for battle. Myself along with Emily and Kim were to stay at Billy's where he would also be making sure Charlie would be.

I leaned against the wall of Jake's room as he sat on his bed. His eyes looked haunted and I couldn't say that I blamed him. They had fought a couple of stray leeches that had found their way onto their land, but they had never taken on more than one at a time.

"I don't want you to go." My voice was weak, but I knew he heard me even though he didn't turn around. He just ran his hand through his hair.

"I have to, and not just for the tribe, but you. Bella I have to protect you, and I can protect you better out there taking down as many of those God damned leeches as I can." His voice became a little harsh as he finished speaking.

"What if something happens to you, what if you die? I don't know what I would do if I lost you Jake." I tried to hold back the tears I could feel starting to build in the corners of my eyes.

"I won't die, as long as there is something out there that could harm you, I won't die." I ran the back of my hand across my eyes hoping that any stray tears had gotten caught and removed. Slowly I pushed myself off the wall and sat down beside Jake, his arms quickly pulled me into his lap. I sighed and held him tightly as he rested his face in the crook of my shoulder.

He left small, soft kisses along the length of my neck. His hands slowly running along my back, they slipped under my shirt and I was too scared for him to protest. His hands left burning brands along my flesh and I almost imagined that should I look in the mirror I would see the image of his hands inked onto my back.

"Mo Chuisle, Mo Anam Cara." My voice was no more than a whisper as his lips swept across my collarbones, softly taking the skin there into his mouth and sucking just enough to cause just the slightiest bit of pain.

He lifted his head and looked at me curiously and removed one hand from my back to tangle in my hair and slowly message my scalp.

"What does that mean? I've heard you say it in your sleep." My hand automatically went to the ring I kept under my shirt at all times.

"It means, my pulse, my soul friend. That is what you are you know? My other half, the reason I'm here. If something happens to you I don't think I could survive it." He smiled though I swore his eyes were a bit wetter than they had been a moment ago.

"You are the same for me. We are tied together, now and forever." I nodded and after a second of just looking at him I pull the ring from my shirt and pull it off the chain. I grab for his left hand and he willingly gives it to me.

I look him in the eyes as I slide the ring onto his ring finger, somehow not surprised at all that it was a perfect fit.

"Againn faoi cheangal le cheile." I held his hand to my heart and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Jake, I ngra leat….I ngra leat."

* * *

I leaned against the doorframe as I watched Jake and the rest of the pack walk away. That heavy feeling of foreboding was pushing against my shoulders even harder. I knew that this was not just mere coven of vampires, this had to be something more. And that worried me.

"Bella don't look so upset, they are just going on a build in Seattle. I swear you look like you are sending Jake off out to war." Charlie was beside me in a moment and I tried to paste a smile on my face. He didn't realize how correct that actually was. If Paul and Embry were right there would be more than just a few they would be going after.

Suddenly the image from my dreams flashed through my mind. The one filled with purple smoke, white blurs and growling. The one where Jake dies every time. My heart was beating so fast I was afraid that it would actually jump from my chest leaving me there bloody on the floor.

I knew, I just knew at that moment that this was what everything was leading up to. The dreams, the worry, everything. I had to get to Jake, I had to warn him. If I lost him I would die, and I wasn't about to let that happen.

I ran back into the house and straight to Jake's room. It took me a moment but I finally found my shoes and put them on faster than I ever have in my life. When I entered back into the front room Billy, Emily and Kim were all looking at me strangely. Charlie just rose an eyebrow.

"Um, I forgot something at the house I need to make dinner. I'll be back in a moment." Emily shot up off the couch and by the look on her face I knew she knew what I was about to do. I danced out of her way as she tried to grab a hold of my arm. I figured they would try to keep me here.

"We will just make something else, Bella. No need to go all the way home." Her voice was hard and filled with meaning. No one could say what they really wanted to because of Charlie, and I thanked God for that. It would help me get away.

"No, I really want this for dinner. This something I just _have_ to have." I stared at Billy hard trying to get him to understand.

"And this is a _very important_ ingredient, everything will be ruined if I don't go and get it." Billy's brows scrunched, but he didn't say anything.

"If Bella really wants to make whatever it is I don't see what the problem is. She is a really good cook." Thank you Charlie!

"I won't be long." Without waiting for another word I turned and left as fast as I could. I was surprised that I had yet to fall flat on my face with how fast I was moving. I hoped into my truck and headed out in the direction Jake and told me the vampires were coming from.

I drove as fast as this old girl could go, and when she finally died, smoke coming from under the hood I jumped out and ran on foot. I was praying the entire time that I would make it and fall and kill myself before I got there.

As I ran through a patch of trees and into a clearing I finally saw the pack. They had already phased and were standing in formation. It was when Jake's large head whiped around to look at me with as much shock as his wolf face could show that I saw one of my worst nightmares.

In front of the pack stood several vampires. All of them frighteningly beautiful, cold and deadly. The thing though that scared the living shit out of me was not just the number of them, but that I knew the faces of a few of them and two of them I knew personally, very personally.

And this day had started out so pretty too.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, I just couldn't wait to get this one out, so here ya go a few days early.

**Translations:**

**Againn faoi cheangal le cheile: We are bound together**

**Jake, I ngra leat: Jake, I love you.**

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own!


	21. Your Love Will Be The Death Of Me

Chapter Twenty: Your Love Will Be The Death Of Me;

* * *

One would think with my history that I would never have taken mortality for granted. Had I not seen enough since I moved to Forks? Had I not been through so much, all of it sufficient proof that we all can die; even those deemed immortal?

And yet here I stand with the realization that I had ignored what was a very real possibility. I had pushed back all the signs and warnings that had plagued my dreams for months.

My eyes focused on five faces in the mass of pale bodies. Three I had only seen their likeness of in a painting that once hung in a great white house. Two I knew so well, they were associated with the face of pain and death.

Victoria's red hair gleamed in the light that shimmered down on the group making the vampires appear more like a sea of glittering jewels. Her eyes moved past the formation of wolves straight to me, a slow evil smirk spreading across her face. I knew at that moment this whole thing had been orchestrated by her.

Laurent, the spineless twit, stood beside her. The Volturi headed the entire army, several black cloaked vampires around them. Their guard most likely. My eyes focused in on the darkest haired of the Volturi. He glanced at me and back to the wolves and clamped his hands, a huge smile on his face that he had just had all his wishes granted.

"Well, it seems that everyone is here now." He took a step forward, the entire pack growling in warning.

"No need to get testy, I just wanted to see what it was about this one human that would cause this much problem." He took another step forward, Sam crouched lower this time. One by one I could see everyone of the wolves crouch and bear their teeth. Only Jake would break his gaze on the group in front of them to look at me. I knew he was angry, he didn't have to be in his human body for me to see his anger in his eyes.

The vampire took another step forward ignoring all of the warnings from the pack. When it was obvious that he wasn't planning on stopping I watched with horror as Paul and Jared both lept from their places on either side of the pack. Before anyone could react Paul was laying on the ground howling in pain as a small vampire stood behind him with an evil grin on her face. Jared did fare much better as he was headed off by a vampire that could give Emmett a run for his money.

That was all it took for the battle to start. I stood there completely in shock as there was a blur of white and fur all around me. My heart was beating so fast, this was too much like my dreams. The fear had actually paralyzed me and I couldn't even think or move.

Jake was fighting with some blonde vampire, though I knew he was keeping an eye on me as well. Once he had defeated the leech he ran over to me and tried to nudge me with his muzzle in the direction I had come, but my feet still didn't want to move.

He was pulled from me by Victoria as she tried to get at me. He snarled and snapped at her. She twisted away and tried to come at me only to be headed off once again by Jake. Again and again she would twist from him and charge me, and again and again he would black her.

I felt something tugging at my back and finally I seemed to unfreeze, and I screamed. When I turned to see who had grabbed me I noticed Embry had the back of my shirt clamped in his mouth. He moved back quickly, dragging me with him. He didn't get but a few feet before he let out a yelp as some leech rammed into his side causing him to let go of my shirt.

I was on the ground by this point, and in a crab crawl I tried to back away from the fight that I found myself surrounded in. I yelped myself as I bumped into a figure, young Seth. He leaned down and I didn't hesitate in grabbing a hold of the fur of his neck and allowed him to drag me a bit further from the battle.

Something latched onto my feet and again I screamed. When I looked down I could see two detached arms clinging to me. I tried kicking my legs to get them off. In my desperation to remove them I let go of Seth and dropped to the ground. In the end I had to remove my shoes. When I looked back up Seth was nowhere in sight.

Tears were now starting to gather in my eyes. There were only a few things missing to make this like my dreams. There was no smoke and Jake was at least still alive.

Howls, growling and screams rang through the clearing that had become a war zone. I could see several pieces of torn vampires littering the ground. Many of the pack would yelp in pain and I could see Quil limping as he tried to take the head off of some brown haired leech.

Paul was advancing on me quickly, he looked determined as he used his head to batter away vampires as they came at him. Once he was within a few feet his mouth opened wide and I actually had a momentary fear that he was going to try and kill me. That was forgotten as he slipped past me, his teeth catching on my shirt and taking me with him. He twisted his head and flung me up into the air. My scream was cut off with a loud huff as I landed on his back.

I twisted my hands into the fur at his shoulders and laid low to his body. He continued to fight, tearing into vampire after vampire, all the while headed back towards the path I had taken here. He jerked to the left and yelped. I smelled it before I saw it.

There on his right shoulder was a huge bare patch where his fur had been ripped right out. Blood was trickling down his red flesh, dripping right down onto his leg. I carefully sat up and pulled my hoddie from me and laid down flat again, this time with my hoddie bunched up in my right hand and pressed against the bald patch.

He whimpered a little, but other than that he continued on. We were almost to the edge of the battle when a loud howl was heard from the other side. Paul swerved around and I yelled as I tried to hold onto him one handed.

I dropped my hoodie as he halted to a stop and held on for dear life as he bolted right back into the fray. I was too busy burying my face in his neck that I did not see what had happened. At first fear over my own life caused me to ignore anything. It didn't register yet that the enter pack was howling.

Slowly the sound forced its way to my attention. These howls were not ones of anger, not of physical pain. No this was the howl of grief and anguish. A how feeling with a hurt so deep it could only be caused by one thing.

I could feel Paul turn and take a few steps backwards before stopping. Suddenly the howling stopped just as quickly as it had begun. In its place was a steadily rising growl. From it came a snarl so vicious it caused the hair on my arms to stand on end. Whoever this was directed to I knew was going to die.

Eventually I noticed that the sounds of battle had stopped, and it was then that I knew something was wrong. As the fear for myself was washed away I could feel parts of me start to break off. My chest hurt and I felt light headed, blackness started to close in around me. I knew I was dying at that moment, but more so I knew why.

I sat up the best I could, my arms were growing so weak. I stared out in front of me at all of the vampires, crouched low in wait for the wolves to make their next move. But they were not my concern at the moment, no it was what was behind me.

I made note that the whole pack had formed a circle around the nude body laid out on the ground. When I fully looked down I didn't scream or cry out, I already knew.

Jake was dead.

* * *

Author's Note: **DON'T KILL ME!** Sorry, it had to be done and I know many of you already knew this was coming. But as I said, pay attention, very very close attention to the dreams.

Now, besides that. I hope the battle scene was ok, I've done them before, but normally when the characters have magic and swords, not teeth and claws.

Also, I know I'm evil for the cliffy...there is a reason my friends call me an Evil Minx ;) ...but I should hopefully have the next chapter out in a day or two, depending on if I have the time. And before anyone asks why the Volturi were there as well that will be explained later on.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it!


	22. Cry For Him

Chapter Twenty-One: Cry For Him;

* * *

Dead….dead…dead…That word just kept running through my head. Jake, my soul mate, was dead and I was about to join him. I slipped off of Paul the best I could. He growled and tried his best to make me stay on his back, but I needed to get to Jake.

I ended up falling from his back, but it did not matter if I was hurt by it or not. I was dying anyway. I couldn't stand I was so weak. I used my hands to grasp a hold of the ground and pull myself to him.

The closer I got the closer I knew I was to death. My hand touched his bare leg and I let out a soft sound. Once I had pulled myself all the way to him I curled myself around his nude form. All around us the rest of the pack was whimpering and howling. Paul and Sam were still snarling at the remaining vampires.

I rocked our bodies back and forth. His skin was slick with blood and already quickly cooling. I could see where one of the vamps had bitten into his shoulder and the odd angle of his head. They had snapped his neck.

"I ngra leat….I ngra leat…Mo chuisle….I ngra leat." I didn't care if anyone heard me as I murmured into Jake's unhearing ear. I just continued to rock back and forth. Images of my dreams started passing through my mind as I felt my life slipping away.

I could hear Sam's voice so clear, if I hadn't known better I would have believed he had phased back.

"_Take care of him, love him, grieve for him." _These were the words he had many times spoken to me in the night. Dreams of Jake dying just as he was now, dreams of bones at the bottom of a dying tree. The dead wolf and his dying shelter. Jake and me.

"_Cry for him." _A final demand. I have cared for him, I have loved him, and now I grieve. Cry…cry…cry….tears had spilled from my eyes in dreams. Tears that had never fallen to the ground, tears that had been gathered.

I sat up a little, still clutching Jake to me as tightly as I could. Over and over I chanted to him; I negra leat…I love you. Mo chuisle…My pulse.

With each word I started to feel the hot stinging of tears behind my eyes. Soon enough they had overflowed and ran in small rivers down my cheeks. Each tear a memory, each tear a declaration of love.

I shut my eyes, but the tears slid over my lids and I swear I could hear them as they splashed onto Jake's face. Even behind my closed eyes I could see a brightening light, and even as I was dying I knew its source.

From my chest blossomed a great heat, outwardly it moved engulfing everything around myself and Jake. Brighter and brighter it grew as my body was overcome with harsh sobs. I could hear her voice, the voice of the vision of me. The timeless image, both old and young.

"_Is e seo ar cinniuint…Againn faoi cheangal le cheile….."_ Scene after scene of dying lovers flashed before my eyes, each and every couple I knew were Jake and I. This had happened before, we had been before.

I felt movement in my arms, but I still did not stop crying. My tears would not be spent, not until my dying breath. Hot hands held my face, but I would not open my eyes. Soft lips caressed mine, but I dared not believe.

"Mo Anam Cara, open you eyes." I shook my head, but the fingers just ran along my cheeks gathering my tears.

"Open your eyes." The light around us receded and slowly I did as the voice commanded. My breath caught in my throat as I looked into the warm eyes of a very much alive Jake. He smiled and leaned in to capture my lips. And there we sat on thr ground covered in sweat, mud, blood and tears.

Growling and snapping brought us back to where we were. We both turned our heads to face the army of leeches. Most looked shocked, though some were angry or even curious. But all of them were just waiting to attack.

The pack were doing a good job of keeping them at bay, but I knew it would last very long. The vampires were slowly advancing closer. Jake growled beside me and made to get up. I held onto his arm, but he just unpeeled my fingers and stood.

I did not even think to avert my eyes as he stood in all his glory in front of me. He looked like a true warrior at that moment. More perfect than those Greek statues of their mythical heros. His russet skin glistened with blood, almost like he had oiled himself down from head to toe. It could have looked gory, it could have made one sick to look at. But not on him. Mud was splashed across the backs of his thighs and across his ass.

Each muscle rippled as he stood braced for war. I could not see his face, but I knew that within his dark eyes would be power and anger. All of it directed towards the group of bloodsuckers in front of us.

"Move aside." His voice was sharp and strong. Deeper than I remember it ever being. As I saw the wolves move to create a path I knew why. Jacob had become Alpha.

I could see from where I remained on the ground as the army of vampires seemed to move as one. All of them focused on Jake. His body grew even more taut, his head raised higher. From him I could see the pulsing of energy, the same white light that had flowed from my chest burst from his. It glowed brightly around the whole pack keeping the leech army at bay.

When Jake spoke it was not with the soft tones he reserved for me or the light ones he used with his friends. It was with a power and authority that could only come from a great leader. Even the vampires could feel it, even I could as it vibrated through my body settling in my core.

"Leave now. Leave and never even think of returning here. You are not welcome and should any of my brothers find you I will order them to kill on sight. Should I ever find you then you better begin to prey and believe that you will be forgiven.

"You have harmed my land, my people. But most of all my mate. I do not take these things lightly. Go now and we will forget you, linger even a moment and I will not hesitate to send my brothers out to hunt you." The light pulsated quicker and quicker, pushing out a little more with each beat.

For the first time I saw real fear on a vampires face. As the light grew brighter to the point of blinding I could see as the entire army fled. Jake twitched his head at Sam and Paul and without pause they flew out from the orb of light and landed ontop of two vampires. One redheaded and the other dark haired. They were torn before the larger group could even make it fully out of the clearing.

After a few minutes when all traces of the army were gone the light began to reced back inside Jake and as if in slow motion he fell to the ground. I rushed to his side and let out a sigh that he was still alive though passed out.

One by one the pack phased back and came to stand around us. Tears were falling from my eyes, only this time out of happiness and relief. Sam comes up beside me and I feel his hand on my shoulder as he speaks to the pack. Though he is no longer Alpha his voice still holds enough power.

"Embry, Quil I want you to held take Jake to Emily's. The rest of you start gathering up the pieces and start the fires." Everyone quickly got to work. I felt Sam as he helped me to my feet and turned me around as my other boys picked Jake up.

"Thank you Bella. No one ever truly believed, but now….thank you." He smiled and leaned down to place a soft kiss on my forehead. When he pulled back I just looked up at his with raised brows.

"What for? What do you mean?" He shook his head and let go of me as he took a step back.

"That is not for me to tell. You will know soon enough. Go ahead and go, Jake will want you there when he wakes up." I could see Quil and Embry out of the corner of my eyes and after flashing Sam a tired smile I ran after them. At the moment I guess it really didn't matter what any of this meant. The only thing that actually did matter was that Jake was alive, I was alive and though they were a little battered up all of the pack were alive.

* * *

Author's Note: Now did ya think I was actually going to kill him off completely...ok yeah I probably would have had it been another story. But luckily I've had this planned for a very long time. Now we only have two more chapters of Bella's POV and then we get to Jake and Alice's POV of certain scenes.

Ok, I know this is very different from other twifics, and as I said this was meant to help me get into twific from writing Labbys. So that is why there is a bit more fantasy then other twifics. Just to explain a bit about why I chose to do the story as I have done.

The explanations of what the hell has been going on will be in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own!


	23. Forever

Chapter Twenty-Two: Forever;

* * *

The door to Jake's house slammed shut behind me as I tried to juggle the large paper bags of groceries. It has been two days since the battle and Jake has yet to wake. Everyone assures me he simply needs sleep, according to Quil death really takes it out of a man.

Billy smiles at me from his place in front of the tv before turning and wheeling his chair to follow me into the kitchen. The official story about what happened is that Jake came down with a cold and I was staying at his place to help take care of him and Billy. Sadly it wasn't as easy to explain away the injuries of the other wolves.

For the most part those that had been hurt recovered quickly, better by the next morning. The only one that really had any lasting damage was Paul. The poor boy. Once he had phased back his head was covered in blood. While the skin healed up quickly his hair on the other hand….well lets just say he ended up having to shave his entire head in order to keep it from looking like a cat attacked him.

"Bella, I've been meaning to talk to you. We are going to have a bonfire tonight to discuss everything that has happened, but I think we need to clear some things up first." No one had really said too much to me besides 'thank you,' though that was unneeded as I wasn't even sure how Jake was brought back.

"Of course Billy. What do you need to know?" Not that I was sure I could answer any questions he had. I still am unsure of what really happened. Just that Jake was dead when I had gone to him, and now he wasn't.

"Your dreams Bella, tell me of your dreams." I was taken aback, Sam had once made a mention about my dreams, but I had no idea he had told Billy of them. I took a deep breath and started to speak as I put away the rest of the food.

"I don't know what really to tell you." He smiled when I looked back at him.

"Just tell me what you dreamed about, whatever you can remember." And so I did. Everything from the tree and wolf to the dream of the battle that had occurred two days ago. I told him of the words that were spoken and though I didn't speak Gaelic how I understood them. Of his and Sam's roles in my dreams, what they had told me and did. And finally of the image of me, that timeless image that seemed so old and yet so young. When I was finished he just smiled at me and nodded before going back into the front room.

I followed with what I was sure a very confused look on my face. I told him all of that he he says nothing?

"Don't you have anything to say to me? Like how I am crazy, or that this is weird? Anything?" He shook his head and I wanted to just scream out. I wanted answers.

"Not right now, tonight at the bonfire. You should probably go and see Jake, he has been awake since a bit after you left for the store." And that was that and he turned back to watch whatever it was on the tv. I just stood there before it finally dawned on me what he had said. Jake was awake.

I just about bolted for his room, when I opened the door he was sitting up in bed waiting for me. He patted the bed beside him and I didn't hesitate to seat myself there and cuddle into his side.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about those dreams?" Of course he had been listening, at least I wouldn't have to explain them once again.

"I thought I was crazy at first. I just kept having these dreams about a tree and a wolf, but the weird thing was that the wolf's eyes were so familiar. I knew the person, but I couldn't figure it out." I spread my hand out across his bare chest as he began to play with my hair.

"When did you realize it was me?" His voice was so much deeper now, it vibrated through his chest and into my body. I never wanted to hear another's voice like I did his.

"Remember that barbeque that you and Billy came to, the one right before all this happened? It was then, you were stacking the coals while we were teasing each other and when you turned around and looked at me I was struck speechless. They were your eyes, the color, the emotion. It was always you and I just had been to close minded to realize it." His hand moved from my hair and down my arm to pull me closer to him. I didn't think I would ever be able to get close enough.

"That long ago? Why didn't you say anything, do anything? So much time was waisted." Isn't that the question I have asked myself many times before? Why didn't I break it off with Edward sooner? Why, when I realized that Jake was who I needed, did I not just admit it?

"I don't know what to say. I was so confused for so long. I had thought I was in love with Edward, I had believed so hard that he was my soul mate. It just didn't make any sense to me that I could fall out of love with him so easily.

"If there is one thing that I regret that is it. I should have, so much heartbreak would have been prevented." He was silent for a moment before pulling me fully into his lap, his lips momentarily silencing my squeal of surprise. When he pulled back he grinned and rested his forehead against mine.

"Don't. Don't regret anything. Maybe this was the way it was suppose to happen. Things in this world are so screwed up anymore. I want to hate Edward so much, and I did when I thought he had you. But the thing is without him and the Cullens all of this would have never happened.

"Maybe we would have found our way to each other, but maybe not. I don't even want to think about a world where we never ended up together. So let's not regret anything, not time we might think we waisted or things we think we should have or shouldn't have done." I closed my eyes as his lips pressed against mine again, this time much harder.

"Aw man! If you two were going to make out, you could have at least taken her shirt off Jake! I didn't want to see your naked ass." And this would not have been a perfect day if my two other boys had not showed up. Though they could have at least knocked.

"Quil, if you mention anything about seeing my mate naked again, no wait, if you think it or even think about thinking about it I will castrate you." I kept my face hidden in Jake's shoulder knowing my face was a bright red. I could hear Quil whimper and when I finally looked around he was hiding behind Embry who was rolling his eyes.

"What do you two want? I was a bit busy if you could see." Quil was still cowering behind his friend and I had to laugh.

"Sam just sent us to make sure you were ready. They've already set everything up and everyone wanted to get an early start." Jake exhaled loudly against the side of my head and I felt like groaning myself. He finally wakes and we don't even get that long to be by ourselves.

"Sure, sure. Tell him we will be there in a few." They smiled and waved as they left, I could hear Billy hollering that they were going to go ahead and taken him on down. And I swear I heard him tack on to the end of that to make sure we were safe, he wasn't ready to be a grandpa yet.

My face I was sure was the deepest red it had ever been.

* * *

My eyes settled on the fire lit just ahead of Jake and I. I could see the entire Pack along with the imprints and the Council. Billy was just on the opposite side of the fire surrounded by the other Elders. He sat proudly with his back straight and his child held high. He looked every bit of the great leader I was realizing he was. Even though he could no longer use his legs he still radiated power.

I glanced over at Paul and had to hold in my laugh. His whole head was shaved completely to the scalp. I let go of Jake's hand and after reassuring him that I would be with him in a moment I headed straight towards Paul.

He looked up at me as I started for him and the look on his face was comical. He almost looked scared as I moved quickly. Before he could figure out what I was doing or stop me I threw myself into his arms and held him tightly to me, a few tears trailing down my cheeks.

"Thank you, for the other day." I pulled back and allowed myself a small chuckle at the uncomfortable expression on his face. I turned and gave a look at each and every one of the wolves.

"Thank all of you. I would be dead if you hadn't saved me. I'm so happy to be able to call all of you my family." They mumbled 'your welcomes,' well all but one. Leah scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Well none of us would have had to save your skinny ass if you had stayed at Billy's like you were told." I saw Jake stand up from his seat with his hands balled. I spoke up before he was able to yell at Leah.

"You are right, but who know what would have happened had I not been there." Billy cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him.

"Yes, well that is what we are here to talk about. You have all heard the legends of our people, each and everyone of you have been welcomed as either wolf or imprint with a bonfire. Tonight we gather to speak about a legend that has been passed down, but one that until recently had not been believed." No one spoke now as all were glued to Billy. His voice was captivating.

"Years before the Cold Ones known as the Cullens ever set foot on our land, we had been visited by another group of strangers. These vistors were unlike the Cold Ones and yet they were not human.

"They moved with a grace that was unworldly, their bodies much taller than even our tallest warrior. They had skin pale as moonlight and eyes the color of the ocean.

"Our people were frightened of them at first, feared that they may be like the Cold Ones. But they swore they meant no harm. They had respect for the Mother and all her children and would wish no harm on even the smallest of creatures.

"They said they had been searching for us, the people that held the heart of the wolf. They spoke of the future as though they could see it right in front of their eyes." My heart pounded faster in my chest. I could just see these people in my mind, tall and elegant. Billy was right, these were no humans.

"They told us that one day within our tribe would be born the wolf and he would seek out his Rowan, his Anam Cara. His soul mate. These two were souls bound from the beginning. Two lovers cursed to meet and die over and over. But with our tribe the cycle would be broken.

"They told us what to look for. Rowan would not be of our blood, instead far back in her line she would have the blood of their people. The People of the Hill. She would have dreams, visions given to her. From those we would know who she was." Sidhe, the Sidhe. Stories my grandmother had once told me filled my head. Stories that I had once believed no more than fairytales.

"She was the Nurturer and he was the Protector. As long as one lived the other would never die. Though she had the power to bring her Protector back from death, if both were mortal death would eventually find them." I looked over at Jake, his eyes were wide just as everyone around us. All but Sam. He had known. That day I had confronted him, he knew then. Everyone was silent now, even Billy had quieted.

"I'm Rowan, that is…." I ran a hand through my hair. Vampire, werewolves, Sidhe…I swore it would not surprise me at all if Billy was to go on and tell me that his mother was actually a selkie and he normally had tea on Sundays with the Hatter.

"That is so fucking cool! So our Bella is what one of these…people of the hill? What is that anyway?" Leave it to Quil to find anything weird to be cool.

"The Sidhe, you know the Fair Folk. Oh dear God I'm a freaking Fairy!" Everyone burst out laughing and the mystical feeling that Billy's storytelling had given the atmosphere was gone. Even Billy was laughing, though he was at least trying to hide it behind his hand. I set my face in my hands.

"So what does this all mean then?" Billy cleared his throat and calmed himself down. Once he looked back at me and Jake he looked completely serious.

"What it means? Bella, you both are bound, heart and soul to one another. You can heal him and bring him back to life and as long as he is alive you can't die." He took a moment and then continued.

"As long as Jake continues to phase he won't age or die, and neither will you." I sat there for a long time just trying to understand just what he was saying. Jake and I could live, young and very much alive.

I felt Jake put his arm around me and pull me onto his lap. His lips rested against my ear, his hot breath washing over me. I had to bite back my moan.

"You are mine, forever." His words sent a shiver through my body.

"And you are mine." When he pulled back the smile on his face made my heart just about leap out of my chest.

"Forever."

* * *

Author's Note: Um ok, so what ya think? I know, the whole Sidhe thing is a different twist, but as I said this was sort of mixed in with how I would write a Labyrinth story. This is the only twific you will find from me with fairies or anything of the sort.

Now Sidhe is pronounced either She or See.

One more chapter for Bella's POV and then we get to Jake and Alice's POVs of certain chapters. Also I was wondering if anyone would like me to write up the scene with the Sidhe that came and told them about what would happen? It would have the whole legend of the Wolf and Rowan. I have the whole thing in my head, so if any of you would like to read it just say and I will write it up and post it after the Jake and Alice chapters.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own!


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue:

* * *

I had once believed that forever for me would include cold stone bodies, bloodlust and one particular man. I had believed that the only way to exist forever was to die first. And so when I had chosen Jake over Edward I had thought I was giving all of that up. That was some seventy years ago.

As I look in the mirror I smile at my reflection. My hair has grown quite a bit longer than it had been when I was a teen. About twenty years ago Jake had convinced me not to cut it anymore. Now I kept it just at my hips. Though I knew Jake wanted it much longer.

It was still the same red highlighted brown as it had been when I was younger. There was not a single strand of gray. My skin was still as tight as it had been, not a wrinkle or spot. In fact both Jake and I looked no more than twenty-five though we were edging closer to ninety.

Life has been many things these past years. Exciting, comfortable, happy, sad. At first neither Jake or I really realized what being able to live forever would mean. We were too much in love and just happy that we both were alive and together.

Jake had finished school while taking on the duties of being Alpha. It wasn't a year later that I was walking towards him in a flowing white dress on the same beach that the friendship between the four of us; Jake, Embry, Quil, and myself; had really started.

Things were normal for awhile. At least normal for us. Jake remained Alpha and our kitchen was always filled with werewolves. It was a few years later that we started to understand what we were in for.

Sam had decided pretty much right after our wedding that he was going to stop phasing. Him and Emily wanted to have a family and Sam wanted to grow old with her. I think it hit home for Jake and I the day we went to their house for dinner.

We spent most of our time around the pack, boys that seemed ageless. You can imagine the shock when we opened the door and entered the house. Emily and the kids were in the kitchen. Her oldest Emmie, their beautiful ten year old daughter, was trying to make the salad while her brothers and sister ran around her bumping into everything.

Emily had smiled and we all laughed as Emmie ran up to throw her arms around Jake. She had had a crush on him since she was seven. A cough interrupted our laugher and we all turned to look at the man leaning against the kitchen door frame.

Though we had seen Sam often, he still would come to the pack bonfires and before the birth of his last two children him and his family would come over for dinner. But it was there in that light that we really could see what time had done to him.

He was still tall as ever, but his toned stomach had softened and was slightly rounded. His arms, while still thick, were less defined as they had been when he was phasing. He had let his hair grow again, though not to the length it had once been. It had just brushed the tops of his shoulders.

His face was slightly lined, a few wrinkles in the corners of his eyes and lines curving at his lips. I could even see a strand or two of gray just edging his temples. Age was starting to catch up with him and there we were looking no older than we had years before. Time had stopped for us, and we were just realizing that it hadn't for everyone else.

That had been a hard realization, but not as hard as the day Billy died. Jake had taken it hard, even wanting to stop phasing at first. In the end Quil and Embry had talked him out of it. The thing was that children seem to forget that their parents are mortal, you never expect them to die.

It was just after Billy's death that we found out I was pregnant with our first child. At the time I hadn't seen Charlie in a few years, it was getting harder and harder to hide the fact that I now wasn't aging.

It hadn't mattered when it came to the reservation. Jake had decided that things had to change. The wolf gene was alive and kicking and who knew how many more would end up phasing in the future. It was hard enough hiding a pack their size, how hard would it be to hide one twice or three times as large? It was time that their people started to believe in their ways again.

It had caused some problems, several people had been freaked out enough that they tried to call in others thinking the pack were monsters sent to kill them. In the end Quil, Paul and Jared had taken it upon themselves to…convince…them that it would be better to keep quiet. I still am unsure what they had done, only that it worked. The result was that none of the pack had to hide, mostly those that had yet to stop phasing and start aging.

My pregnancy and the loss of Billy was enough to make me realize that I wanted to spend some time with my own father before he was lost to me as well. We had invited him over for dinner. It had gone better than I had thought it would.

When he had knocked on the door I sent Jake to answer. I really didn't want to see the look on my father's face when he saw us for the first time in almost twenty years. Charlie had been white as a ghost as he walked into the front room. He had looked so worn, from age as well as the fact that Billy had died only days before.

He had ran a hand through what hair he still had and looked up at me. I was scared that he might have a heart attack. He was shocked, though I think any normal person that has been blind to the knowledge of the mystical would be.

We talked for hours after he finally calmed down, Jake even phased. Thankfully Charlie was a lot like I was, or maybe it was I was a lot like he was. Not that it mattered, he knew and he didn't try to kill Jake and that was all I wanted.

Things had once again been happy when our first child was born months later. Rowan was the apple of her father's eye. Of course as the years passed we encountered more problems and heartbreaks.

Charlie eventually died, so had my mother not long after him. Though this I only knew because Phil had called. I hadn't seen her in years before that and I still regretted it. We had two more children only three years after my father's death. Citali and Rayen were my beautiful twin girls, they looked so much like Jake's mother.

Sam wasn't the only one that had stop phasing. Not long after Sam had announced he was going to stop so did Jared. Not that anyone was surprised. Nor was anyone surprised when Leah had told everyone she was quitting. What had though was when she had just taken off one day, no one has seen her in years. I just hoped she finally found her own happiness and the love she had been denied.

The biggest shocker had been when Rachel had come home for her father's funeral. She had been on the beach just after having an argument with Jake, while there she had met up with Paul. Jake about blew his top when he had gone to talk to his sister and found her in the La Push Player's arms. The fact that Paul had imprinted didn't help matters at all. Paul had quit not even a year after that.

Things were changing all around us, and it had started to scare me. Rowan was growing older and it was strange to have a daughter that was physically the same age as you. I had cried myself to sleep many nights over the knowledge that I would actually outlive my children. One by one I would watch them grow old and die. It was these nights I seriously thought about begging Jake to quit phasing. I wasn't sure I could watch my children die off.

Turns out I shouldn't have worried. Rowan and the twins all phased after a few rogue vampires had thought to hunt on the reservation. It shouldn't have surprised us as much as it did as Leah had phased.

It was just seventeen years ago that I was finally able to give Jake his son. Conall was the spitting image of his father.

"You look beautiful Bells, just as beautiful as you have always been." I smiled at Jake through the mirror. He was leaning against the doorframe, his body clad in with black tux. He never failed to take my breath away.

"I just want to look my best. This is a very important day and I don't want it ruined." I fussed with my hair again. Today was Citali's wedding. She was getting married to Sam Jr. Sam's grandson by his daughter Emmie.

"It won't be ruined. The entire tribe has been looking forward to today for years, everyone will be making sure that today goes off without a hitch." Jake had walked up behind me and pulled me against his chest.

"I just wish they could have been here. They would have been so proud of him, of all of them. It isn't fair." I tried to hold back my tears as I leaned my head against him. Sam and Emily had died years ago. It had been a peaceful ending. Em had slipped off in her sleep, Sam along side her only hours later. Even so I still missed them, as well as Jared and Kim who had died just last year after Kim battled for three years with cancer.

Of the original pack the only ones left alive were Jake, Paul, Embry, Quil, the twins and Seth. And out of them only Quil and Embry hadn't found their imprints and continued to phase. Paul was an old man now, him and Rachel proud grandparents who were soon to be seeing their first great-grandchild born.

Many of the children, grandchildren, and what great-grandchildren there were had phased, though even out of them quite a few had found their soul mates and had stopped. The pack was ever changing, but a few things remained the same. Jake was Alpha and him and my other boys still got themselves into trouble.

"Maybe, but Bella it was his choice not to phase anymore. Even if he had continued he wouldn't be here now. Emily would not have lived on like you." I allowed one tear to trail down my face for my lost friends and family. Sometimes I wanted to curse this life, others I was happy for it. I got to live forever with my soul mate, and as my children phased I knew I would get to be with them as well.

At least for awhile. Citali was the first of our children to imprint, I knew the others could as well one day. Though I doubted any of them would be as lucky as Citali and imprint on another wolf.

I sighed and wiped the tear from my face and stepped away from Jake. He smiled and held out his hand. I took it and allowed him to lead me to the room where our little girl was getting ready. When we walked in it was to our baby standing in front of her full length mirror all ready swathed in white satin. Her sisters and brother all holding tightly onto her in a huge hug. The sight caused me to have to hold back more tears. Only this time out of happiness.

From that moment on the rest of the day was a blur. Citali married on the beach just like her father and I. There was music and laughter, wine and food. The entire tribe was out to celebrate the marriage of one of the Alpha's daughters.

I was standing just a ways from the fire when I felt them come up beside me. They didn't say anything as they each wrapped an arm around my waist and held me tightly. Embry and Quil were still very much a part of Jake and I's life. They were uncles to our children, brothers to us. They were there when those close to our heart died, and I already was mourning the day I knew they too would leave us.

We stood there just watching as Citali and Sam danced barefoot in the sand. I could hear Jake as he came up behind us and just slip his arms around my shoulders so all four of us were together.

This was not the life I had once imagined, but I was glad everything turned out this way. I hated that I lost those people that I had once called family. The Cullens had been there and a part of my life for awhile, and to this day I still loved them. Even Edward to a degree.

In the past seventy years I have seen them only once. They had returned to Forks last year, not to live yet, they hadn't planned to return for another decade or so. The pack had smelled vampire and when Jake had gone to check it out he had come across the Cullens once again occupying the huge white house.

According to Quil Edward had flown off the handle at seeing Jake. Apparently believing that he had continued to phase and allow me to wither and die. It didn't help that Edward could no longer read Jake's mind. I guess once he imprinted on me whatever was blocking my mind extended to him as well.

Embry had run back to the rez and dragged me with him. Once Edward caught sight and scent of me he had stopped his fight with my husband. It was the most awkward moment in all of my life.

The Cullens left soon after with the promise that they would never return to Forks. Though I still loved them I was glad. They were part of my old life, one that while I can look back on with a smile I was glad nothing came of.

I looked around me at all my children, and not just the ones that I shared my blood with. This was my family, and though I knew that in time I would watch as many of them grew old and died I also rejoiced in the fact that I would be around to see their children, their grandchildren and so on and so forth.

As long as I had Jake by my side, my sun, my lover and soul mate. That was all I needed.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok and that would be the last chapter in Bella's POV. In a couple of days I will have out the start of the chapters in Jake's POV. It is going to be called "Embracing the Moon" though I am just going to post it in this story. Make it a bit easier I think. Though it is not going to be the entire story, but just scenes from certain chapters in his POV. Like I will be writing his POV of his phase and the imprinting and whatnot.

Well hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, it is one of the very few stories where it actually has a pretty happy ending. Well at least mostly.

Discalimer: Nope, don't own!


	25. Embracing The Moon P1: JPOV

Embracing The Moon: Part One;

* * *

I have only ever loved one woman. It might sound impossible to some, maybe it is. But it is true all the same. I fell in love when I was just a child, she was older than me, not that I cared. She was beautiful to me even then when I had been too young to really understand what romantic love was.

This woman that had captured my heart as a child and held onto it was currently under me. Her long chocolate hair spread out around her head. Her eyes were shinning with laughter, and her body was all soft and warm beneath mine.

Her long legs were wrapped around my hips and I had to gain control of myself as I felt a slight shiver run through her body. The vibrations sending ones of my own to a very specific area.

Slowly I leaned down, the closer to her I got the harder it was to control myself. I just wanted to grab her face and kiss her. I had loved her for so long it was difficult holding myself back, but I had to. She was with another guy, and I didn't want her to feel guilty about cheating on him. I knew she would even if I had been the one to kiss her not the other way around.

I hovered just above her lips and watched with a bit of amusment as she clenched her eyes tightly closed. It was so tempting. Her lips were there for the taking, soft, warm and full. I knew they would taste so damn good, I knew that her bottom lip would fit just perfectly between my own as I sucked it carefully into my mouth.

At the last second I was able to reign in my lust, though not enough to pull fully back. Instead I extended my tongue and swiped it up her cheek. I could taste the pop along with the sweetness that was all Bella.

"Ewwww! Jake! What are you a dog now?" I couldn't help the smirk that spread across my face.

"Woof, woof." She stuck her tongue out and I laughed as her eyes grew a bit wider as she looked behind me. I didn't move from off of her even though I had heard our fathers come out of the door. They both knew how much I loved this girl and both of them were all for getting her.

A groan passed Bella's lips and I had to bite the inside of my cheek just to keep from groaning myself.

"Do you mind Jake, can't...breathe..." She coughed a little, this only caused her little body to press against mine a bit more. Oh God she was killing me.

"Hey you were the one who did this. I figured if you were so hot for it I might as well oblige." Why did I torture myself, the blush that rose up her neck and along her cheeks left me almost breathless. Her mouth dropped open and I swear I couldn't help myself.

"Bella Honey, you might want to close that mouth. You are..." I couldn't get any more out as she slapped me in the arm and got out from under me. I watched as she stomped back into the house. She was just so cute.

* * *

For the rest of the evening Bella and I joked back and forth, I just couldn't help myself when every little teasing word would cause her to blush. Our dads pretty much left us alone, though I knew they were watching closely. Every now and then they would tease both of us or laugh at the way Bella reacted to me.

This was the way things were suppose to go. Bella and I were meant to be together, eating dinner alongside our dads and just enjoying life. For a little while I allowed myself to pretend that this wasn't just an illusion. That when tomorrow came around it wouldn't be my name that spilled from her lips when she woke, it wouldn't be my face that makes her smile throughout the day. That she belonged to another man, I was just the friend.

It was the longing that this image brought that loosened my tongue enough to ask her to the bonfire down in La Push. She hadn't said anything at first and for one moment I actually feared she would say no. I was sure my face lit up like a Christmas tree when she finally agreed.

Dad had grilled me about everything that Bella had said to me as soon as we had gotten home that night. Not that I minded reliving every laugh, every look and every touch. In fact up until the bonfire I knew I was actually annoying the hell out of Embry and Quil. They already had to endure talk about Bella, but since she agreed to come down it seems I had gotten past the point of annoying.

When the day of the bonfire finally arrived I spent more time getting ready than I have ever spent in my life. At one point I had to look in the mirror just to make sure I hadn't somehow turned into a girl over night.

I never spent this much time on my appearance with the few girlfriends I had had in the past. It was sort of a take it or leave it thing with me. Now though I found myself trying to find something that would not only look nice, but look nice with a sort of 'I don't care.' look. Yeah, I was pathetic.

I was gathering firewood when I noticed she had arrived. I shoved what I had into the arms of one of my friends, I hadn't really noticed which one, and had taken off towards the girl that should have been mine.

I gathered her in my arms and refused to let her go. She didn't complain too much when I told her I was going to carry her all night, and that is just what I ended up doing. I introduced her to the boys, and of course Quil thought it would be a good idea to flirt. Had I not had my hands full of Bella at the moment I would have punched him.

That evening I knew I would always think of as one of the happiest nights in my life. I had Bella sitting in my lap, good music and everyone was talking and joking around.

After awhile one of the guys pulled out his guitar and started playing. This wasn't unusual at these things. We all grew up together and many of us had musical talents. I hummed awhile while I held Bella. She had never heard me sing and I was a little nervous about letting her hear me. Eventually I got up enough nerve and started to quietly sing "A Horse With No Name." in her ear. She just settled back against me with a soft sigh.

It was hard not getting my hopes up when everything around me seemed to be the perfect picture of the life I wanted.

The fire had finally burned down to a few embers and most everyone had gone home. That was when I realized that Bella had fallen asleep in my arms. I had taken a moment to just look her over. She was perfect.

I had gathered her up and carried her back to my house where Charlie and Billy were already just about passed out in the front room. Of course this ended up working in my favor as it was easy enough to convince Charlie that they should stay the night and that Bella could sleep in my bed. And of course that I would have to as well as there was nowhere else and even if he gave me the couch I was really too large for it. Charlie would agree to most anything when he had enough beer in him.

Bella had woken up later on in the night, and of course had panicked. Eventually I had been able to calm her, thankfully. All the moving she had been doing had started to awaken a certain part of me. It was hard enough to keep myself calm with the fact that the woman I was in love with was in bed with me. Though I had to practically bite the inside of my cheek when she allowed me to basically mold her body the way I wanted.

When she was just drifting off I allowed myself a small kiss atop her head. I wasn't sure if I would ever get the courage to do it when she was awake. Though God knew I wanted to.

* * *

I have done some pretty dumb things in my life. None of them had been too dangerous, though they had lead me into the hospital many times. I wasn't sure if what I was about to do could be called dumb.

I had found out from Billy that that Alice chick had a birthday part planned for Bella tonight. I knew Bella didn't want to acknowledge today for some reason, and so I had come up with an idea. I was going to kidnap her.

I had recruited Embry and Quil as they had both gotten along with Bella, and we spent all morning planning instead of in school where she should have been. The strange thing about it all was that for once my Dad didn't care when he found me skipping. Even Charlie was excited when I told him what I was planning. I didn't realize Charlie disliked the Cullen boy that much.

We waited outside Forks Highschool until Bella finally showed at lunch. I waved her over when she saw me. Thankfully she wasn't upset, though a bit confused about the fact that we had showed up.

I could see the Cullens across the parking lot and knew we had to hurry and so before she could object we picked her up and practically threw her in the car. The ride to La Push was hilarious as Bella refused to put up with Quil's shit and didn't hesitate to smack him up side the head.

I knew Bella hadn't wanted a party, but I wanted to be able to spend her birthday with her. And if it meant that Cullen couldn't then all the better. I had spent the morning fixing up my garage. Most of the time was just spent on cleaning up all the car parts and grease and getting it to smell nice. It had smelled like feet and car fumes as Quil had said.

We had rummaged around our houses for extra pillows and blankets and I was sure that once Embry's mother got into her linen closet she was going to go berserk. Though the moment we revealed everything to Bella I knew getting yelled at by Ms. Call would be worth it.

The afternoon was mainly just watching movies and playing around, even having a fight with popcorn. That part I could have done without, there are just some places that little scratchy pieces of popcorn should never go.

It was later on when we had all calmed down and we watching another movie I had gathered enough courage to ask something I had wanted to know for awhile.

"Why are you with _Him_?" I found I couldn't even say his name, I wanted to spit it out but refrained for Bella's sake.

"Because I love him. Jake, you know this." I placed my hand on her mouth. I really didn't want to hear all the reasons why she loved him, all I really wanted to know was if there was even the smallest chance that she might be able to want me. I started to run my thumb across her lips wishing that I could take them between my own.

"Do you think if you had met me first you would have…never mind I don't think I want to know that. Just forget I said anything, ok?" I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know or not. I have wondered for awhile now if she had just met me again before she ever met the Cullens if I would have been able to gain her heart. I wasn't sure either answer she would give me would make me feel better. She just nodded her head and that was when I realized I still had my thumb on her mouth. I didn't want to remove it unless I could replace it with my lips.

Slowly I lowered my head, all I could think about was how soft and sweet her mouth must be. At the last moment I realized what I was doing and turned just enough to set my lips on her cheek. It took everything in me not to move those couple of inches to press my lips to her, but I was able to move back. Of course Embry and Quil chose that time to throw two large pillows in our faces. I was actually really glad. Today was suppose to be happy.

We ended up wrestling around until we collapsed in the middle of the floor and fell asleep.

* * *

I am normally not that easy to embarrass. I mean even the time that Quil and Embry had dared me to streak through school on the last day. I not only did it, but because Quil thought it would be funny to hide my clothes I ended up having to stand completely naked in the Principal's office while I waited for Dad to come pick me up.

I hadn't batted an eyelash, not even when it had been Sue Clearwater that came into the office for me. But I don't think anyone could ever not be embarrassed when they are caught dry humping the woman they are in love with in their sleep, mostly when the people who catch you are not only your dad but the girl's dad as well. Thankfully Bella wasn't mad.

Even though I was embarrassed a part of me really wanted to ask her if she had liked it. I shut that part of me up. Stomped on it and then buried its remains.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, I didn't realize how much of a pain this was going to be. I finally got part one done. This covers chapters 2 through the first half of 4. Hopefully the next chapter won't be such a pain in my ass to write.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own!


	26. Embracing The Moon P2: JPOV

Embracing The Moon Part Two;

* * *

After Bella finally left to reassure her pompous boyfriend and his pixy sister, I came to the realization that I not only didn't want to be without Bella in my life, but that I wouldn't allow it. I made the mistake of telling Embry and Quil, Quil took the information as an invitation to come up with all sorts of plans to secure Bella in my life.

One important thing that a person should know about Quil was to never let him get started on something or he would never stop. Most of his ideas centered around kidnapping, one even had me blindfolding and hog-tieing her and running off to some remote island. I was beginning to worry about him.

Eventually he came up with one idea that wasn't a felony or just downright creepy. It was actually very simple, be her friend. Of course when he first said it I just about punched him, I mean hadn't that been what I was doing already? Quil went on to explain to me what I was doing wrong and what I should be doing. I really didn't want to admit that his ideas were truly really good.

Of course our Quil showed himself again when he suggested an initiation. He refused to tell us what he had planned, instead instructed us to come up with someway to get her attention when we went to once again kidnap her.

Embry's mom had been really into watching all these romantic period movies. You know the ones where the men wear tights and funny hats and speak sicking romantic drivel. Well turned out we were going to do the same thing, but thank God without the tights.

We spent the next couple of hours coming up with what exactly we were going to do and say. Quil wasn't as impressed so that was a plus. When we had finally gotten everything down we went to pick up what we would need and waited until we knew Charlie would be asleep. He might have been alright with the birthday kidnap, but I was sure this he wouldn't be.

Everything was dark and completely quiet as we got to Bella's. We had gathered plenty of pebbles and started to toss them at the window. Once she had gotten up to look outside we started waving at her, when she still refused to open the window we started dancing. It was embarrassing, the three of us doing the Macarena, but we would have wasted the whole afternoon if she didn't open up. Finally she slid the pane up.

We didn't let her finiah speaking before as one all three of us got down on one knee and produced a rose.

"My Lady, How now? Thou art fair. Aye, thine eyes art like jewels wet with dew…um…" Ok so maybe we did waste the afternoon, I could seem to remember anything that I was suppose to say. I knew we should have written cue cards.

"Um…where thou goest, we follow..ith. I say to thee…" Embry picked up where I had left off, of course he couldn't remember either. Not that I blaimed him, when we had been practicing we never got very far before busting out laughing. I am not sure if we ever did finish practicing.

"Prithee….oh for God's sake Bella get that tight ass of yours down here before these two start sprouting boobs! They've had me talking like a pansy all afternoon! I'm begging! Help!" And of course Quil didn't remember a thing at all. Thankfully Bella didn't care and just busted out laughing. It may not have been the result we had been looking for, but personally I would take what I could get.

"Forsooth!" Bella disappeared from the window, but it wasn't too much later that she came out the door. We each gave her the rose and a kiss on the forehead, I had to practically force myself away from her as I so badly wanted to slip my mouth down to cover hers.

From them on Quil took over. The two bantered back and forth, Bella apparently not noticing that she was being herded towards the car. Not until it was too late and we had her once again shoved in the car. Quil had still not informed us to what we would be doing, so when he ordered us to drive to First Beach I was panicking a little.

Turns out I was right to. Quil in all his wonder had decided that we should all skinny-dip together. Now I had problem with this had it just benn Bella and I, but I would kill either of the other two if they ever got to see Bella naked. I might just kill Quil now for even thinking it. I knew I should have been agreeing with Bella, telling Quil how perverted he was. But the image of Bella and I standing together in the ocean completely naked made it a little hard to think. Well of anything besides how the cold water would make her…yeah had to stop that before Bella noticed.

Quil finally agreed to simply swimming. While the three of us had removed our shirts and shoes Bella just stood there with this silly smile on her face. Though I wasn't sure what it was she was thinking about, it did allow us to grab a hold of her and toss her into the water, the rest of us following.

I was in front of Bella as she stood up, shaking and about ready to yell. She just ended up standing there looking me over. The heat in her eyes I was sure matched my own.

Her hair was everywhere, completely wild and sticking out at the most odd angles. Her shirt was soaked and, though I would never tell her, almost completely see through. Her cheeks were flushed and the red went down her neck and under her shirt.

I reached my hand out and cupped her cheek, my thumb running along her bottom lip. Slowly I pulled until I could feel that moist heat on my thumb, a smoothness and heat I was sure was no match for a much more intimate set of lips. I took a couple of sets forward intending on kissing the living daylights out of her. She was whimpering, the sound going straight downwards.

If I haven't said it before I would say it now…Quil was going to die. I was so close, I knew she would have allowed me, and Quil had to break the mood by yelling. He was a dead man. Knowing that nothing was going to happen I just smiled at her and let go to attack Quil.

For the next hour we simply played around. It was suprising enough that Bella hadn't marched out of the water and demanded we take her home the moment we threw her in, but it was even more unbelievable that she had not only agreed to pranking Quil but had come up with what to do. Though I think in the end it was more embarrassing for her than Quil. When he had been running around the beach stark naked, flapping around as he chased after Embry, Bella's eyes had gone wide before she hid her reddening face in my chest. All in all it was a wonderful night.

After we all decided that it was getting a bit too cold we all piled into the car. Though Quil wouldn't allow any one of us up front after the prank. I knew of course that he wouldn't remain angry for long. He never did, but then again that was Quil. It wasn't that he never took things seriously, it was more that for him he found it better to just forget certain things. He once told me after he got shot down by the girl he had been practically in love with, that it wasn't worth getting so upset that it ruined your day. Because one day turned to two and so on and so forth until living just wasn't fun anymore, and what was the point of being alive if you couldn't enjoy it? Most may not realize it, but Quil was a lot deeper than he liked to let on.

We ended up back at my garage, I was sure this was where we would be spending most of our time from now on. Embry's place wasn't that large, it being just him and his mom, and no one wanted to spend a lot of time at Quil's. Old Quil was very strict and when he was there he would get after you for being too loud. We all dried off and ended up falling asleep. At least until Embry woke us all up with the a shout of 'shit!' Good thing too as we all overslept and it was five in the morning. Even though I had been kidding around with Bella about how much Charlie loved me, I knew if he found out what we had done that night we would kill me.

I watched from the back window as we left Bella at her house. What I wouldn't give to have been able to just go in, to have her curled up against my side again as we slept. Quil had started to tsk at me while Embry just shook his head.

"What?" They both looked amused, Embry even throwing me a knowing look.

"You need to learn patience my friend. Believe me, by summer she will have dropped that nancy boy and will be your's." I glared at Quil, I really didn't want to wait for summer.

"And how do you figure that?" Embry made a sort of snorting noise and turned to look at me.

"Oh come on Jake, for a moment there Quil and I thought you two were going to go at it in the middle of the ocean. She wants you, she just doesn't know it yet." I crossed my arms. This was something I wanted to bring up, the interruption.

"Yeah, Quil you know I'm going to kill you right? If you two knew I was going to kiss her then why did you yell?" Quil looked at me through the rearview mirror and rolled his eyes.

"Because it is too soon. If you would have kissed her it would have ruined everything. You would have scared her off. Right now she is with that…whatever the hell he is…and she thinks she is in love with him. If you move too fast it will scare her and cause her to feel guilty about it. In the end she would even stop hanging out with you because of the guilt.

"Now shut up and sit back."

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, sorry that it took a bit to get out. You would have had it yesterday, but as I went to write it I ended up just staring at the screen. Turns out I was overly tired and just went to bed, I slept about 12 hours. So now I'm feeling much better.

This chapter covers the last half of chapter 4 and the first of chapter 5.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own!


	27. Embracing The Moon P3: JPOV

Embracing The Moon Part Three:

* * *

If there is one thing in my life I never thought I would ever say it would be that Quil was a genius. And yet I was beginning to believe he was. His plan to integrate Bella into our group was actually working. She spent more time with us than anyone. And though I shouldn't be as happy as I was about it, her relationship with Edward was strained. Every time she came over I hoped that that would be the day she would tell us she kicked his sorry ass to the curb.

Sadly when things were beginning to look like they were going well, other things started getting fucked up. It had started with small things that Quil and I only picked up on because we had been Embry's best friend for years.

Things like how he had begun to eat more, he slept more and his temper had risen. Now Embry had always been a pretty laid back guy, he was no push over, but normally he only would raise his voice if it was his last choice. I had only seen him throw a punch twice, once when we were younger and some kids at school were making fun of his mother, and the other when a guy wouldn't leave his girlfriend alone.

He just wasn't a very violent person, so it was surprising when he would blow up for no reason at all. For the past week he had been sick. Apparently confined to his room and wasn't allowed any visitors. Quil and I had thought that he should be ok enough for us to visit so we had skipped school and snuck over while his mother was at work. To our surprise he wasn't there. Not knowing what else we could do we walked around for a bit hoping to find him, we did only he wasn't alone.

He had been walking out of the woods with Jared, Paul, and Sam of all people following him. We were currently standing in front of the four, none of us willing to be the first to speak. I was sure Quil was as shocked and confused as I was. Embry stood there in nothing but a pair of shorts, his hair had been cut and the most shocking of all would be the swirl of black ink that was on his arm. He had a fucking tattoo! The same one that was on the others, Sam's mark.

"What the fuck, man? Embry, what the hell are you doing?" Leave it to Quil to break the ice so bluntly. I watched in even more confusion as Embry's normally relaxed face tensed up along with the rest of his body. His eyes were hard and the pulsing of his jaw indicated that he was clenching his teeth. He actually looked insane, like a wild animal ready to attack. It was freaky.

"What the fuck does it look like I'm doing Atera?" I glanced behind Embry to see the other three just standing there. Jared and Paul both had their arms crossed over their chests, the latter smirking at the scene. Sam stood as though he thought his shit didn't stick. I had the urge to march right over and punch him right in the face. I wanted to hear the crunch of his nose and his jaw being broken. Just as I was thinking that his eyes turned to me and gave me a once over. The feeling of his gaze was enough to make me want to hurl.

"Atera? Atera? When the fuck have you ever called me Atera? I'm your best friend, man. At least I thought I was. What, have you become one of Sam's little girlfriends now? Following him around like a little puppy?" My eyes were locked with Sam as Quil and Embry argued. I knew by the look he gave me it was too late, somehow he got Embry. None of this shit made any sense.

"Fuck you Atera, at least I'm not lusting after someone else's girl. Have you told Jake about how you imagine Bella while you…." My eyes shot from Sam's to my two friends. I couldn't say I was surprised about Quil, I would have at least remained ignorant to it though. I knew Quil would never actually try something with Bella.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up! It's not like I haven't heard you moaning her name from the bathroom. Of course I bet it is a different name now huh? Does he make you beg for it?" I closed my eyes, this was getting out of hand quickly. When I opened my eyes it was to see both Paul and Jared restraining Embry by the arms as he tried to attack Quil. This was just all wrong.

"You, neither of you know anything!" I stepped up into Embry's face, I so wanted to punch him at that moment. Thankfully I was able to stay calm enough so I didn't try and kill him.

"I know that we are best friends, brothers." For just a moment I swore I could see another emotion besides anger pass through his eyes, but he quickly pushed it away and snarled at me.

"No. We are no longer friends, these are my brothers. You two….just leave me alone." I could get anything else out after that as fucking Sam had stepped up and placed a hand on Embry's shoulder.

"Calm down Embry, come on let's go." Embry along with Paul and Jared turned and walked back into the trees leaving Sam standing there. I restrained myself from breaking his face, though just barely.

After looking at both Quil and me he turned and followed the others. I wasn't sure what the fuck was going on, but what I did know was I didn't like the way Sam was looking at us. He really was one perverted fuck.

* * *

I slammed the front door to my house as I entered. Quil had gone on home hoping to be calm by later this afternoon. Bella was coming over for the weekend like normal, and we both decided that neither of us wanted to cancel.

"You know Jake, you break that door and I will be making you fix it. We don't have the money to hire anyone." Dad wheeled himself into the front room where I had slumped down on the couch. I refused to say anything, I feared I would have ended up yelling at him even though none of this was his fault.

After a few minutes of silence he wheeled right up next to me and handed me his beer. This was something he only did when he knew things were really wrong with me. If he had ever caught me taking a can from the fridge or heard of me drinking at parties he would have beaten my ass with a God damned broom, but he always allowed me one can when I was like this. Maybe it didn't teach the best lesson, but I couldn't have cared less right now. I just tipped the can to my lips and took a large gulp of it.

"Now, what is bothering you? It isn't Bella is it?" Of course he would go straight to Bella, ever since she moved back and hooked up with that nancy boy I have complained constantly to my dad about it. He knew I was in love with her, just as I knew he hoped we would end up together. The thing was that for the first time in a long while something not involving Bella was going to shit in my life.

"No, everything with Bella is fine. Great actually, she is coming over for the weekend again." I tipped the can back again and finished the beer in one go. I set the can down on the coffee table, making an effort not to slam it down like I wanted to.

"Quil and I went to see Embry today." I looked over at him when he didn't say anything. The expression on his face was only what I could call sheepish.

"Oh." That was all he had to say, oh? My God…he knew.

"Dad, please tell me that you didn't know." Again he didn't say anything just started to wheel backwards towards the kitchen. I stood up and followed him. I waited until he had the fridge open before I spoke.

"Of course you fucking knew! You are part of the Council, and let's face it Sam has you all begging for just like everyone else." The fridge door slammed shut before two more cans of beer were thrown up and into the sink where they busted open and sprayed the curtains. That smell was going to take awhile to get out of the kitchen.

"I don't want to ever hear you say anything like that ever again Jacob Black! I am sorry about what is going on with you and Embry right now, but you have no right to say anything so disgusting about me or the Council. Do you understand me?" I took a few breaths, I knew I had crossed the line. It was just so frustrating.

"Yes." I bit out the word between clenched teeth.

"I know this is upsetting, but listen to me Jake. Just leave Embry alone right now, there are some things he has to work out, and right now you are Quil can do nothing to help besides to just stay away. Everything will work out in the end, I promise." I turned away from him and grabbed one of the dishtowels from the cabinet drawers and started to clean up the beer that had sprayed all over the kitchen.

"You might not believe me, but Sam is a good guy. He has given up a lot to help the Council and the tribe out. As long as Embry is hanging out with him you don't have to worry, he is in good hands. You will understand soon." I set the towel in the sink and pulled the curtains from the window. I just tossed them in the trash. We needed new ones anyway. When I finished I washed the sticky beer from my hands and turned to finally face my father.

"With all due respect….I really hope the fuck not. I could live happily the rest of my life without finding out how good of hands I would be in with Sam, thank you very much."

* * *

I will forever thank God for Bella. When she had come over a little while later she hadn't broken down, instead she simply tried to make Quil and I feel better.

Sadly things hadn't gotten better. On Sunday while we were walking back home we all caught sight of Sam's gang. Bella couldn't just leave it alone and had gone off to confront Embry. That bastard had the nerve to tell her to leave La Push and to never come back. What gave him the right to decide who could and couldn't be here?

We ended up continuing our weekends, Quil, Bella and I. But it just wasn't the same. We had a bit of fun, but we could always feel the absence of Embry in our group. Yet we still continued on halfheartedly, I guess we figured that if he kept things normal Embry would just walk through that door one Friday afternoon with a bag of candy in hand and a smile on his face. Maybe we thought he would show up and laugh at us for actually believing that he would leave us and we would all end up talking about the greatest practical joke of all time.

Of course he never did, and he never would.

* * *

Author's Note: Yikes, when the boys get to fighting they sure drop the f-bombs don't they? Sorry about that I guess I was channeling just about every guy in my family. With mt grandfather everyother word out of his mouth is the f-word.

Ok now this covers chapter 8 and sort of a quick runthrough of 9. We are getting closer to the end of Jake's POV, have six more chapters for him. Part 4 will include the bonfire and Jake's phase.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own!


	28. Embracing The Moon P4: JPOV

Embracing The Moon P4:

* * *

I was seriously beginning to think Sam was fucked up in more than one way. For the past week he has been just about everywhere Bella or I turned, it was starting to weird me out. Of course I couldn't say anything about it to Dad, he was still on his whole, 'Sam's a saint' kick. It was sickening. If the random meetings of the week were not enough, Sam now sat on the other side of the bonfire and his eyes were focused solely on Bella. I wanted to be able to more than anything go over there and punch his face in. Instead I just held Bella closer to me hoping that her warmth would be enough to calm me.

It had worked too until Embry had gotten up and decided that we were finally good enough for him to talk to. Even if I wanted to I couldn't keep the growl from escaping my throat as he spoke to Bella. Of course the arrogant prick just raised his brow.

"Look, can I talk to you two for a minute?" Bella nodded at both of us though I ignored her. If Embry actually thought he was going to exclude her he had another thing coming.

"Anything you have to say can and should be said in front of Bella." I wrapped my arms tighter around Bella and growled again at Embry; the prick.

"I know, and I will talk to her soon enough. I'm sorry Bella, I just want to talk to them first, ok?" Bella just nodded and pushed us to talk to him before either of us could say anything. We followed Embry a little ways away from the fire, I had no idea what he wanted to say nor did I care. Not after what he had done to us, to Bella.

Once we stopped no one talked for a moment. Was this what he wanted, was he just as screwed up in the head as Sam was now?

"Look guys, I know I've pissed you off…" Quil growled at him again just as I cut him off.

"Pissed us off? No, you did more than that. You betrayed us, man! You know I think I could have lived with it if it was just me, just the two of us, but Bella? What has she ever done to you or Sam that you would actually tell her to get off the rez?" Embry started to shake, but he took a couple of breaths and stilled before he spoke again.

"It is for her own good, believe me. You both will understand soon enough, though I guess there might not be any need now." I raised my brows in question, but he just shook his head and looked out at the ocean.

"Embry, what the hell is going on? I mean, besides the fact that you don't even look like yourself anymore, I've got Dad singing praises about Saint Sam, who seems to have taken up stalking as a hobby." he chuckled a little, but there was no real humor behind it.

"Sam is far from a saint, but he isn't as bad as you believe him to be. You will understand soon, I'm sorry I can't say more than that right now. There are just things in this world greater than movie nights with your friends." Though I would never admit it to anyone, the thought that we didn't matter to him anymore hurt worse than anything else at the moment.

"What could be more important than your friends? Shit man, we were brothers!" Quil's voice was a bit broken as he spoke, but no one would dare point that out to him. When Embry looked back at us his face was as serious as I had ever seen it.

"The safety of our tribe. Look, I can't say anymore, but listen to me. There is one thing that is important I think to all of us, Bella. She needs to break it off with Cullen, and I mean like yesterday." He looked over our shoulders at something, but when I turned around I couldn't figure out what. He looked back at us and gave us a weak smile.

"I've got to go, but just look after Bella." He ran off right after that. Quil and I looked at each other, neither of us knowing what to say. Instead we just walked back to the fire where Bella was waiting for us.

* * *

That night after the bonfire Quil and I waited until Bella had fallen asleep to discuss what Embry had told us. Even after several hours we couldn't figure anything out. Only that he at least seemed to still care about Bella.

We eventually decided that it would be better to keep quiet about the conversation, even go so far as to stop moping around. Because let's face it, we were acting like a couple of girls. Though we did take one thing Embry said seriously; we needed to get Bella to dump her creepy boyfriend.

We started dropping hints, or in Quil's case just flat out telling her she needed to get rid of him. She would get upset at first, but it seems things were going our way. Bella had told me a couple of days before winter vacation started that she was tired of Edward and the way he acted and treated her. She said that she planned on dumping his ass before the vacation started.

I am sure she could tell how happy I was, besides the giant smile I gave her I am sure picking her up and spinning her around gave it away. Things finally seemed to be going my way, as long as you didn't count Embry and of course Sam.

It was Sam that was currently my problem, well him and his gang. Bella was staying over for almost the entirety of the winter break, which meant that we got good home cooked meals every night of the week. Apparently Sam knew that and decided to crash. He was at the moment in the kitchen with Bella and dad along with Embry forced me to stay put in the front room. If he touched her in any way I was going to kill him.

I could hear a slam and her raised voice, which Sam's boys thought was funny for some reason. I looked over at Quil and he just shrugged his shoulders. As if they could have gotten any weirder.

* * *

I hope that Sam and his boy brigade don't make a habit of crashing our dinners, they ate like animals. As soon as dinner finished I directed Bella and Quil out on the porch, I had about enough of out 'guests.' We were both holding tightly onto Bella to keep her warm. She kept asking me if I was feeling alright, I guess I felt a little too hot to her. I felt fine, except for the fact that my front room was filled with a bunch of guys I wanted to rip apart at the moment.

"So, how did Eddie boy take the break-up? Quil bet me that he would cry. I said he would have gotten down on his knees to beg." Bella stiffened in my arms as I spoke, and I had a bad feeling I knew why she all of a sudden turned to stone. I fucking better be wrong.

"You did break up with him right? Bella? You said you were going to do it before the holidays." She gave me an uncomfortable half smile. It just pissed me off, more than it probably should. I away from her and stood so looming over the two of them. I was just getting angrier and angrier, I knew what that look meant. It meant that she lied.

"Um, no. Sorry Jake, I know I said I would and I even went to tell him, but then I just chickened out. It is just that for awhile now he has been part of my life, him and his family. I don't want to be with him anymore, but I guess…" I was so angry that I could feel my body actually vibrating with rage. I wanted to hurt something, thankfully something in the back of my mind kept me from attacking Bella.

"What about us, what about me, Bella? I am really beginning to believe that you have been lying all this fucking time. You don't want to leave him, do you? Even though he is a controlling, ugly little prick!" I was yelling now and I could see fear written clearly on her face, but I didn't care. I was in love with this girl, she had given me hope that she would finally be mine, and now it seems I was nothing to her. How much could she care about me if she continuously lied to me and lead me on?

Sam busted out of the front door with his gang hot on his heels before anyone could say or do anything else. He along with Paul grabbed my arms, I struggled to get free. I didn't want them touching me.

"Jake! Calm down, now!" There was something about the sound of Sam's voice that sent a shiver up my spine. I didn't like it one bit. One of the other guys snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms around my chest and the three of them pulled me off the porch and into the woods. I struggled the whole way hoping that I would actually hurt one of them in the process.

I finally managed to push them away once we were a good ways into the woods. Every one of them stood around me, all of them except Sam crunched as though they were ready to pounce on me or something.

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys?" I was looking at each of them in turn, my eyes finally resting on Embry. He was looking at Sam who quickly nodded at him before walking over to stand directly in front of me.

"I'm sorry Jake. I said that you would understand soon." With that he swung at me and hit me with a right hook that should have been hard enough to break my jaw. Instead I felt fury and pain rush through my entire body. I wrapped my arms around my waist and bent over as the pain sent sharp stabs through my stomach. I knew I was screaming, but I was sure it wasn't coming out that loud.

I could feel my body fall and held my hands out to catch myself. As I did it was as if the pain in my stomach had exploded outward. Every bone simultaneously broke and reformed, my skin itched and prickled. When I looked down at where I thought my hands would be t make sure that I hadn't done too much damage it was to find to russet paws instead. And they were huge!

"_What the fuck?"_ I tried to speak, but nothing more than a dog like whine came out.

"_What the fuck indeed Pup."_ That was not my voice, that was Paul. Why the fuck could I hear Paul in my head? Several familiar laughs sounded in my head and I just knew I was going crazy.

"_You're not going crazy Jake."_ Not going crazy? I've got fucking paws and voices in my head, I think that constitutes as crazy in most people's books.

"_If you think that wait until you hear everything. I think it takes the cake in crazy."_ This was not happening, nope not at all. I've just tripped and fallen off the porch after I got mad and now I was dreaming, I had to be.

"_Paul shut up, and Jake calm down and listen. There is a lot we need to go over."_ Shit, this was real. Just my fucking luck!

* * *

Author's Note: Finally! Sorry it took me awhile.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it!


	29. Embracing The Moon P5: JPOV

Embracing The Moon Part 5;

* * *

So this was fucking real. I admit that for awhile I expected to wake up and find that all of this nonsense had been a dream. I would open my eyes to the top of Bella's head as she cuddled up close to me. She would wake up and listen as I told her about my crazy dream. She would laugh and tell me that we shouldn't allow Quil to pick out the movies anymore, as they seemed to be warping my mind.

Of course every morning when I woke up it was too empty arms and the sheets beside me cold. Every day I would walk out of my room to find Sam or one of the other wolves sitting at my table, always ready to begin my 'training.'

Today it seemed I would be granted the presence of our Alpha. Sam was sitting at the kitchen table, glass of water in hand. I had never met a guy before that seemed wound so tight all the time, but even sitting there in silence he looked about ready to spring. I guess it could be a wolf thing, because I swore I was ready to fly off the handle at any moment anymore.

"So what is it going to be today? I think I've proven that I can phase easy enough." I didn't look at him as I searched around the kitchen for something to eat. It wasn't that I hated Sam anymore, now that I understood everything he has been through I would be a bastard to now. It was more the situation I have found myself in. What teenage kid wants to have his entire life turned upside-down by exploding into a giant wolf?

"No training today, I'm not sure you ever really needed it. The Alpha blood in you makes you a natural." Oh yeah, how could I forget that bit? Sam was really just a place holder. I had no chance at all, I was the rightful leader to this pack of mongrels. The problem was that I not only didn't want to be Alpha, I didn't even want to be a wolf. Of course according to both Sam and my dad I would have no choice, one day I would be forced to take my place as Alpha. There would have to be a pretty damn good reason for me to do that though.

"We need to talk about a few things though. With winter vacation over in two days and you returning to school there are some things we need to go over." Oh goodie. I finally found a box of cereal in the back of the cabinet, a bit old but it would do. I grabbed a huge mixing bowl and proceeded to pour the entire box and some milk in.

"Ok, talk then." I looked down at the tablespoon I had grabbed and then to my breakfast. I tossed the spoon aside and grabbed one of the larger spoons used to serve instead.

"Billy tells me that after the night you phased Bella hasn't been back here." My spoon halted halfway to my mouth. Now if that wasn't the kicker in all of this. It wasn't long after I phased for the first time that I ended up assaulted with images. Marble bodied bloodsuckers, one of them being very familiar. To think that the love of my life was dating a fucking leech! I really hoped that she didn't know and that was why she was still with him, but even Bella couldn't be that naive.

"Well she was kind of told not to come back. I'm guessing that you are going to tell me that I have to cut her and Quil out of my life like Embry did." It wasn't a question, I already knew that this was going to happen. Even if he didn't order it I would still stay away from Bella. Unlike that freaky leech of her's I wasn't willing to subject her to this kind of life.

"Quil, yes. At least for awhile. I have no doubt he will phase eventually, but until then you need to keep your distance. As for Bella…." He shut up for a moment and let his words just hang there. I set my spoon in the bowl and waited for him to continue. Surely he wasn't suggesting what I thought, he made no exceptions except for those that already knew about the pack. And of course Imprints. Now, wasn't that a fucking screwed up piece of shit.

"Jake, it is important that you get Bella away from Cullen. You can't cut her out of your life, don't avoid her." I just stared at him a moment. What the fuck?

"Ok, I understand getting her away from the leech, but why is it so important to you?" He stood up and set his glass in the sink and turned to look at me. His face was blank, I could read no emotion at all.

"She is important, or at least we think she is. I can't tell you everything right now because I don't even know for sure myself. Only that she might be more important than anyone thinks and you can't push her away.

"You need to get her away from Cullen and get her back here safe." Important? I knew she was important to me, but why was Sam making it out to sound like a life or death situation for us if she wasn't safe?

"And how do you expect me to do any of this? You want me to abandon Quil and keep Bella close, but the problem is that you and I both know Bella won't leave Quil. She isn't that kind of person." He sighed and leaned against the counter.

"I don't care how you do it, but you have to."

* * *

I had spent the rest of the day and all night thinking about what Sam had said. I wanted Bella away from Cullen, it not because I was in love with her. It was too dangerous for her, at any moment the leech could slip and Bella would be gone. Even with what Sam had said I decided that I couldn't allow Bella to be stuck in this life. She would be free of Cullen, but she would also be free and safe from me.

I spent most of the morning cleaning up my garage, getting rid of every shred of evidence that she had ever been there. But as hard as I tried her scent still lingered everywhere. I swore it was embedded into the floor and walls.

I was standing in the bathroom throwing out the bottles of shampoo that she had left when I heard the both of them. Quil had shown up first, Bella not long after. I waited a moment after I heard them open the garage before I headed out there. I wasn't looking forward to what I had to do, even though I knew it would only be temporary with Quil it would be forever with Bella.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you were told to stay away." I could smell Bella's tears and they tore at my heart. I hated the fact that I was hurting her, but she would be better for it in the future.

"I asked you a question." Quil dropped Bella's hand and spun around, though she remained with her back to me.

"We thought, I don't know, that maybe we would come and see if our best friend was feeling better. Guess you are, though what the hell happened to you?" The shock in Quil's voice was clear and I was sure Bella had heard it as she turned around. Her eyes slowly looked me over, starting at my legs and moving up. I kept my face hard and refused to meet her eyes.

"I grew up, it happens Quil. Not that you'd know." I knew I had hit a sore spot the moment Quil flinched. Maybe I could have been a bit more kind, but the knowledge of what I was about to do hurt me so much I found myself wanting to inflict that same pain on someone else.

"What the hell Jake?" The moment my eyes jerked from Quil's and landed on Bella's I found myself rooted to the spot. I felt a tearing inside of me, a shifting of all that I knew or thought I knew. Everything in that moment changed the way I saw the world. The sky was no longer blue or the grass green. The Earth didn't circle the sun and gravity was no longer what held me to the ground.

In that moment the world, my entire life was that girl before me. Her eyes, her hair, the creamy skin at the base of her neck that I just wanted to nuzzle my nose in and stay there. I was sure I looked a sight, knew that you could see the adoration and love for this woman on my face. If I had thought that I loved her before it was nothing compared to what I felt now.

It took me a moment to realize what had happened and I shook that gentle expression from my face and murmured hopefully quietly enough a simply 'unbelievable.' I had fucking imprinted on Bella, and just when I had resolved to leave her. To keep her safe from me. I set my face hard again, but by the way that she was looking at me I was sure there was something that I was revealing through my expression. But I had to do this, she needed this and I would only do what she needed.

"Look, things change. I've realized that I can't act like a kid all the time, I've got responsibilities now. I'm sorry, but I just can't afford to hang around with you two anymore. Now leave." Quil grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her towards the doorway, even though she kept her gaze on me. It actually hurt to see her go, I wanted nothing more at that moment than to push Quil away from her. Beat the hell out of him for even thinking about touching my mate and then claim Bella and keep her safely in my arms. But I couldn't, she was better off without me, without all of this wolf and leech nonsense.

"Come on Bella, if he thinks he is too good to hang out with us then fine. We don't need the bastard." I bit the inside of my cheek and clenched my hands just to keep from running after her.

"One more thing Bella. Get rid of that revolting boyfriend of yours or else." With that I slammed the door as soon as they cleared it.

She would be safer and happier this way. I just had to keep telling myself that.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to get this out. I'm finding it just a bit hard to rewrite this in another POV, but I'm sticking with it. I'm hoping to have this story finished within the next couple of weeks. So here is hoping.

Disclaimer:Nope, don't own!


	30. Embracing The Moon P6: JPOV

Embracing The Moon Part Six:

* * *

A week, it has been one horrid, painful, sleepless week since the most wonderful and worst thing happened to me. Even though I had Sam's memories of his attempt to ignore the imprint I never really realized just how much it would hurt.

I barely slept, food made me sick, and I was so on edge I was randomly phasing for no reason. Every second that I did not give into the pull to Bella I was wracked with pain. Of course Sam and the others had no pity for me, instead making me run extra patrols.

Sam had been very angry when he had found out what I did. Somehow he had known I would imprint, but I knew it was something more. He refused to phase when I was, and even if I managed to be phased for even a few seconds together all I got was a fuzzy thought that Bella was important.

Even though I knew that Sam was only doing what he could I still couldn't help but curse him at least a bit, him and all my ancestors. I had never wanted this, any of this. All I had wanted was to be a normal teen with a normal life. To one day gain Bella's heart and marry her and have a normal family with her. Nothing was or ever would be normal again.

The tribe was divided in two when it came to the way they treated the pack. The half that wanted change, put little faith in the Council, thought we were nothing more than some rebel gang. The others, the ones that still sought out the wisdom of the Elders, respected us. Though they didn't actually understand what we were or what we were doing they treated us as important and respected members of the tribe. Either way bothered me. I didn't want to be hated and feared, nor did I want to be looked up to as some sort of role model. I just wanted to be.

I could feel her before I could smell her, and I could smell her before I heard her. While one part of me had hoped, for her sake, that Bella would stay away from me. Live her life without me and find someone normal. The other part was desperate for her to disobey me and come running to me, refusing to leave. These two sides of me were fighting in my mind so loudly that it took me awhile to follow the suit of the rest of the pack and look over at Bella. I couldn't help the smile that slipped across my face as I saw her, though I quickly wiped it off.

"Hi Bella. Good to see you again." I wanted to growl at Sam for even thinking about speaking to my imprint, but it died in my throat before I could make a sound. Bella had only absently nodded to Sam, as though he was barely important enough for her to talk to. My wolf found this to be wonderful. It was the way it should be, just as she was first in my life I should be first in hers. I squashed the voice of the wolf quickly.

I noticed from the corner of my eyes as the others took a few steps back as she approached me, but they still remained close by. I knew they were going to leave me to do this, none of them understood that she needed to be free of me.

"What are you doing…" I didn't get any further before she stomped up to me and grabbed my shoulders. I just stood there as she brought her knee up between my legs. Had I been a normal human and not a werewolf I was sure I would be rolling around on the ground crying, as much force as she had put into it. She had been aiming to hurt. As it was she limped back a step or two, and I could see she was trying as hard as she could not to show how much she had hurt herself.

I just stood there with my mouth and eyes hanging wide open. I couldn't believe she had just done that, my sweet Bella had just tried to knee me!

"What the fuck did you do that for?" She set her foot fully down on the ground, the others all laughing around us. I would have to make sure to remember to beat the shit out of them later for that.

"I think that is pretty obvious Jake. You think you can just leave Quil and I like you did? Ok fine, you want to stop being friends with us. That's fine, but don't you dare go around and insult Quil like you did.

"I should do more than that…but I am beginning to realize hitting you might be harmful to my own health." I made my face hard again hoping it would hide the pain there.

"Why did you lie Jake?" Before I could answer the entire pack started growling. I could smell him before he turned up just behind Bella. I worked to keep myself from phasing, but knew the others would be having a harder time.

"Not in front of Bella!" Before anyone of us had been able to make a move, the Cullen leech had placed his hands on her shoulders. I wanted nothing more than to rip those arms of his right from his stone body.

"What are you doing Edward? Alice told me that you were leaving last night." He didn't answer her, just stared at me like he was planning on draining me. I'd like to see him try, fucking leech. I would have him torn in pieces and burned long before he could even lay a finger on me.

"You know you are not suppose to be here Leech. Leave now or we will be forced to attack." Sam spoke to the fucker a lot nicer than I would have. Maybe right now it was best he was Alpha.

"I will leave when Bella comes with me." I couldn't hold my tongue this time and spoke through clenched teeth. Though what I really wanted to do was dismember him, starting with his hands first and then that sparkle dick of his.

"She will not be going anywhere with you. Now leave!" I saw his hands tighten around her shoulder and it took everything in me not to phase it chomp him in two. I knew Bella would be hurt if I did, most likely killed.

"You actually believe she belongs to you? You may have tried to steal her away…." Steal her away? Like I had to try and steal her away, she was mine. She always had been, she had been born for me. Or I her as I was the younger. She was my Imprint, my soul mate and he seriously thought I was trying to steal her away from him?

"Not possible! She couldn't…" Sam moved to stand beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder. By the pained look in the leech's eyes I was sure he had used his vampy mind reading trick and heard me.

"She is, believe me. Now, you need to go, and without Bella. If you refuse again I will have no choice but to attack. You have already broken the treaty, but I will over look it if you leave now." Small whimpers escaped Bella's lips as his hands squeezed even harder. I couldn't hold it any longer, he was hurting my mate and I would make him pay for it. I growled lowly and felt as my body shook violently. Thankfully at least the leech realized what was happening and had tossed Bella out of the way as I leapt at him, transforming midair.

I slammed into Cullen, my teeth snapping and claws extended. I wanted him dead and cared about little else at the moment. Apparently he was feeling the same way. We rolled over the ground, both of us nothing but teeth and growls. He was a slippery fucker and I had yet to get in any real damage. Unfortunately the couldn't be said for him as he ran his sharp nails down my left flank. I couldn't hold in the whimper of pain it had caused. Fucker.

"You two stop this right now! I SAID NOW, GOD DAMNIT!" Cullen stopped in his tracks as Bella yelled out. I was about to use this to my advantage when I felt Embry phase and grab a mouthful of my fur and pulled me back.

"Now, Edward, what the hell are you doing here? I told you it was the end, we are through. What made you think I would come with you? Were you planning on kidnapping me if I refused? Tell me?" Cullen looked uncomfortable, but I was finding it hard to believe that he actually was. The fuckwad probably was just upset that he tarnished his little good boy act in front of Bella.

"I…I really don't know what I was thinking. Alice told me to let you go, but I was convinced that they had somehow manipulated you. I hadn't realized that…" I growled and snapped at Cullen. Pot…Kettle you stupid glitterdick! If anyone here had manipulated Bella it had been him and his family. I wasn't stupid to what vamps could do to humans. Cullen nodded at me, fucking nodded!

"Of course. I'm sorry Bella, forgive me. I've never had to deal with this situation before." Bella laughed and at the moment it was the only thing grounding me.

"I don't think anyone has. I mean, vampire Ex-boyfriend, giant assed wolf best friend. Yeah, not normal.

"Now, would you do me a favor Edward and just leave. I told you everything that I needed to tell you yesterday. Just go, and try to be happy." He was silent for a moment, and then without any other word turned and left. When he was finally gone Bella looked right at Sam. I could see that spark in her eye, the one that said one thing and one thing only. That you better do whatever she says.

"Explain, now!"

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You guys turn into huge wolves all because you happen to be descended from one great warrior and had the great fortune to be young enough when vampires came to town?" Sam sat in the chair in front of Bella as I tried to make myself invisible as much as possible. He hadn't even gotten to imprinting, and I having done it to her yet, and she was already sending me death glares. I was sure she was going to be upset over me not telling her as soon as I phased the first time.

"That about sums it up. I know it is a little much to take in, it took me awhile after I first phased to realize that I wasn't insane." A little much? Finding out that your father is getting remarried is a little much. Being told that your best friend is in love with you is a little much. Finding out you are going to die in a few months is a little much! This isn't a little much, this is a great big, shitload of fucking craziness to take in!

"So this was the big secret? The reason why Embry and Jake won't talk to us?" Yeah, she had to say something like that. I squirmed in my seat hoping against all hope that Sam would keep his mouth shut.

"Embry, yes. The wolves are dangerous when they first phase. They can loose their temper really easy and someone could end up getting hurt or worse. It is also easier. People don't believe in magic anymore, they wouldn't understand so many of their boys changing into wolves. Instead of respecting us they would fear us.

"We have to keep this all a secret. We always have to be able to take off at any time, it is hard to keep others that do not know about the pack from asking questions." Of course he wasn't going to.

"You said for Embry, but what about Jake?" I groaned beside her. I love her, but sometimes I could really hate her too.

"Well, Jacob is just an idiot. He was still suppose to stay away from Quil, at least until he phases. You on the other hand, he was not suppose to push away. But it seems our newest brother is hard of hearing and hadn't heard me tell him this." I stiffened, glaring at Sam wishing just this once that we could read each other's thoughts in human form. 'Fucking Fuckwad!"

"I didn't want to trap her in this life!"

"You also hated that she had been sucking face with a leech." Paul snickered and I mentally put him on my hurt list. Embry reached over and smacked him in the back of the head. I would have to remember to take Em off the list.

"Shut up!" Paul snarled, but shut up with a look from Sam.

"You can be assured there had never been any sucking of the face….or anything else for that matter!" though I had already pretty much known this, to hear her say it now when the imprint bond allowed me to know if she was lying or not made me feel better.

Bella turned to look at me with a raised brow and set jaw. Shit…shity-shit-shit!

"Come on, let's go back down to the beach." I grabbed her hand and pulled her up and led her to the door. She waved a goodbye to everyone and followed along with me. When we finally got to the beach I let go of her hand and just walked along the water's edge.

"Talk Jake, I can't read your mind." Bad joke Bella. I sighed again and looked over at her. She really was the most beautiful woman on the planet, and that wasn't just the imprint talking. I had thought that even when we had been children.

"There is a lot more to all of this then just turning into wolves and hunting vampires. Some of it is pretty cool, like the fact that as long as we phase we will never age, never grow old. We heal fast too, never get sick.

"Others can be annoying. When we are phased we can hear each other's thoughts. Sure it comes in handy for communicating, but every thought is shared. We have all tried to filter our thoughts, but so far no one has been able to do it for more than a few minutes. There are no secrets from any of the wolves. We are also tied to the reservation. None of us can leave, we are the protectors and have a duty to our tribe." She grabbed my hand and held it between both of hers. I looked out towards the water and continued.

"There is one other thing. Remember when I told you about Sam and Leah Clearwater?' I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye.

"Well it turns out that Sam is not the bastard that we thought he was. There is this thing called imprinting. It is suppose to be finding our soul mate. That one person out there that was made just for us.

"We would be anything for this woman, do anything for her. Once we look into her eyes that is all it takes and she becomes our world. Sam really did love Leah, but when he met Emily and met her eyes he imprinted on her. I guess he tried to fight it, in the end he gave in though. It ended up almost destroying Leah." I was silent, just waiting for her to speak. I was half fearful that she would want to leave me when she realized I had imprinted on her. Eventually I just continued to speak.

"It hurt three people. Even though Sam and Emily are happy now Sam still hates himself over hurting Leah, and Emily has to live everyday with the guilt that she took her cousin's boyfriend. Even if he did have no choice." I looked down at our entwined hands and a small smile slipped across my face.

"You imprinted on me didn't you?" I nodded and brought my other hand up to encase our joined ones. It didn't surprise me that she figured it out. She was smart.

"That day in my garage. You don't know how badly I just wanted to pull you to me and kiss you. To claim you. But I had convinced myself that you would be better off, happier if you weren't trapped in this life. I guess that is the reason I was able to fight the imprint pull that moment, my reason for being is to make you happy and be what you need. I believed that what would make you happy would not be this life. That you needed me to leave you alone." She removed one of her hands from mine and brought it up to cup my cheek. It was warm and perfect. It was right.

"Silly boy, you know what would make me happy? What I want and need you to be?" I shook my head and leaned into her touch. I was still scared, until she told me she loved me and only me I would be scared that she would leave.

"You. That is all, just you. I left Edward because you were right, I didn't love him anymore. I also realized something else, that I love you." I smiled as large as I could smile. Before she could do or say anything more I had leaned down and took her mouth with mine.

This was all I had dreamed about for as long as I could remember. This heat and passion, this absolute rightness. I traced my tongue along her bottom lip before teasing the seam between the top. I almost moaned when she opened her mouth for me. She tasted sweeter than anything I had ever had before. Sweet and spicy, just like she was.

My arms came around and pulled her flush against me, I needed to feel her completely. My wolf rejoiced as she gasped as I bit down slightly on her bottom lip. When we finally parted I rested my forehead against hers, trying to catch my breath at the same time willing to loose it again just so I could continue to kiss her.

"I love you too. Always have…"

"Always will."

* * *

Author's Note: Only seven chapters left! Less if I end up combining chapters. Anyway, for those who also read my others stories, if you haven't noticed I am trying to update this and VOTW the most right now as both of those are almost done.

Once I finish them I will continue with TGITB and will be posting another new story. But at the moment I'm not sure which i will be posting, it will be either a Bella/Jared romance or a Bella/Sam AH Murder Mystery. Please feel free to message me about which one you would like to read first.

_Disclaimer:_ _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise._ _No copyright infringement is intended._


	31. Embracing The Moon P7: JPOV

Embracing The Moon Part Seven:

* * *

I had always been somewhat in-tune with Bella's emotions, able to gauge how she was feeling and when I would need to do something to lift her spirits. The Imprint just increased this ability, so much so that I could miles away from her and I was still able to tell when something was wrong.

So it was that I found myself climbing through her window in the middle of the night just to wrap my arms around my crying mate. She turned into me and worked to calm herself down. The wolf in me wanted to find whatever or whoever had hurt her and destroy it, instead I simply lowered my mouth to the top of her head and whispered softly into her hair. It didn't matter what I was saying, only that she knew I was there and she was safe.

When she was finally calm she lifted her head to wipe away her tears.

"Now, are you going to tell me what is the matter? I was out on patrol and could feel your distress, scared the hell out of me." She burrowed her head against my chest again. I held her closer hoping that my presence alone would be enough.

"Bad dream. I dreamed that I lost you. I'm ok now, thanks for coming to see if I was alright though." I lifted my hand to run through her hair and I held her even tighter than before. This time more for me. I couldn't tell you how many times since I have phased that I dreamed that I lost her. Mostly before she had finally gotten rid of the leech. I would wake myself with nightmares that he had drained her and left her body at my doorstep to mock me.

"Of course. Now as you can see I'm fine, it was just a dream. How about I stay here while you fall back to sleep?" She nodded, already drifting off. Though I didn't say it, even if she told me to go I would have refused. I needed to be there as much for myself as for her.

"Good night, I love you Bella." She placed a soft kiss on my chest and moaned out quietly. I had to keep the shivers at bay. That one innocent little gesture did more to my body that she probably realized.

"Jake, i ngra leat." I pulled her back a little and looked down at her with furrowed brows. This wasn't the first time I had heard her speak in that strange language. She had moaned out in it many times in her sleep. At first I had thought it nothing but mumbled nonsense, but the more I listened I could make out words even if I didn't understand them.

"What?" She looked up at me and just smiled as though she hadn't said anything weird.

"I said, I love you." I nodded once and allowed her back against my chest. Now was not the time to bring up her apparent knowledge of a second language.

I remained holding onto her as she slept, watching her chest rise and fall and listening once more to her whispered words. Eventually though I had to leave, Sam would understand comforting her for a little bit, he had many times lest patrol when he had felt Emily get upset. But he wouldn't be happy if I stayed the entire night.

* * *

Though phasing ensured that I finally got Bella, I still hated it. At the moment mostly because it had torn my friends and I apart. Embry and I were back to normal, but we still were not allowed to talk to Quil. I knew this bothered Bella, though she could still hang out with him, it was harder now that we were together.

Now two weeks later we were down at the beach with Embry and Jared getting ready for a pack and imprint only bonfire. Something that was becoming more and more popular. We never had to pretend to be something we were not at them.

Kim was suppose to stop by later with Emily, though Bella was here instead of helping cooking just to make sure we actually gathered the wood instead of goofing off. Or at least that was what she had said, though she was goofing off just as much as the rest of us.

I could see Quil just down the beach from us, I pleaded with whoever was listening upstairs that he would turn around before he saw us. Of course Fate was a bitter bitch that loved to fuck around with me, and so he had turned and saw the four of us. Once he spotted us he started to march down the beach right towards us and poked a finger in Bella's face. I had to hold in the growl that threatened to sound. All I could see was his finger in my mate's face and I had to fight the urge to rip it right off his hand.

"You! You of all people I never expected to abandon me!" Bella just stood there speechless for a moment.

"I…I didn't…I…" He took a step back and I could see him shake a bit. He was getting close. The isolation from the rest of us and the exposure from the vamps that been in the area were quickly helping the change along.

"Don't lie to me! It is all over the Rez, how Jacob Black was finally with Charlie Swan's daughter. And as far as I know Charlie only has one kid.

"I didn't believe it at first. I mean he abandoned us, both of us. Why would you be with him after that? Then can you guess what I saw a few days ago?" Bella shook her head and I could smell the tears that wanted to fall from her eyes. Stubbornly she pushed the away.

"I had been planning on having a movie night, we haven't been able to hang out and I thought, hey why not? I went to go get some snacks and guess who waltzes out of the store? You, not just you, but you on Jake's arm." He took a moment to catch his breath, as he did so I moved to stand behind my mate. Absently I noticed that Jared and Embry had followed suit. Quil was unstable and I wasn't sure just how close he was to phasing, only that I would kill him if he did it in front of Bella and hurt her.

"If that wasn't enough you were followed by almost all of Sam's gang. All of you laughing like everything was right in the world. You didn't even see me there did you? You didn't even notice stupid, foolish Quil." Bella started to cry. I put an arm around her and took a breath in order to speak. Quil held up his hand and looked at each and every one of us.

"I don't want to hear it. I get it, I was just the friend. You were who she wanted from the beginning. Bet she couldn't wait to be rid of me. Fine, from this moment on I won't bother any of you again." He turned and walked away. The pain and anger was evident in his voice. I knew it wasn't just the coming phasing that was talking. He had let a few of his real insecurities show. He was the goof of the group, not because he necessarily because he liked playing around that much, but because he thought people would like him better that way.

Bella tried to go after him, but I held her back. It was too dangerous right now, and I could live if something happened to her.

"Let him be right now. He will understand soon enough." She curled into my side and turned her head away from the retreating figure of our best friend. I could feel how hurt she was, but there was nothing we could do until he phased. Hopefully he would forgive us once he did.

"How close would you say he was to phasing?" Embry stood beside me, his gaze though towards Quil.

"Very. Did you see him? I heard that he missed a couple of days of school because his mom said she thought he had a fever. I would bet on a few more days, next weekend at the latest." Jared stuffed his hands in his pockets. I had heard the same thing. It better be soon, because I couldn't take much more of this.

"One of us should probably go and tell Sam. I'm sure he is going to want someone watching him so he doesn't phase in public." Jared took a couple of steps back from beside me and looked towards the side of the beach that led into the woods.

"I'll go, I wanted to check up on Kim anyway." He ran off and I slipped a hand under Bella's chin to raise her face up.

"I know this is upsetting, it bothers me too, but I want you to stay away from Quil until after he phases and is safe." I knew she would object so I leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. I've learned, when in doubt, shut her up with a kiss. So far it has worked every time.

"I'm not trying to control you, but believe me he is dangerous right now. The day I phased I was so pissed that you hadn't broken it off with the leech that I could have hurt you. Even though I loved you then just as much as I do now, I would have hurt you.

"Quil adores you, but the anger he is feeling right now could cause him to hurt his own mother. I don't want you hurt, if something happened to you it would kill me. Ok?" She looked up at me, her lower lip caught between her teeth. I resisted the urge to retrieve that lip with my own mouth, but only just.

"Ok. I promise I will stay away until he is safe. But know as soon as it is ok I am going to hug that boy till he can't breathe." I growled a little not really liking the thought of my mate in the arms of another man.

"Oh stop it Jake, you know you are the only one I want like that." I growled again, this time playfully. Every time I did so my nose would get hit with the scent of arousal. I was glad I wasn't the only one that could be affected like that. I picked her up in my arms and flung her over my shoulder.

"And it will stay that way." She shrieked loudly when I smacked that tight little ass of hers. Her scent just doubled at the gesture.

"Oh come on you two! Have mercy on me here and no PDA!" Poor Embry, he had to deal with three imprinted wolves. At least Paul wasn't bothered by it. Bella smacked my ass and hollowed out. She was just lucky Embry was there, or I would have dumped her right on the sand and fucked her right there after that.

"You're just sore because you aren't getting any!" He scoffed and dropped his armful of driftwood.

"That's it! Give her here Jake, I'm gonna teach her a lesson!" Bella laughed and smacked my ass again.

"Run Jake! Run!"

* * *

Author's Note: Ok so you are going to get a mini chapter spam tonight. I've had a whole day to write and lots of caffeine.

_Disclaimer:_ _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise._ _No copyright infringement is intended._


	32. Embracing The Moon P8: JPOV

Embracing The Moon Part Eight:

* * *

We hadn't been wrong when we had guessed that it wasn't long before Quil joined us. We had been having a bonfire when he had showed up shaking and just stood staring at us. It hadn't taken us but a second to realize that was it, his anger was practically visible.

It had taken him awhile to phase back, most his thoughts had been random confused cursing. When he had finally phased back he had refused to talk to anyone but Bella, Embry and myself. I hadn't wanted Bella anywhere near Quil for a few weeks so he could get his anger under control. But I had made the mistake of telling her.

Turned out for the best anyway. Quil in true Quil Atera fashion allowed it all to roll off his back and joked around. And just like that all was forgiven and things returned to normal….well pretty much normal.

We had a few surprises, one being when Seth Clearwater had joined the pack. He was so much younger than any of us, just a kid. But the shock of his phasing was nothing compared to all of a sudden having the thoughts of his sister Leah show up in our heads. No one had ever thought a woman could phase, and yet there was Leah Clearwater.

If we had thought she was a bitch before phasing she was a super bitch now. Queen Bitch actually. We pretty much stayed clear of her. Her favorite threat was to bite off our fun bits, and I swear she would do it too.

Things seemed like they were finally going right. I had Bella, we were completely in love. Those damned leeches of hers were gone and looked like they weren't coming back, and the gang was finally back together. Of course appearances can be very deceiving. And as I have said before, Fate is a bitch. In fact Fate was probably taking lessons from Leah.

This Sunday morning dawned unnaturally bright for Forks and La Push. Something that should have clued me in onto the days events. There was a slight chill of warning in the air, if I had been phased it would have caused my hackles to rise. As it was it left goose-bumps along my arms and neck.

When we had first gotten up, there had been a momentary elation at the idea of a sunny day at the beach. A day that just the two of us could spend together in peace. That elation died quickly as the feeling of foreboding crept over us. One by one our smiles dropped. There was a tension in the room, one that caused even me to fidget. Quil was the first one outside, he just couldn't seem to sit still. He had been up and down from his seat, pacing back and forth until I was ready to hit him.

Embry followed, and when I couldn't take it anymore I along with Bella left the garage. We all looked up to the sky like a bunch of idiots. I was sure we looked stupid, looking up like we expected some spaceship to come flying down demanding to be taken to our leader. Though with werewolves and vampires existing I wouldn't be surprised. We quickly got dressed for the day after that and headed out to Sam's. It seemed like the thing to do at the time.

When we got through the front door of his house we realized that we weren't the only ones that felt that presence, every member of the pack was there around the dinning room table. Their faces looked pretty much the same as our's did. Filled with worry and fear.

Sam had decided to send all of us to patrol every corner of La Push and Forks. None of knew what to look for or what was going on. Most of us hadn't even expected to find anything significant. Quil rambled the entire time about once we were done we would all go and have a good laugh at how stupid we were all being. I wish he had been right.

It wasn't even eleven yet when Paul and Embry returned from their round, both of them looked really shaken. And it had to have been something bad if it scared Paul. Everything was in chaos for awhile after they told us of what they found.

A wave of vampire stench so strong that it could only have come from several leeches. And even more worrying was the fact that it looked as though they were headed straight towards La Push.

Once everyone had calmed down Sam started barking orders, preparing all of us for battle. He sent Bella along with the other Imprints to Billy's where he would also make sure Charlie was sent.

I followed along with Bella, wanting to spend what time I could with her until the end. And the end was what I feared it would be.

Bella was leaning against the wall of my room as I sat on my bed. My mind just kept going over every scenario I could think of about what was going to happen, but they all seemed to end the same way. With me dead and Bella following. I was finding it hard to breath, but I had to try and appear to be strong for my mate.

"I don't want you to go." Her voice was so weak, but still I heard it. I refused to turn around though, I knew if I did I would loose it. She would worry more when I left if she thought I wasn't strong and I couldn't stand her to be in any more pain. I just ran a hand through my hair.

"I have to, and not just for the tribe, but you. Bella I have to protect you, and I can protect you better out there taking down as many of those God damned leeches as I can." I know my voice became a little harsh as I finished speaking. I hadn't meant to sound angry with her, and I wasn't, I was just scared.

"What if something happens to you, what if you die? I don't know what I would do if I lost you Jake." I watched from the corner of my eyes as she tried to hold back the tears. She always tried to remain strong for me as I did for her.

"I won't die, as long as there is something out there that could harm you, I won't die." She ran the back of her hand across her eyes in a vain attempt to wipe away any tears. Wet tracks still shined on her face.

Slowly she pushed herself off the wall and sat down beside me, I didn't hesitate to pull her into my lap. She sighed and held me tightly as I rested my face in the crook of her shoulder. I took a moment to just breath in her scent before I started leaving small, soft kisses along the length of her neck. I ran my hands slowly along her back, slipping them under her shirt. Her skin was so soft, like silk. I wanted nothing more than to strip her of every stitch of clothing and love her right there on my too small bed. I wanted to go into this battle with the taste of her body on my tongue, the feel of her moist heat surrounding me. But there was no time, not for what I had planned for our first time together.

"Mo Chuisle, Mo Anam Cara." Her voice was no more than a whisper as my lips swept across her collarbones, softly taking the skin there into my mouth and sucking. Even just this small amout of skin tasted like heaven.

I lifted my head and looked at her curiously. I wondered if she knew what this time she was speaking that strange language. I removed one hand from her back and tangled in her hair to slowly message her scalp.

"What does that mean? I've heard you say it in your sleep." Her hand shot up to cover something just under her shirt. That was also not the first time I had seen her do that.

"It means, my pulse, my soul friend. That is what you are you know? My other half, the reason I'm here. If something happens to you I don't think I could survive it." I tried to hide the tears that were forming in my eyes by flashing her a huge smile.

"You are the same for me. We are tied together, now and forever." She nodded and after a second of just looking at me she pulled a chain from under her collar, a silver ring dangling at the end. She pulled the ring off and grabbed my left hand which I quickly gave her.

She looked at me straight in the eyes as she slid the ring onto my ring finger. I worked hard to breathe, the look in her eyes was intense.

"Againn faoi cheangal le cheile." She held my hand to her heart and laid her head on my shoulder. Only when she looked away did I allow a few tears to fall.

"Jake, I ngra leat….I ngra leat."

* * *

It took every ounce of strength in me to leave Bella when the time came. The only way I had been able to set her off of my lap and walk out that door had been knowing that by doing so was protecting her. It seemed the same thing could be said for Jared and Sam who's thoughts remained constantly on their mates.

It hadn't taken us long to find the source of the stench. I was sure I wasn't the only one stunned by what greeted us in a small clearing. We had been expecting a large coven not a God damned army! And that was what was before us.

Several of the army before us were bouncing from side to side like they couldn't wait to start the fight. They growled and snarled, some even fighting amongst themselves. It was obvious that these were either newly changed vamps or highly inexperienced.

If one were only looking at those bloodsuckers it would have seemed as though this were nothing more than a coven that had decided to move in. But it was the group that stood in front of the loud ones that gave away that this all had been planned.

Two of the leeches looked much the same as the rowdy ones, their dress a hodge-podge of clothing that people wore everyday. The only thing that set them apart from the ones behind them was how calm they stood there.

The ones that worried me though were a group of strangely fancied dressed leeches. Most of them wore thick black hooded cloaks, a bit cliche if you asked me. In the middle of this group stood three leeches dressed in neatly pressed black suits. Unlike the rest of them, their pale marble skin looked somehow clouded. Almost papery thin. They also smelled different, much older and horrid.

From the group of dressy leeches one of the three oldest stepped forward, his unnaturally long black hair blow out beside him. We all growled a warning and he at least heeded it and stopped advancing. Not that it would help him any.

"So you are the wolves that Victoria couldn't get past. Very interesting, very interesting indeed." He placed a hand to his lips and looked at each of us with a huge grin on his face. After a moment he lifted his other hand and clapped a couple of times and let out a loud laugh. This bastard was unstable!

"You wouldn't perhaps be interested in a new job?" As one we all took a step closer and let out a huge growl. What was wrong with this thing? Could vampires go insane if hit on the head enough times?

"Where is she?" A redhead burst out as she stepped closer to the crazy one. Her hair was like fire and it whipped around her head like snakes. It was truly creepy.

"Now, now my Dear, you must have patience. You didn't actually expect them to bring her with them, did you? Plus anyway, I want to have a look at her first." The redhead snarled and whipped around to face the other.

"No! She's got to die! You promised, you said you would help me." Her voice was grating, too babyish and whiny. It really was hurting my ears, and it seemed the rest of the pack agreed.

"I never agreed to any such thing. You only assumed. I have come here for only two reasons. To see for myself these shape shifters and to find out about the girl. Isabella Swan is mine until I say otherwise." At the mention of my mate's name I couched low planning to attack. They were here for her?

I noticed Embry and Quil move in beside me ready to help. Before any of us could even move further Sam ordered us still. What was he waiting for? The leech just admitted to being here for one of the imprints, he should be attacking as well.

"_Patience Jake, there are more of them than us. We have to figure out what we are going to do. If we just rush in we could get killed before we manage to destroy even one of them."_ I really hated when he was right.

The fur on my back stood on end and I stiffened as I smelled and felt Bella walk up behind us. What the fuck was she thinking? Why hadn't Emily and Kim forced her to stay put? If I survived this I was going to kill her myself, the damn girl.

The black haired vamp looked behind us and I knew he had seen Bella. Shit!

"Well, it seems that everyone is here now." He took a step forward, the we all started growling in warning. If he moved any closer I would rip his head off, Alpha's orders or not.

"No need to get testy, I just wanted to see what it was about this one human that would cause this much problem." He took another step forward, Sam was the one who crouched lower this time. One by one we all crouched and bore our teeth. I was the only one to break my gaze on the group in front of us. I glared at Bella the best I could hoping she understood just how pissed off I was.

The vampire took another step forward ignoring all of the warnings. When it was obvious that he wasn't planning on stopping Paul and Jared both lept from their places on either side of the pack. Before anyone could react Paul was laying on the ground howling in pain as a small vampire stood behind him with an evil grin on her face. Jared did fare much better as he was headed off by a vampire that looked freakishly like the Incredible Hulk.

That was all it took for the battle to start. From both sides there was growling as well all attacked. I tried to find the black haired and the red bitch, but they had somehow disappeared.

Some blonde vampire rushed head first at me and tried to sink his teeth into my neck. I was able to throw him off, but it took longer to tear his head off as I was also trying to keep an eye on Bella. Once the creature was dead I ran over to Bella and tried to nudge her with my muzzle in the direction she had come, but she didn't move. If only she would run, maybe we would be able to make enough of a distraction to keep them from following her.

I was pulled from Bella by the red bitch as she tried desperately tried to get at my mate. I snarled and snapped at her. She twisted away and tried to come at Bella, I was able to head her off once again. Again and again she would twist from me and charge Bella, and again and again I would block her.

In the middle of all this I saw as Embry grabbed the back of her shirt with his mouth. She screamed until she noticed who it was and he moved back quickly, dragging her with him. Placing all my trust in him to get her to safety I concentrated on the bitch before me.

She snarled at me and we started circling each other. She laughed a bit as she came at me again. I managed to dodge her, but not before her nails had been able to dig into my side and drag a long line towards my hind legs.

"So the human bitch got her a puppy dog did she? You should have let us just have her, you are going to die because of her you know." She jumped over me and landed on the other side. I turned around a moment too late as she dragged her nailed down my other side leaving another trail of blood.

"Just give up now, you are not strong enough. I will snap your neck and then I will delight in breaking each and every one of your little girl's bones and slowly drain her. Do you realize just how good she smells? I bet she tastes even better." I worked to ignore the bitch's words, instead just trying to kill her.

They say that all it takes is just a moment, one small moment to make a mistake that will change the rest of your life. My moment was when I allowed myself to be distracted by the image in my head of Paul carrying Bella on his back out of danger. In that single moment I lost my sight on the redhead and the next thing I knew was the sharp burn of her teeth as the slid into the flesh at my neck.

The venom moved past my skin and into my blood, burning as it went. I fell, my body shifting back human as I did. The redhead backed away from me, spitting on the ground as she went. I guess I didn't taste very good. Bitch!

I could hear the enter pack howling. Howls of grief and anguish as they realized what had happened to me. I felt the world around me go black, my last thoughts that Paul had hopefully gotten Bella to safety. I could die happily as long as she was ok and alive.

* * *

Author's Note: One more to go!

_Disclaimer:_ _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise._ _No copyright infringement is intended._


	33. Embracing The Moon P9: JPOV

Embracing The Moon Part Nine:

* * *

_I had thought I was suppose to be dead. That the pain was suppose to be gone forever now. Apparently something had gone wrong. I was standing in the middle of the meadow I thought I had just died in. Only there were no leeches and no wolves. _

_In the middle of the clearing there stood a tree, much like the one planted beside Sam's house. It was fully leafed out and covered in bright reddish-orange berries. Berries I knew tasted very much like crabapples. _

_Beneath the tree there laid a wolf, or in truth, me as a wolf. I could see blood along my sides, my barely breathing body. From within the tree I saw two ghostly hand emerge and I knew instantly who they belonged to._

_Bella fully stepped from the tree trunk and kneeled down beside me. She plucked several berries off the branches and started feeding them to me. I watched in wonder as my body phased and in its place was my nude human body. She just continued to feed me the berries and I swear I could actually taste them._

_After her hands were empty she hunched over me and I saw her start to cry and I could feel the wetness of her tears on my face._

_I negra leat…I love you. Mo chuisle…My pulse. Bella's voice was whispering on the air, and for the first time I could understand the language she had been muttering in her sleep for months._

"_Is e seo ar cinniuint…Againn faoi cheangal le cheile….." A heat I knew was not me filled my body, something was calling me. Pulling me back._

I opened my eyes to find myself completely nude and being held in Bella's arms as she cried over my body. I reached up and held onto her face, but she kept her eyes closed. I pressed my lips to hers in a soft kiss, she still clenched her eyes shut.

"Mo Anam Cara, open you eyes." She shook her head, but I just ran my fingers along her cheeks gathering her tears in my hands.

"Open your eyes." The light, the heat around us receded and slowly she opened her eyes. Her breath caught as she looked into my eyes. I smiled and leaned in to capture her lips again. And there we sat on the ground covered in sweat, mud, blood and tears.

Growling and snapping brought us back to where we were. We both turned our heads to face the army of leeches. Most looked shocked, though some were angry or even curious. But all of them were just waiting to attack.

The pack were doing a good job of keeping them at bay, but they wouldn't last very long. The vampires were slowly advancing closer. I growled and made to get up, but Bella held onto my arm. I just unpeeled her fingers and stood. There was a force, a strength inside of me compelling me to move.

"Move aside." My voice was sharp and strong. Deeper than it used be. As the pack moved to create a path I knew why. I had become Alpha.

The army of vampires seemed to move as one as they all focused on me. I could feel my body grow even more taut and lifted my head higher. A pulsing of energy in the form of a white light burst from my chest. It glowed brightly around the whole pack, somehow keeping the leech army at bay.

When I spoke it was not soft or even light hearted. It was with a power and authority that could only come from an Alpha. Even the vampires could feel it, I could see that in the way they shifted around nervously.

"Leave now. Leave and never even think of returning here. You are not welcome and should any of my brothers find you I will order them to kill on sight. Should I ever find you then you better begin to prey and believe that you will be forgiven.

"You have harmed my land, my people. But most of all my mate. I do not take these things lightly. Go now and we will forget you, linger even a moment and I will not hesitate to send my brothers out to hunt you." The light pulsated quicker and quicker, pushing out a little more with each beat. I could feel it as it pushed towards the leeches, from it I could feel their fear. What this was, was greater than the threat of just the wolf, and they knew it.

As the light grew brighter to the point of blinding the entire army fled. I twitched my head at Sam and Paul and without pause they flew out from the orb of light and landed on top of two vampires. One redheaded and the other dark haired. They were torn before the larger group could even make it fully out of the clearing.

After a few minutes when all traces of the army were gone the light began to recede back inside my chest and I felt myself fall back to the ground, my energy completely gone. Blackness surrounded me again, but this time I knew it was not death.

* * *

My eyes opened to the sight of my ceiling. I would have thought the battle was just a dream had it not been for the pain in my sides and neck. Damn bitch got me pretty good. If she wasn't already ashes I would tear her up and use her to start the next bonfire.

The door to my room opened and when I turned my head it was to the grinning face of my dad.

"It is good to see you awake. How are you feeling?" I tried to sit up, but slipped. Dad waited quietly until I had finally managed to sit.

"Better than I should for having been dead. I'm still not sure what actually happened. When that redheaded bitch bit me I thought that was it. Next thing I know I'm back in that meadow watching as Bella came out of a fucking tree and fed me berries.

"I don't know what to think." Dad laughed a bit, but shut up when I glared at him. Hm, the Alpha thing seems to work even on him. Wonder who else?

"I think I know what is going on, but I'll tell you later. Right now I'll let you rest. Bella just left for the store a few minutes ago, I'll send her in as soon as she gets back." I nodded and absently ran a hand through my hair. My badly in need of a wash hair.

"Oh, and Jake….I'm glad you're not dead." This time it was my turn to laugh.

"Me too, Dad, me too." He left then, and I just sat there looking up at the ceiling as I ran my hand over the spot on my neck where the teeth marks should be. Though it still hurt I couldn't feel anything, not even a scar.

After awhile I could hear Bella come in. I sat up fully thinking she was going to come right in, but Dad had stopped her and got her talking. I understood why he did as I listened to Bella explain her dreams. It matched what I had seen after I was bitten.

As soon as dad told her I was awake I heard her run to my room. She flung open the door and I patted the bed beside me. She didn't hesitate to seat herself there and cuddle into my side.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about those dreams?" She stiffened again and I was sure she had forgotten a moment about my hearing.

"I thought I was crazy at first. I just kept having these dreams about a tree and a wolf, but the weird thing was that the wolf's eyes were so familiar. I knew the person, but I couldn't figure it out." She spread her hand out across my chest as I began to play with her hair.

"When did you realize it was me?" She shivered as I spoke and I knew one day when everything was calmed down I was going to have to use that to my advantage.

"Remember that barbeque that you and Billy came to, the one right before all this happened? It was then, you were stacking the coals while we were teasing each other and when you turned around and looked at me I was struck speechless. They were your eyes, the color, the emotion. It was always you and I just had been to close minded to realize it." I moved my hand from her hair and down her arm to pull her closer to me. I couldn't get her close enough.

"That long ago? Why didn't you say anything, do anything? So much time was wasted." I couldn't believe it was that long ago. She had actually been mine for that long and I had not been able to do anything about it.

"I don't know what to say. I was so confused for so long. I had thought I was in love with Edward, I had believed so hard that he was my soul mate. It just didn't make any sense to me that I could fall out of love with him so easily.

"If there is one thing that I regret that is it. I should have, so much heartbreak would have been prevented." I was silent for a moment before pulling her fully into my lap, my lips momentarily silencing her squeal of surprise. When I pulled back I grinned and rested my forehead against hers.

"Don't. Don't regret anything. Maybe this was the way it was suppose to happen. Things in this world are so screwed up anymore. I want to hate Edward so much, and I did when I thought he had you. But the thing is without him and the Cullens all of this would have never happened.

"Maybe we would have found our way to each other, but maybe not. I don't even want to think about a world where we never ended up together. So let's not regret anything, not time we might think we wasted or things we think we should have or shouldn't have done." She closed her eyes as my lips pressed against hers again, this time much harder. I could never get enough of her, no matter how long I lived, no matter how many times I kissed her.

"Aw man! If you two were going to make out, you could have at least taken her shirt off Jake! I didn't want to see your naked ass." I was going to kill him and use him to fertilize the garden.

"Quil, if you mention anything about seeing my mate naked again, no wait, if you think it or even think about thinking about it I will castrate you." Bella kept her face hidden in my shoulder, I could feel the heat from her blush radiating from her cheeks. Quil whimpered and I had to hold my scowl or I was going to start laughing at him and Embry who was rolling his eyes as Quil ducked behind him.

"What do you two want? I was a bit busy if you couldn't see." Quil was still cowering behind Embry. The idiot.

"Sam just sent us to make sure you were ready. They've already set everything up and everyone wanted to get an early start." I exhaled loudly against the side of Bella's head. Why couldn't I just get a moment alone with my mate?

"Sure, sure. Tell him we will be there in a few." They smiled and waved as they left. Billy hollered from the front room that they were going to go ahead and taken him on down. And of course he had to tack on at the end of that to make sure we were safe, he wasn't ready to be a grandpa yet.

I swear Bella's face was never redder.

* * *

Bella sat beside me just staring into the fire. The entire Pack along with the imprints and the Council had showed up. Dad was just on the opposite side of the fire from us surrounded by the other Elders. He sat proudly with his back straight and his chin held high. It was the same way he looked every time he was going to be telling stories.

Bella let go of my hand and after reassuring me that she would be with me in a moment and headed straight towards Paul. The poor fool had to shave his entire head after he had phased back. Apparently some leech had taken a good deal of his fur while he was trying to get Bella away from the fight.

He looked up at her as she started for him and the look on his face was comical. He almost looked scared as she moved quickly. I will never forget the way he looked when she threw herself into his arms and held him tightly while she cried. Paul was not used to such random displays of affection.

"Thank you, for the other day." She pulled back and chuckled a bit before she turned and gave a look at each and every one of the wolves.

"Thank all of you. I would be dead if you hadn't saved me. I'm so happy to be able to call all of you my family." They mumbled 'your welcomes,' well all but one. Leah scoffed and crossed her arms. I swear she was never going to warm up to anyone.

"Well none of us would have had to save your skinny ass if you had stayed at Billy's like you were told." I stood up from my seat with my hands balled ready to slap her, girl or not, but Bella spoke up before I was able to do anything.

"You are right, but who knows what would have happened had I not been there." Dad cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him.

"Yes, well that is what we are here to talk about. You have all heard the legends of our people, each and everyone of you have been welcomed as either wolf or imprint with a bonfire. Tonight we gather to speak about a legend that has been passed down, but one that until recently had not been believed." No one spoke now as all were glued to Dad. His voice was captivating.

"Years before the Cold Ones known as the Cullens ever set foot on our land, we had been visited by another group of strangers. These visitors were unlike the Cold Ones and yet they were not human.

"They moved with a grace that was unworldly, their bodies much taller than even our tallest warrior. They had skin pale as moonlight and eyes the color of the ocean.

"Our people were frightened of them at first, feared that they may be like the Cold Ones. But they swore they meant no harm. They had respect for the Mother and all her children and would wish no harm on even the smallest of creatures.

"They said they had been searching for us, the people that held the heart of the wolf. They spoke of the future as though they could see it right in front of their eyes." I could hear Bella's heart pounding faster in her chest. What Dad was saying was either bothering or exciting her.

"They told us that one day within our tribe would be born the wolf and he would seek out his Rowan, his Anam Cara. His soul mate. These two were souls bound from the beginning. Two lovers cursed to meet and die over and over. But with our tribe the cycle would be broken.

"They told us what to look for. Rowan would not be of our blood, instead far back in her line she would have the blood of their people. The People of the Hill. She would have dreams, visions given to her. From those we would know who she was." I looked down at Bella beside me, she was breathing a bit heavier now, almost like she was scared. I turned back to Dad as he continued.

"She was the Nurturer and he was the Protector. As long as one lived the other would never die. Though she had the power to bring her Protector back from death, if both were mortal death would eventually find them." I could feel Bella's gaze on me, but I didn't look at her. I just kept my eyes, wide open, on Dad.

"I'm Rowan, that is…." From the corner of my eye I saw her run a hand through her hair.

"That is so fucking cool! So our Bella is what one of these…people of the hill? What is that anyway?" I rolled my eyes. Quil was an idiot.

"The Sidhe, you know the Fair Folk. Oh dear God I'm a freaking Fairy!" Everyone burst out laughing and the mystical feeling that Dad's storytelling had given the atmosphere was gone.

"So what does this all mean then?" Dad cleared his throat and calmed himself down. Once he looked back at us he looked completely serious again.

"What it means? Bella, you both are bound, heart and soul to one another. You can heal him and bring him back to life and as long as he is alive you can't die." He took a moment and then continued.

"As long as Jake continues to phase he won't age or die, and neither will you." We both just sat there for a long time. So my mate was part fairy and the two of us, if we chose to, could live forever. This was almost too much to take in, mostly after just being brought back from the dead not that long ago. I put my arm around Bell and pulled her onto my lap where she belonged. My lips rested against her ear, and I could smell her arousal.

"You are mine, forever." She shivered at the sound of my voice and I had to force myself to stay still. There would be plenty of time for that. So very much time.

"And you are mine." I smiled at her as she pulled back. Maybe it was a bit much to take in, but it was also a good thing.

"Forever."

* * *

Author's Note: Ok and The End!

Alright I know I had said that I was going to do some Alice POV, but I was going over the story and decided that it would just be too repeitive really. Plus I just don't have the muse to write her POV right now. If I ever do I might go ahead and post it up, but as of right now this story is completed. Which is something for me cause this was the first twific I started, even though it was posted at the same time as Nightingale, this one was actually started but unposted on my computer months before I ever started Nightingale.

Now, it looks like the Bella/Jared story is going to be the next one up. It is going to be called Detour and the first chapter should be up in a day or two. And once I finish VOTW I will be posting the Murder Mystery.

_Disclaimer:_ _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise._ _No copyright infringement is intended._


End file.
